Sisterhood
by Rohata
Summary: Since before the founding of Hogwarts there has been a secret society of witches. Working from the shadows, they correct the mistakes made by others. Their current assignment-Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any other, on the quiet suburban street of Privet Drive. There was a light breeze in the air and you could hear an occasional dog barking. All the houses looked the same, with their neatly trimmed lawns and manicured bushes; it was postcard perfection. All the inhabitants of this mundane street were fast asleep in their beds, save one.

In number four, a small boy lies awake in his miniscule room. His room was actually a storage cupboard under the stairs of his family's home. The little boy in question was named Harry Potter and this was no ordinary night. Six year old Harry was waiting patiently for the stroke of midnight. He would soon be seven years old and he was going to celebrate his birthday for the first time. You see Harry never knew when his birthday was, since his relatives never told him. He started school last fall and learned that he was born on July the thirty first, which was only minutes away.

He had watched his cousin celebrate his own birthday, so Harry decided to do the same but in his own way. He had drawn a picture of a birthday cake with seven candles on a scrap piece of notebook paper he managed to save from school. It wasn't the best of drawings, but that didn't matter to him. It was HIS birthday and he wanted to do something special for himself, since his loving family would not. He listened closely to the imitation grandfather clock as it ticked closer and closer to its appointed time.

_It won't be long now_. He thought to himself as he waited anxiously. His birthday cake held firmly in his small hands. He was trembling with anticipation; this would be a momentous occasion in his very short life. Another click and the clock started to chime. Harry smile proudly and spoke softly aloud. "Happy Birthday Harry. Make a wish." With this, he inhaled deeply and blew out the candles of his cake. He sat there and hoped that someday he could have a real birthday and that his wish would come true. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light. It lasted only a moment, but in its wake was a wrapped gift with Harry's name on it.

Harry was momentarily shocked at the bright light, but even more surprised to see the gift. It was wrapped in shiny red paper with a large red and gold bow on the top. He wasn't sure what to do, he never expected this. He tentatively took the small envelope that was present and opened it. The envelope was made out of a thick brownish colored paper and sealed with wax. Harry removed the card, made of the same strange material, and read it aloud.

**Happy Birthday Harry from someone who loves you **

Harry started to cry. _Someone loves me. _He thought to himself. He held the card close to his heart and tried to compose himself. After a few moments, he inhaled deeply and took hold of his gift.

At this very moment, in a castle hundreds of miles away. An ancient looking man dressed in strange clothing was examining some odd looking devices. One of them had set off an alarm and he needed to investigate. Seeing that nothing was amiss, he thought for a moment and remembered the date. He smiled to himself and said aloud. "Happy Birthday, Harry Potter." The old man turned around and returned to his stateroom to resume his blissful slumber.

Another alarm went off in an office in London. The clerk on duty was about to make a report when she realized what had happened.

"Probably just some magical venting. It is his birthday after all." She said aloud to no one and just ignored the alarm and went back to her novel.

Harry didn't want to tare into his first gift, ever, like Dudley would have. He carefully removed the wrapping, trying not to tare it too much. He wanted to save it and savor the moment as long as possible. The bow was already placed carefully to the side; it was just too pretty to destroy. He relieved the box of its covering and with another deep breath opened it. Harry's eyes went wide and he smiled ear to ear. Inside was a stuffed teddy bear. It was nothing special, just an ordinary brown and white bear, but to Harry it was priceless. He held the bear up, to examine it better, he couldn't take it any longer and pulled his new friend to him and gave it a big hug. Warmth spread through Harry like he never felt before as more tears threatened to fall.

He held his bear for a few minutes and something told him to look in the box again. It wasn't because of greed, but he felt he had to look. To his amazement, there was two more items. The first was a small rectangular, velvet box. He opened the box and could not believe his eyes. There was a necklace of silver with a small medallion for a charm. The medallion had some strange markings on it but was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He removed the necklace from it's case and slipped it over his head. It seemed to shrink to fit him perfectly. Harry shook his head and said aloud. "Just my imagination." and shrugged it off. The second item was a blanket. It was red in color and made of the softest material Harry had ever felt. Even in the stifling heat of his _room, _he felt compelled to pull the blanket around him. He noticed a picture of a golden lion on it as he draped the blanket over his shoulders. Instantly he felt cooler and more comfortable. He didn't understand how it was possible to be cooler with a blanket on him but at the moment he didn't care.

It was getting late and he had chores to do for his _family. _He quickly put the wrapping paper and bow into the box and placed it in the corner of his room. He folded his old blanket and placed it under his extremely thin pillow, to make it more comfortable. He put his head on the pillow, covered himself with his new blanket, hugged his bear to his chest and fell fast asleep. This had been the best day of his life.

As he slept, the bear started to glow. There were many runic symbols drawn upon its surface. His necklace began glowing the same soft, comforting blue color. Hundreds of miles away, in the same castle. The many odd shaped devices the old man was observing stopped working, briefly glowed a soft blue hue, and then resumed their function. At this same moment in London, the sensors that detected a disturbance earlier glowed the same soft blue then resumed their normal function. These two actions went unnoticed by all, and it would not be known for many years to come. Harry Potter was off the magical grid.

The next morning Harry awoke early and felt well rested. He had the best sleep he had ever had and was awake before his uncle would yell at him. He quickly folded his blanket and returned it to the box it came in. he hugged his bear once more and smiled then returned him as well. He tucked the necklace into his over sized t-shirt and waited to be released from his room. He felt a bit of fear that his gifts would be taken but somehow he knew they would remain with him.

He was released by his aunt and told to use the bathroom and be quick about it. After nature was satisfied he arrived in the kitchen to begin his daily chores. He started cooking for his relatives when he was old enough to understand so this was nothing new. His aunt Petunia was already starting the coffee and he took out the pans needed to feed the others. If he was lucky he might get something they missed. His aunt accidentally brushed against him and felt something, but ignored this and continued about her work.

The Dursley males, smelling food made their way noisily down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dudley was the first to arrive for his morning feeding. He was only a few months older than Harry but was the size of a small whale. He enjoyed pushing Harry around and was often rewarded for his efforts, today was no exception. He came up behind he smaller cousin and pushed him into the stove, hoping he would burn himself. He didn't even notice the strange tingling that had just occurred.

Vernon was the last to arrive and was dressed for his day. He ordered his freak of a nephew to serve him his morning coffee. As Harry handed his overly large uncle his mug their hands brushed against on another but Vernon was too engrossed in the smell of food to notice a change.

Having served the Dursleys their meal, Harry awaited patiently to clear the dishes. He was surprised that he actually got a small plate full of breakfast. It wasn't much compared to his cousin's portion but it was more than usual. As the meal went on, Vernon spoke.

"I'm quite full Pet. You have outdone yourself." Giving his wife a compliment for Harry's cooking.

"I'm full to mum. Great breakfast." Dudley said.

"What are we going to do with all this food I cooked? I hate to waste anything." Petunia said questioningly.

"Make the freak eat it. Its probably his fault you made so much." Vernon said angrily.

"Well what are you waiting for boy? EAT, and don't leave a crumb!" Petunia said loudly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered carefully. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't want to do anything that would mess it up. He was feeling unusually hungry this morning for some reason. He dug into his breakfast with renewed vigor, being careful not to smile. His family didn't like it when he was happy. While he was eating Vernon spoke venomously.

"Now listen here you little freak. From now on whatever food is left over you have to eat it. Its bad enough we have to put up with your freakish ways, I'll not waste food because of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry answered dejectedly but smiling inside.

Vernon grumbled something incoherent at Harry, kissed his wife on the cheek and left for work.

Harry finished his breakfast, not leaving a single crumb, cleared the table, did the dishes and set upon his daily chores.

Harry was busy weeding the garden when his aunt called him inside for lunch. Dudley was already stuffing his chubby face with sandwiches and crisps. Harry was given the smallest sandwich and water to drink. Dudley had just finished his fourth sandwich and half the bowl of crisps when he announced he was full. Harry's current task was to eat the last two sandwiches and finish the crisps. What surprised him was the fact that he had been given a glass of milk by his aunt. She said to Harry.

"Drink that. The milk is going to spoil in two days and I don't want to waste good money having to dispose of it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry answered. He finished his mid day meal and cleared the dishes and resumed his chores.

Harry was stumped. Something strange was going on but he didn't want to say anything. He had eaten more in two meals than he had normally eaten in three days, and there was dinner yet to come. He wanted to ask what the change was but remembered he was not supposed to ask questions, so he just let it be.

He finished his chores and he wasn't as tired and weak as he normally felt. He washed up and began to prepare dinner for he relatives. Roast beef, vegetables, rolls and chocolate cake for desert was on the menu. He couldn't believe they were having cake today of all days, but for some reason said nothing about it.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry ate and kept his head down as Vernon chatted to Petunia about his day. He ate a healthy portion of meat and most of the vegetables, Dudley didn't like them. After everyone was finished eating, Harry served the cake, he could not believe his profound luck when he actually was served a piece, with milk to wash it down. Petunia said to Vernon.

"I'm making the little freak drink the milk before it goes bad."

"Good for you Pet. Maybe this will teach him how to respect normal people. Lord knows he needs a strong hand because of his freakishness."

Harry listened to this and wondered. _They think feeding me is a punishment. I better not say anything it might be just a fluke._ He thought to himself. After desert, Harry went to the loo and prepared for bed. For some reason his uncle didn't lock the door to his room before retiring for the evening. Harry lied in bed wrapped in his blanket holding his bear; he named him Merlin because he arrived to him just like magic. He didn't know what had happened today and hoped it wouldn't stop. He ate more than he ever had and actually enjoyed cake. This was truly the best day of his life.

Over the rest of the summer, Harry had enjoyed the fruits of the strange happenings from his birthday. He ate his fill every meal and started to grow. He had put on some weight but he was still on the small size. The school year was about to start and the biggest surprise of his life happened. Petunia bought him some clothes that were his size. She purchased them from a second hand store but they were better then anything he ever owned before. Vernon ordered him to clean out Dudley's second bedroom and 'forced' Harry to move in there. All the old and broken toys were stored in boxes and put into the attic. The books were placed neatly on a used bookcase that Petunia found at a yard sale. Vernon moved his old desk into Harry's room after he purchased a new one. A freak doesn't deserve anything new, even if the old desk was only a year old.

The school year started and Harry started into his same routine of not performing better than Dudley. Things have improved for him and he didn't want to mess it up. Dudley's gang still terrorized Harry and anyone who came near him, but Dudley stopped hitting him.

The first quarter's progress reports came out and Harry once again was stunned into silence. His Uncle spoke to him in a dangerous tone.

"Listen here boy. Dudley is in much harder classes than you. You had better pull up these grades or there will be trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry answered. He didn't have to hide his brain anymore.

After this revelation, Harry showed remarkable improvements. He earned several ribbons for academics and rose quickly to tenth in his class. He used to be last.

That summer Harry continued to perform his chores, as always but this time he was given some time off to enjoy himself. He could go to the nearby park to play or he could go to the local library to read. As long as his chores were completed, the Dursleys did not care. His chore list had shrunk considerably as well. He didn't have to paint the house again this year.

His birthday was upon him once again and Harry decided to celebrate the same way as last year. He didn't expect anything to happen but you never know. It didn't matter to him that his family still hated him. He was getting more than enough to eat, he didn't have to play dumb any more and his work load at home had lessened. He was sitting on his bed with Merlin in his lap and his blanket draped over his shoulders. With a picture of a birthday cake in his hands, he waited for the clock to strike. At midnight, Harry once again said. "Happy birthday Harry. Make a wish." Then blew out the 'candles'.

There was another bright flash of light, and this time there was a small package with an envelope. He went to open the envelope, It had the same message as last year. He opened the package with the utmost care and found a small velvet box. Inside the box was a ring made of gold. Harry's couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the name POTTER upon it's surface. The ring had a large red jewel on it and an engraved picture of a lion on one side. It was small in size, so Harry put it on his right ring finger and it fit perfectly. He felt a strange pull on his navel and then he was gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed in a large unfamiliar room. It was larger than the whole first floor of his relatives' house and decorated beautifully. There were many paintings on the walls, all appeared to be moving and sleeping. There were sculptures of various designs and very plush furniture about the area. He pulled himself up, having landed quite hard on his bum, off of a very ornate rug and suddenly became frightened. He didn't know were he was or how he arrived. Harry felt the urge to run out the nearest door when a gentile voice said.

"Good evening Harry Potter and happy birthday." She said to him.

Harry turned towards the voice to see an older woman. Well old to him. She was in her mid thirties with shoulder length blond hair. She had blue eyes and a bright smile that calmed the nervous child. She was wearing a flowing full length blue dress that Harry thought was very pretty. Harry cautiously spoke to this stranger.

"Um, thank you. Who . . . Who are you?"

"My name is Amelia and we are in my home." She said in a very kind voice.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked feeling less scared but still reserved.

"Do you believe in magic Harry? Because magic is real. I didn't mean to frighten you but there was no other way. We need your help."

"Magic isn't real. My uncle told me it wasn't. Why do you need my help?" He said defensively. He was starting to back away.

"Please Harry, I promise I won't hurt you. If you sit in that chair you're by I will try to explain. I won't come any closer." She said calmly and quietly.

Harry decided to give this woman the benefit of the doubt. He carefully moved around the plush arm chair he was hiding behind. He hopped up onto the most comfortable chair he ever sat in and waited.

Amelia, seeing that Harry was willing to listen, moved slowly to the chair she was standing near. She sat down and crossed her legs in a lady like fashion and began to speak.

"Harry, first of all, magic is very real. How do you explain the gifts you've received?"

"You sent them? Thank you." Harry said with a bright smile. This was the one who loved him.

"Yes I did, but I had help from some friends. In fact my niece Susan was the one who picked out your bear. She's your age by the way. You are a very special young man Harry. You are a wizard, just like your daddy. He was a great man. Your mummy was a fine woman as well. She was a witch, a good witch not a bad one and they both loved you very much."

Harry could not believe what he had just been told. He had read stories about witches and wizards but never believed it could be true. His mummy and daddy were good people who loved him. He began to cry.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you." Amelia said caringly.

"My aunt and uncle lied. They said my parents were worthless drunks." He said in between sobs.

Amelia's blood boiled upon hearing this. But now was not the time, there was much to do and time was of the essence. She spoke softly.

"I know you are hurting but try to understand. Your aunt was jealous of your mummy because she could do magic. Your parents were the finest people I've ever met. I'll tell you about them later but now I need you to help me."

"What do you need me to do?" He said trying to hold back his tears.

"I need you to come with me and talk to some people. A bad man wants to steal your parents' things from you and we are going to stop him."

"Why would he do that? What did I do to him?" He said. The sadness was gone and now he felt angry.

"That is a story for another time. Will you come with me? I'll show you some magic." She said hopefully.

"Okay, I'll help, but what can I do?"

"Don't you worry about that. Now may I come closer, I want to show you some magic."

"Okay." He said with a shaky voice.

Amelia stood up and walked slowly towards Harry. She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at him. Harry suddenly became frantic and she lowered her wand and spoke kindly to him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just want to change your night cloths into something else. Please."

Harry nodded and sat rigid in his chair. Amelia waved her wand at him and his pajama bottoms and t-shirt he was wearing changed into a very nice dark blue suit. She waved her wand again and a comfortable pair of dress shoes appeared in front of him on the floor. One more wave and a plain black cloak appeared.

Harry looked at his new attire and was stunned. Magic is real. He thought to himself. He put on the shoes and he felt like a different person. The only thing he could think of to say was. "WOW!"

Amelia chuckled aloud at Harry's exclamation. She thought to herself. It's not as good as Minerva but not bad at all. She spoke to Harry.

"Did you like that? I'll show you some more later. For now if you would put on that cloak and pull the hood up we will be off."

Harry nodded in agreement and set to comply with his instructions. While Harry was donning his cloak, Amelia donned her own. When his hood was in place she spoke sweetly to Harry.

"Now what I need you to do is hold my hand and don't let go. Just relax."

Harry took hold of the proffered hand and held it tightly. He relaxed as much as he could and with a loud crack they were gone.

The two reappeared in a darkened alcove. Amelia could feel Harry trembling. She spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Harry but it was the fastest way to get you here. You are in Diagon Alley by the way."

"Why are we here?" He said with a nervous tone.

"We are going to speak with some . . . people about your parents' things. The people are not quite . . . Human but don't worry they will not harm you." She said sweetly.

"What do you mean not human? Are they monsters or aliens?" He asked.

"I'll explain along the way." She answered as they began to walk out into the alley.

The alley was moderately lit with oil type street lights that gave it a Victorian feel. There were a few people out for the evening, enjoying the warm night. A few of the people Harry observed had very pasty white skin, like they had never seen sunlight, but the pair was other wise ignored. As they walked along the cobble stone road Amelia spoke.

"The people we are going to meat with are called Goblins. They are not a very friendly sort of people but if you are respectful to them they will be the same to you."

"Will they be mad at me because it's so late?" Harry asked.

"No. In fact they were more than willing to set up an appointment just for us."

They walked along for a short while until they arrived at a large building in the center of the alley. The large marble pillars and intricate sculptures were an amazing contrast to the blandness of the rest he had seen. Amelia spoke.

"Welcome to Gringotts Harry. Now don't you worry about a thing, if you have any questions just ask me."

"I only have about a million of them mam."

Amelia chuckled aloud as they entered. The bank was sparsely populated. There were a few of the pasty white people Harry had seen earlier and he gasped aloud when he saw their fangs. When the pair arrived at the counter, Harry became increasingly scared when he first saw a Goblin up close. They were a short creature with large protruding ears and very little hair on their heads. The long noses and wide eyes only made their appearance scarier, but their spiky teeth put Harry over the edge. He squeezed Amelia's hand tightly and she returned the gesture to comfort him. She knew he was frightened by everything that was happening but it was necessary. After speaking with a Goblin named Griphook, the pair was lead to a private meeting room in the back. The room was sparsely decorated, with only a table, a few chairs and some landscape paintings on the walls but otherwise it was nothing special.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes when another Goblin named Sharkbreath entered. He was carrying a stack of folders and wasted no time and began to speak.

"Good evening Madam Bones. Is this the young man that we spoke of earlier?"

"Yes Sharkbreath, this is Harry Potter. I hope you can help us."

"In light of what has happened recently, we are more than willing to help. Off the record of course." He said with an evil grin.

"Of course." Amelia said grinning.

Harry was confused about what he had just heard and asked politely.

"Mr. Goblin sir. I don't want to get anyone in trouble helping me."

Sharkbreath smiled warmly, well as warm as a Goblin can, and answered.

"My name is Sharkbreath Mr. Potter and no one is going to get into trouble. Now on to business. I assume you are wearing your family ring?"

Harry nodded and showed Sharkbreath the ring he was wearing. After examining the ring for a few moments he spoke.

"It appears that you are in fact Harry Potter but we need to make sure. Please give me your hand. This might pinch just a bit."

Harry nervously complied and offered his hand. Sharkbreath quickly poked Harry with what looked like a feather and let go of his hand. The Goblin was impressed that Harry did not even flinch when he was poked. He took the blood tipped quill and placed it on some of the thick paper Harry had seen before and to his amazement, it began to move on its own.

Amelia was proud of Harry for not making a fuss about what had happened. She silently scolded herself for not warning him before hand but it worked out in the end. She looked at the charmed parchment and smiled at the results. There were a few lesser known families that were listed and this would definitely anger a few people in the morning. When the quill stopped writing and fell down, Sharkbreath spoke.

"My apologies Lord Potter but we had to make sure. Now we can retrieve all your things without any difficulty. From what Madam Bones told me, I assume that you will want your library at your disposal when you start school?"

"I have a library? Why did you call me Lord Potter? What just happened?" Harry asked with a mixture of excitement, confusion and fear.

"Calm down Harry. You are a lord because your daddy was a lord. Yes you have a library. I believe it was one of the things the bad men were after. I asked Sharkbreath to have it set up so you can use it when you go to magic school. I hope you don't mind I did that?" Amelia said lovingly.

"I'm going to go to magic school?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh Yes. When you are old enough. In fact, my niece Susan will be in your class."

"Wow. Thank you both. I don't mind you did that but why did those bad men want to take my stuff?"

"I can answer that Lord Potter. It seems that some people think they are better than others and believe they deserve your things more than you do." Sharkbreath said.

"So they are like the bullies at school who steal from little kids because they are bigger than them."

"Something like that, but we stopped them tonight. Your parents would be very proud of you. Now unless there is anything else I have to get you back before you are missed." Amelia said.

Sharkbreath stated that they were finished, but would meet later for the final details. Amelia and Harry both thanked him for all his help and quickly left the bank and returned to the alcove where they first arrived and with another loud crack they were gone. They reappeared in the lounge where Harry began his little adventure and he couldn't stop grinning. Amelia noticed this and asked.

"Did you enjoy yourself Harry?"

"Yeah. I feel like a spy or something. You know stopping the bad guys without them knowing it."

Amelia laughed aloud and said. "I suppose it was like that, wasn't it. How would you like to see some more magic?"

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes really. Now just sit on the sofa and watch."

Harry eagerly complied with Amelia's instructions and quickly got comfortable on a very plush sofa.

Amelia walked in front of Harry and with a deep breath waved her wand and Harry instantly fell asleep. She then ended the transfiguration on his clothes and banished the conjured items. It was at this time another woman entered the room. She was a mature woman and had a very dignified air about her. She walked over to the sleeping child and waved her own wand over him. After examining Harry she pulled a vial from her robes and poured its contents down Harry's throat, using her wand to help him swallow. She then pulled a small box from her robes and enlarged it to its original size and placed it upon the sleeping child's chest. She nodded to Amelia and took a step back. Amelia came forward and said regretfully.

"Please forgive me. OBLIVIATE" After she completed the task, she waved her wand over his ring and made it invisible. She then touched the wrapped box with her wand and said, "Portus" and in an instant Harry was gone. She turned to the other woman and said. "Come along Poppy the others are waiting." Poppy nodded and with two sharp cracks the two women were gone.

The two women arrived in a Muggle hotel room and were greeted warmly.

"Good evening sisters. I hope everything went well." The older woman said.

"Yes Minerva. Everything went smoothly." Amelia said.

"Excellent! Now tell us everything." Minerva said.

Poppy and Amelia quickly took their seats that were provided. There was several other women in the room and all were eager to here their sisters' reports. Amelia spoke first.

"We arrived at Gringotts and took care of the problem of Harry's inheritance. I also found out that he is the sole heir to several lesser families. The Carmichael, Gambler, Decker, Jefferies, Shaw, and Kirkland families have all died out. Everything from the Potter and the other families will be moved to his family vault except for his library. He seemed quite excited at the prospect of having his own library at his disposal. He is just like Sister Lily in that respect. A portion of the money retrieved from the lesser families has gone to the Goblin Nation and another portion has gone into our fund, the rest will be placed in a separate vault for Harry's use when he turns thirteen. He seemed to think he was playing spy when we were done. I disillusioned his ring and his memory has been blocked and modified prior to his return."

"Very good. Well done. What do you have to report Poppy?" Minerva said.

"I have examined Mr. Potter and I am most pleased at his progress. He is almost where he should be for his age, but not quite. I administered a time-release nutrient potion to him and completed my scan. His magic is growing stronger but the dark magic from his scar still worries me. The blocks that were placed on him by Sister Lily are almost gone and his pendent seems to be working perfectly to suppress accidental magic as well as any outside tampering. I finished my scans and gave him the gift and let Amelia complete her tasks."

"Well done both of you. You seem to have outdone yourself Anastasia. Your unique gifts seem to be working splendidly."

"Thank you Minerva. I'm not a runes mistress for nothing." Anastasia Fitzpatrick stated.

"And so modest as well."

"Oh be quiet Dolores." She said chuckling.

"That's quite enough ladies. Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention Dolores. If you hadn't, Mr. Potter would have lost everything."

"You are most welcome. Tell me why the old man hasn't done something. It's almost like he wanted Mr. Potter to loose his belongings." Dolores Umbridge said.

"I have no idea. Albus does things for no apparent reason. I'm beginning to wonder about his sanity. He says he does things for 'the greater good' but who's good is the question. If we hadn't stepped in, Mr. Potter would still be living like an animal and would have lost everything. Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"Yes. I have recently discovered a prophecy concerning Harry and You-Know-Who. I can not retrieve it, only Harry can, but it was given to Dumbledore originally." Cassandra Lovegood stated.

"Be careful Cassie. If you are found out, the Unspeakables will eliminate you." Septima Vector stated worried.

"I'll be careful. I don't think I should poke around as much as I have been in the past. Luna is coming into her powers."

"Is she a Seer like you thought?"

"No Rita, but she is a Clairvoyant. She can already perceive creatures of pure magic and also has limited mage sight." Cassandra stated proudly.

"She will make a remarkable addition to our ranks, when the time comes. Our numbers are at an all time low and we haven't had any potential candidates for some time." Minerva stated.

"I beg to differ. Miss Tonks is quite a remarkable young lady and a metamorphamagus as well." Pomona Sprout stated.

"True but we will have to wait and see won't we. Dumbledore and his teachings are making it nearly impossible to find young women to recruit. They all idolize him and are unwilling to go against him." Deloris said.

"I agree. That is why we needed to help Mr. Potter. His popularity could be just what we need to undermine Albus. He is just to well connected and influential to deal with directly. If he continued to treat Mr. Potter with disdain, Mr. Potter will look up to Albus as a sort of savior instead of the jailer he truly is. If there is nothing to add we will adjourn for the evening." Minerva stated flatly.

"There is one more thing. I uncovered a betrothal agreement, created by James, aside from the two we already knew about." Deloris said.

"Who is the agreement with?" Amelia asked angrily.

"It is to Ginerva Weasley." Dolores said.

"This is not good. Molly was denied entry into the Sisterhood because of her loyalty to Dumbledore. For now we do nothing. If we can recruit her; fine. If not we will find a way to break the agreement. Thankfully it is not a marriage contract, which would have been disastrous. I will not have Lord Potter in the hands of someone we have no influence over." Minerva said sternly.

All the ladies agreed at this statement. They all said their goodbyes and left the hotel room to their respective homes. Two women were not happy with the thought of the third agreement and hoped for the best. If hope wasn't enough they would make something happen. All of them were left with one thought; how do you out manipulate a master manipulator.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

A/N: The family names I got from friends of mine. I like using Dolores Umbridge in a good way because no one else will. I've seen good Snape and Malfoy but no Umbridge. The Weasleys, in general, will not be evil just too loyal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore will be manipulative and controlling but not evil. Betrothal agreements and marriage contracts are different, from my point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a bit off. He had a strange taste in his mouth and his hand hurt, but over all he was fine. He found a wrapped gift on his chest and quickly sat up to unwrap it. Before he had the chance, he heard his aunt knock on his door to begin his daily chores. He set the gift aside for now to begin his day.

Inside Gringotts, two well dressed men approached the counter and demanded to see a claims manager. The clerk called over another Goblin and the two men were lead to the same room that was used the night before. The two wizards only waited a few moments when the claims manager arrived and began to speak.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked in a serious tone.

"We are here to claim to properties of these families. A law was passed yesterday and it gives us the right to do so."

"I need to see the law you speak of, then we will proceed." The goblin replied strongly.

The older of the two men handed the claims manager a piece of official looking parchment. It stated the law in question and gave these men the authority to claim any property from families that have died out or have not claimed their inheritance before a set time; which was today. The goblin finished reading and spoke.

"Everything seems to be in order. What families' property are you claiming?"

The older man gave the goblin a list of family names and waited eagerly. The goblin called for his assistant and stated.

"Griphook, bring me the files of the Jevic and Zeno families."

"Yes, Master Sharkbreath."

"What is the meaning of this? There are far more names on that list. I want all the Potter property brought to me immediately." The older man demanded.

"That sir is impossible, for it has already been claimed." Sharkbreath stated firmly.

"That is impossible. The law only passed yesterday and Harry Potter isn't here to claim his inheritance. As Minister of Magic, I order you to turn over the Potter vaults to me." Fudge said angrily.

"Minister, I am following YOUR law to the letter. If you continue to make demands for things you have no right to, by both of our laws, I will have to report this to MY superiors." Sharkbreath said coldly.

Minister Fudge paled went he heard this statement. He could start a war with the Goblin Nation if he pressed this matter further. The families that were unclaimed were both worthless to him; he wanted the Potter vaults and all their property, for the ministry of course. Griphook had returned during Fudge's rant and placed the files in front of Sharkbreath. Inside, the claim's manager was laughing at the minister's behavior. After the younger man calmed the minister, both men left in a huff leaving Sharkbreath alone to his merriment.

Outside the bank, Minister Fudge was fuming. The plan was perfect but it did not work. He turned to his companion and said.

"Lucius, what happened? There is no way Potter could have claimed his inheritance. Albus has him hidden somewhere; even I don't know where. How could this have happened?"

"It appears that Dumbledore has found a way around our new law. He did declare himself Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian. Perhaps he claimed the Potter Estate in Mr. Potter's name. As far as the other families, I am unsure of what has occurred."

"How could he know about the law? We passed it without him even being there. He's away on holiday somewhere."

"Dumbledore has connections everywhere. He could have been forewarned of our plans and sought to circumvent them. Until we have some sort of proof, there is nothing that can be done." Lucius said.

Both men agreed reluctantly to let the matter rest, for now, and made their way to the apparation point to start their work day. Neither man noticed a beetle fly off in the opposite direction. The beetle landed in an office near the far end of the alley. The beetle transformed into a woman and she was greeted by another.

"Good morning Rita. What can the Quibbler do for you today?" Cassandra Lovegood asked.

"Good morning Cassie. I have some interesting information for you. The real question is; do you want to make some noise?" Rita Skeeter said deviously.

"What have you got?" Cassie asked, and the two women started to make plans. The fallout of this story could have lasting consequences.

Harry had a busy day. After completing all of his chores, he and his aunt ran some errands. Harry was used as a sort of pack mule, carrying the various purchases his aunt made on their venture. When dinner was completed, he returned to his room. He had forgotten about the gift that was present when he awoke that morning and suddenly became excited. He took the gift, sat on his bed and opened it carefully. Inside were several books. Harry looked at the titles and thought to himself. I wonder why they sent these to me. The titles included: Writing Award Winning Essays; The Art of Meditation; Beginning Latin; and The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Harry shrugged his shoulders and thought to himself again. _Well the first gifts helped me out a lot; I guess I should give them a try._ That being said Harry began to read_._

It was a few days later when The Quibbler ran the story entitled:

**Potter Family Fortune Disappears**

**This reporter has recently discovered a horrifying occurrence. The Potter Family fortune has gone missing. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his partner in crime, as it were, Lucius Malfoy pushed through a law granting them the authority to confiscate the property of any unclaimed inheritances by the thirty-first of July of this year. This date coincidentally is the same as the eighth birthday of the sole Potter heir, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

**Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. The Potter fortune was claimed by parties unknown before these two scoundrels could act and is now missing. Minister Fudge nearly caused an incident with the Goblin Nation with his antics.**

**Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter's self appointed Magical Guardian, was unavailable to prevent this unscrupulous act because he had been on holiday and could not be bothered to perform his duties.**

**This reporter is regretful that the young Lord Potter, who had protected us from You-Know-Who, has lost everything due to the insatiable greed of two men in power and the incompetence of a third. Harry Potter is set to attend Hogwarts in three years time. If this is how we as a people thank our heroes, I shudder to think what we do to our foes.**

**Cassandra Lovegood**

**Staff Reporter **

The Ministry of Magic was in an uproar when the article hit the newsstands. There was an overload of Floo Calls and the number of Howlers was incalculable. The people, on a whole, were outraged by this loss and wanted blood. The law in question was permanently on the books and public record. There was absolutely no way to hide this incident and justice would soon prevail. An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, the Magical equivalent of Parliament and court system, was called to find answers.

Albus Dumbledore, the head of the Wizengamot, was ordered to return early from his holiday abroad. Upon his return, he read the article and his blood ran cold. When he read the law in question, his heart nearly stopped. The loss of the Potter family fortune, in his mind, was not that big an issue. The issue is that as Harry Potter's Magical Guardian, it was his responsibility to protect the young lord's interests. Unfortunately, Albus cut a few corners as it were to declare himself guardian. When the truth comes out, it would be a devastating blow and the consequences will not be pleasant. However there was no way to prevent the truth from being revealed. The people wanted answers-NOW.

The Wizengamot voted, almost unanimously, to impeach Cornelius Fudge from office for improprieties and violating inheritance laws. Lucius Malfoy was removed from his position on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts for the same reasons. Both men lost their jobs and their reputations were destroyed.

Albus Dumbledore was called before the whole of the Wizengamot, to answer his charges of incompetence. Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office, had been named Interim Minister, until a proper election could be held. The inquiry began as Amelia Bones spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore you are here to answer some very serious questions. I searched for the documentation for your apparent Magical Guardianship of one Harry James Potter but could not locate any. Please explain."

"I apologize for any confusion. I am merely acting in the capacity as Harry Potter's Magical Guardian for his true guardian is currently unavailable." Albus said in his best grandfatherly tone.

"You mean to tell me that Harry Potter does not have a proper Magical Guardian? If his primary guardian was unavailable, why wasn't a secondary guardian notified? Who is Harry Potter's proper guardian? What are you playing at Dumbledore?" Amelia spat venomously.

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily and said. "Madam Bones you must understand, I meant no harm to Harry Potter. At the time, there were still Death Eaters about and would have stopped at nothing to kill him; to avenge their fallen Master. The unfortunate incident with the Longbottoms is a testament to that fact. I merely wanted to protect Harry Potter from harm and took up the role as his Magical Guardian until another could be found and the danger had passed. No one could have fore-scene the theft of his family property."

"If you are not his proper magical Guardian, then why are you receiving the standard stipend from the Potter account as if you were? Who is Harry Potter's proper guardian?" Amelia said coldly.

There were many whispers in the court and none of them were complementary. The more this investigation continues the worse it seems to become.

Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, was between a proverbial rock and a hard place. The only way to escape this inquiry with his bits intact was to tell the truth; the Dumbledore version of course. He spoke solemnly.

"I do apologize for what this appears to be. I have not kept ant of the money that was paid to me. I place it into a separate account to present to Harry Potter when he comes of age. A sort of graduation present, as it were. I do have some of Mr. Potter's things that were salvaged from his parents home that night and I am more than willing to return them when he come to Hogwarts. As far as I am aware, his next in line guardian is Arthur Weasley."

"I am pleased to hear you say you are willing to part with property that isn't yours to begin with. How do you know Arthur Weasley is Harry Potter's proper guardian? I checked the records and the Will of Lily and James Potter were never read and you personally sealed it. Why is that?" Amelia said sarcastically.

Rufus Scrimgeour had been listening very attentively. As an auror he had conducted many interviews with suspects and can smell rubbish a mile away. He never really cared for Albus Dumbledore and his ambition to become Minister of Magic is well within his grasp. He and his former superior Amelia Bones had always gotten along quite well and had a good working relationship. If he can help his colleague, dispense some justice, help The-Boy-Who-Lived and further his career; now was the time. He spoke with authority.

"I've heard enough. Albus Dumbledore it appears that you have side-stepped a few laws yourself and are trying to cover up something else. I ask the court to vote on the following: One-Unsealing the Potter will and finding out who really is Harry Potter's guardian; Two-return all property, including money, in existence to said guardian; and Three-the suspension of Albus Dumbledore from the Wizengamot for a term of one year for his poor judgment. Is this acceptable Madam Bones or was there something else?"

"No Minister, this will do quite nicely. Thank you." She said sweetly.

Albus Dumbledore paled at the thought of opening the will. He would loose influence over Harry Potter and that would be disastrous. He thought quickly and asked respectfully.

"Minister, if I may ask one indulgence. The residence where Harry Potter is housed is protected by special wards based on blood family. They are the strongest wards to protect him from those that seek to harm him. I ask respectfully that his guardian leave him with his family, it is in his best interests. They are the only family he has left."

"That is not my decision to make. His proper guardian will make that decision when the time comes." Rufus said flatly. Albus sighed mournfully.

The vote was taken and it was virtually unanimous on all counts. Albus Dumbledore was suspended from duty for one year, much to his dismay. The Potter will was unsealed and Minerva McGonagall was named Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. Arthur Weasley was on the list of potential guardians, although further down. Albus returned all the things recovered from Godric's Hallow, which included paintings both magical and non-magical, jewelry, their wands, a large collection of books and various other household items that survived. Above all these trinkets, an invisibility cloak. Minerva agreed to leave Harry with his relatives much to Albus' pleasure, but this was only for the time being for the Head of the Sisterhood had her own plans.

Over the next three years Harry's life went on blissfully unaware of the happenings in the Magical world. Because of the book on writing essays he stayed in the top five of his grade. He learned not only to write excellent papers but also improved his penmanship, because neatness counts. The book on meditation helped him to relax and he could concentrate on his homework better. Latin was difficult but he muddled through it. He even obtained the intermediate version of the series from the library. He now spoke acceptable Latin; he even tried a few other languages such as French, Spanish, and Italian. He had a passable knowledge of all four languages. The last book was a series of children's stories, similar to The Three Little Pigs and others of the like were interesting and had a magical overtone. He never received another gift but that didn't bother him too much. He was getting plenty of food, his clothes weren't the best but they fit and he didn't have to hide his intelligence. All in all, the past five years were a monumental improvement over his first five. He mentally vowed to thank whoever sent him his gifts all those years ago and hoped one day he would meet them.

The school year had only just ended and Harry had begun his yearly ritual of tending to Aunt Petunia's rose garden. He had just completed weeding and trimming the dead branches when he heard a voice say.

"Harry Potter I presume."

Harry spun around quickly and his eyes gazed upon the woman who spoke his name. She was a fairly tall older woman, with her graying hair in a tight bun. She was wearing a small pair of glasses that were on the edge of he nose and a long dress with a plaid design that in Harry's mind was much too hot to wear in the rising temperatures. He composed himself and spoke carefully.

"Hello, you really shouldn't be here. My aunt will have a fit if she finds you. I'm glad my uncle isn't here, he would be furious."

"Let me worry about that Mr. Potter. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I have something very important to discuss with you and your aunt."

"Okay. I guess we should go inside then." He said cautiously.

Minerva nodded and followed Harry through the back door and into the kitchen. Before he could even speak his aunt bellowed loudly.

"YOU!! How dare you come here. You were the one that came for my perfect sister and took her to that FREAK school of yours. Get out, the boy is not going."

"Mrs. Dursley I suggest you calm yourself before I do something you will regret." Minerva said coldly.

Petunia quickly composed herself, even though she was furious. She had seen a bit of what this woman could do and was not going to anger her more. She was frightened because Vernon was currently at work and Dudley was having tea with friends. She spoke venomously.

"What do you want here?"

"You know why I'm here Mrs. Dursley. It is time for Mr. Potter to attend Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked. It was more than obvious to him that his aunt and this woman knew each other.

"Hogwarts is the school your parents went to and now it is time for you to attend as well."

"He will not be going. We swore that we would put an end to this nonsense when we took the little freak in." Petunia spat.

"Mr. Potter would you please go to your room and wait for me there. I need to have a frank discussion with your aunt. It is the first room on the left is it not?" Minerva said calmly.

Harry nodded and went to his room. His mind was racing and wanted to know more about whom this woman is and what exactly is Hogwarts. After Harry left for his room, Minerva turned to Petunia and said in a cold hard voice.

"Sit down Mrs. Dursley. You knew this day would come. Be grateful it wasn't the old man who came here. We know all about the cupboard so do not try to deny any of it. It is taking every bit of my resolve not to hex you where you stand. I came here to tell you that once Mr. Potter leaves here he will not be returning."

"The old man said he had to stay here until he became an adult." Petunia said fearfully.

"He did hot have the right to place Mr. Potter with you in the first place. I have been named his LEGAL guardian and I am taking him away from here. I came here when your husband was at work to avoid a confrontation. Do not press this matter further." Minerva warned.

Petunia went pale and sat in silence. Minerva walked up the stairs to her charges room to inform him of the new development. She arrived at her destination and knocked on the door. She was invited in and she surveyed her surroundings. His room was neat and orderly, except for his desk as it seems he was working on something. She did not see the gifts he received and asked.

"Mr. Potter where are your blanket and teddy bear?"

Harry's eyes went wide and asked quickly. "Are you the one who sent them?"

"Yes, but I had help from some friends. I personally picked out your blanket." She stated proudly.

"Thank you so much. I keep them hidden in my wardrobe so my cousin didn't try to steal them."

"Very good. I am here to give you this letter and answer any questions you may have."

She handed Harry the letter made of the same thick paper he had seen before. He quickly read the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After he read the letter he exclaimed.

"My gifts were delivered by magic weren't they?"

"Yes they were. There is another matter that we need to discuss but it is more serious in nature. When you were placed here it was done illegally. However this matter has been resolved. When you leave here today you will not be returning. These documents state that I am your legal guardian." She handed Harry a small stack of official documents but Harry had only one question.

"Did you mean what you said on the first gift; that you loved me?" He said with tears forming.

"Yes, I meant every word and more. I held you when you were only a few days old and you stole my heart. I sorry I didn't come for you sooner but I'm here now." She said with her own tears forming.

Harry didn't know what else to do but he quickly agreed to go with her. He retrieved all the gifts he received and a few other personal items. Minerva conjured a large duffle type bag for Harry to place his things. It did not go unnoticed to her that Harry had even saved the wrapping paper and bows from both gifts. He did not need to bring clothing for they would be shopping today. Once all his belongings were packed and a quick once over to make sure he didn't forget anything, Minerva pulled out her wand and shrank the bag and placed it in her robe pocket. She took Harry's hand and told him to relax and with a sharp crack they were gone; leaving Privet Drive and the Dursleys behind forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Check out my new one-shot Paybacks are a Witch.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter reappeared in front of a small cottage in the country. Quickly composing himself Harry asked.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Harry said nervously.

"It is called Apparation. It is how witches and wizards travel. We are standing on my property just outside of Kent." Minerva said.

"Wow. I've done that before. It felt the same." He said.

"You have? When?" Minerva asked concerned.

"About two years ago. My cousin's gang was chasing me and I wished to be some place else and I ended up on the roof of my school."

"Has this happened before?" Minerva questioned.

"Not that I remember."

"Very well. Let's go inside and have lunch. I'll try to answer any questions you have and explain a few other things as well, before we get started."

Harry agreed and the two started towards the house. Along the way, Minerva pondered their brief conversation. Even with the pendant he still performed strong accidental magic. Perhaps we underestimated how powerful he truly is. As they neared the cottage, Harry felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. He became frightened and this did not go unnoticed by his companion. Minerva spoke.

"Don't be afraid. We just passed through the wards surrounding the house and property. Wards are powerful protective spells. They won't harm you if you are welcome here."

"Do all magical homes have these, um wards?"

"Yes. Some are even more powerful than these."

Harry accepted this answer and they proceeded inside. Inside, Harry noticed that the inside was somewhat larger than he expected. The living room was very spacious and had comfortable looking chairs and sofa with a large coffee table in the center. There were paintings of people and they appeared to be moving. The centerpiece was a large fireplace. Minerva led them through the living room into the kitchen when a strange creature appeared. She was wearing a pink flowery dress and had large protruding eyes with large pointy ears. She spoke in a happy but squeaky voice.

"Mistress is home and is bringing young master."

"Mipsy this is Harry Potter. He will be living here. Harry this is Mipsy, she will help you with anything you need." Minerva said.

"Hello Mipsy. Um. . . What are you?" Harry asked.

"I is Mipsy the House Elf and you is Master Harry Potter. You is powerful wizard. Mipsy is taking good care of you. Mipsy is good House Elf."

"Okay. Thank you Mipsy." Harry said cautiously.

"Master Harry is thanking Mipsy. Master Harry is good master." Mipsy said bouncing and crying at the same time.

"Mipsy please make us a light lunch. We have much to do today." Minerva commanded softly.

Mipsy nodded then went about her assigned task. Harry shook his head and looked at Minerva oddly. He had many questions before his arrival and the list was growing quickly. Soon there was a plates filled with sandwiches and crisps. Two glasses were present and a pitcher of some type of juice was present. Harry looked at the glass and Minerva spoke.

"That is pumpkin juice. I hope you like it."

Harry took a sip of his juice and instantly fell in love with the taste. He said.

"This is good. I've never had anything like this before."

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Now eat up then I'll explain a few things to you."

They ate in relative silence and Harry ate his fill. Their meal complete Harry was about to clear the table when Mipsy stopped him. Harry not wanting to cause problems relented to her antics and followed Minerva to the living room. They both sat on a very comfortable sofa and Minerva began to speak.

"I know you must have many questions so I'll try to answer them as best as I can."

"I'm not sure where to start. Let me see if I understand this. I'm a wizard and my parents were as well. They went to your school and now it's my turn. This all seems too weird."

"I understand your confusion. Your aunt was supposed to inform you of all this long ago but she did not. I assure you that you are indeed a wizard and I suspect a very powerful one as well. Your parents were very powerful in their own right as well."

"You knew them?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I taught them and was their head of house. After they finished school, we became good friends. I even worked with your mother for a short time. I'll tell you about them later."

"Thank you. The letter said that you are the Headmistress. What do you teach?"

"Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. I teach Transfiguration, that is changing one thing into another. Let me show you."

Minerva drew her wand from her robes and waved it upon a potted plant on the coffee table and changed it into a lamp. Another wave and the lamp changed into a turtle. Yet another wave and the plant was restored to it original form.

"That was cool. Will I be able to do that someday?" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"I dare say you will; if you apply yourself. Your father was extremely gifted in the art." Minerva said happily.

"I'll try my best. Um. . . The letter said I have to buy all sorts of things but I haven't any money. I don't want to be a burden to you about this." Harry said embarrassed.

"Harry, your parents were quite well off so there is nothing to worry yourself over, and you will never be a burden. They created a trust fund for you to cover your school expenses and other things. I'll teach you how to manage your money as time goes by. There is an important matter I need to discuss with you and it concerns your parents and your place in the wizarding world." Minerva said solemnly.

"What about my parents?" Harry asked fretfully.

"Harry your parents were very fine people. This may be difficult for you to accept, but I would rather not lie to you. Before you were born, we were at war with a very evil wizard and his followers. Your parents were fighting against them and they were marked for death. Your parents were murdered by the Dark Lord himself."

"My parents were murdered. My aunt told me they died in a drunken car crash."

Minerva's blood boiled when she heard this but composed herself quickly and said comfortingly. "Your aunt was jealous of your mother because she had magic. Now, when the Dark Lord killed your parents he tried to kill you but for some reason he could not. When he tried; you defeated him that night. That is how you received your scar. Your famous in our world."

"I k. . .killed him." Harry said shaking.

"Please try to calm yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. The curse he used reflected back towards him off of you. I honestly do not know if he is dead, alive or somewhere in between but you stopped him that night. That is why you are famous. People call you The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry tried to control his breathing to calm himself and succeeded after a few moments. The realization that he was famous set in and he asked. "Why did you tell me this?"

"I wanted to inform you ahead of time because we are going to the magical shopping district called Diagon Alley. Many people will want to meet you and I didn't want you to be overwhelmed. I couldn't think of an easier way to tell you, but I wanted you to be prepared."

"I think I understand. Thank you for telling me about my parents. They were heroes weren't they?" Harry said.

"Yes they were. You should be proud of them; I know they would be proud of you. Is there anything else you wish to ask before we begin?"

"Um. . .What should I call you? Miss McGonagall?" Harry questioned sheepishly.

"You can call me Minerva or Aunt Minerva if you feel comfortable. In school, you will address me as Professor McGonagall. Anything else?" She said calmly.

"Not right now but I have loads of questions." Harry said smiling.

"I'm sure you do. Now let's be off. We are going to Apparate to Diagon Alley and begin our little adventure." Minerva said teasingly.

Harry chuckled softly and they left the cottage. Once outside, Minerva took Harry's hand and with a crack they were gone.

They reappeared in Diagon Alley, at the public apparation point and made their way to Gringotts. Along the way Harry felt he had been here before but shrugged it off and they made their way inside. The bank was not crowded so Minerva quickly went to a nearby teller and informed the goblin of their appointment. All the while Harry still felt a strange familiarity with this place and reminded himself to ask Minerva later.

They were lead into an office in back and were met immediately by a familiar Goblin. He spoke.

"Madam McGonagall welcome and this must be Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sharkbreath this is Harry Potter. We are here for his trust vault key."

Upon hearing the name, Harry knew he had been here before but remained silent. Sharkbreath handed Minerva a key and a ledger then called another goblin named Griphook to escort them to their vaults. The cart ride was interesting to say the least. Harry was at first startled but soon felt elated. They feeling of the wind in his hair was wondrous. Minerva noticed this and smiled, she was enjoying the ride as well.

The cart stopped near vault number 1587. This was the vault opened with the money retrieved from Dumbledore and will be used for Harry's care. Minerva quickly gathered a large sum of money while Harry waited outside. Her business completed, the trio returned to the cart and set off once again. It came to a stop outside vault number 687. Griphook opened the vault and Harry was stunned. He managed to stammer.

"All this is mine?"

"Yes Harry. The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle." Minerva said in a scholarly tone.

"That means there are four hundred ninety three Knuts to a Galleon." Harry said confidently.

"Correct." Griphook said. Minerva seemed impressed.

"I'm pretty good with numbers. How much should I take? What do I carry it in?" Harry said.

"There is a money pouch hanging there on the wall." Griphook stated pointing to the far wall.

"Please allow me Harry." Minerva said as she retrieved the money pouch and filled it with more than enough to take care of his needs. She handed the pouch to Harry and the three returned to the cart and then the surface. Harry smiled the whole time.

There business complete, Minerva and Harry left the bank and began their adventure. Their first stop was Madam Malkins for school robes. They also purchased a full new wardrobe for Harry, since he brought nothing with him. They also purchased a tartan. Harry asked.

"What's this for?"

"This is a kilt. You are a descendent from the Shaw family which is an offshoot of the Stewart Clan. I go to a Scottish festival every year and I would like you to attend with me."

"I never knew that. Can you tell me more about my family later?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Minerva gleefully stated.

The next stop was the trunk store where Minerva suggested a four compartment trunk, to keep him better organized. The clerk explained to Harry how the trunk worked and set them on their way.

The two went form shop to shop, gathering the items Harry would need for school. While in the stationary store Harry spotted something familiar. Minerva asked.

"Harry what are those?"

"There called notebooks. It's what non-magical students use to stay organized. And these are biros. It's what they write with. I'm surprised to see things like this here."

"Ah. I see you discovered our new muggle line of school supplies. They are very popular with the muggle-born students." The clerk said.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"It's the word we use to describe non-magical people. We don't use such things in class however." Minerva said.

"Could I get some for personal use? I want to do well and their not expensive." Harry asked.

"I don't see any problem but not too many. We still have much to buy." Minerva reminded.

"Thank you." Harry said as he gathered a dozen notebooks and a pack of biros. Minerva helped gather his quills, ink and more than enough parchment for the year. She also suggested a day planner to stay organized and promised to show him what to do.

The next stop was the bookstore. Where Minerva helped him gather everything he needed and a few extras including Hogwarts a History. They also purchased a few periodicals for Harry to examine. Harry teased Minerva when he saw her picture on the cover of Transfiguration Weekly; calling her a cover girl and asked for her autograph. She smiled at his antics and was pleased he was feeling more at ease with her, but she still called him a cheeky fellow.

Leaving the book store Harry began to feel odd. Minerva noticed this and asked concerned.

"Harry are you ill? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm being pulled or something. Like there is somewhere I have to be. I don't know how else to describe it." Harry said confused.

"Pulled you say. Let the feeling take you where it wants you to go and we can sort this out." Minerva said cautiously.

Harry nodded in agreement and started walking toward the pull. They arrived outside Eyelops Owl Emporium and Harry stated. "She's in there."

"She you say. You must feel the pull of your familiar." Minerva said as she removed her hand from her wand. She didn't want to take any chances.

Harry wasn't sure what she was talking about but trusted her judgment and the pair entered the store where mass pandemonium was taking place. One of the owls had escaped from its cage and was causing a disturbance. The clerk was desperately attempting to subdue to the excitable owl when he hear a voice yell.

"Leave her alone! You're scaring her!" Harry yelled protectively.

"Listen here boy. Don't tell me. . ." The clerk was cut off by Minerva because he was brandishing his wand at Harry.

"Sir put your wand away this instant. Harry are you alright?" Minerva commanded.

"Harry? Harry P. . . P. . .Potter?" The clerk said becoming deathly pale dropping his wand.

"I'm fine but she's scared." Harry said. He looked up into the rafters at a beautiful snowy white owl. He feathers were ruffled and she was quite upset. Harry said. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." The owl heard his voice and composed herself. Large brown eyes met emerald green and she immediately leaped from the rafters and dove towards Harry. Harry stood his ground as the owl pulled out of her attack dive and landed gracefully on a nearby perch.

The two eyed each other for a moment and Harry spoke.

"It's okay. No one will hurt you. May I touch you?"

The owl gazed upon Harry and nodded in acceptance. Harry slowly moved towards her and reached out his hand to gently stroke her ruffled feathers. She instantly calmed herself and enjoyed Harry's ministrations. Minerva and all other on lookers watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived bonded with his familiar. Harry spoke softly.

"You're okay now. Would you like to come with me?"

The snowy owl wasted no time and launched herself off the perch circled around and landed expertly on Harry's shoulder. She began rubbing her head against Harry's face and he giggled because it tickled. He looked upon Minerva and before he could say anything. She said.

"Of course she can come. Do you have a name for her?"

"Not yet but I'll pick out a good one for her." Harry said as the snowy white owl nipped his ear affectionately. Harry quickly purchased the owl and all the necessary things to keep her healthy and happy. The on lookers wanted to swarm Harry but one fierce glare from Transfiguration Mistress McGonagall and an angry owl stopped them cold. The clerk apologized for his behavior and gave Harry a discount on owl treats.

Outside, Harry and Minerva were stopped by a small crowd of people. Harry shook hands with a few of them but felt uneasy. Minerva sternly shooed them away and the pair continued their business. With their shopping nearly complete, they went into the last store-Ollivander's.

Minerva and Harry entered the wand shop, the snowy owl waited patiently outside, and were met by a strange man. Mr. Ollivander greeted the both of them politely and set to his task. After several attempts, Harry found the perfect match; eleven inch Holly with Phoenix feather core. Unfortunately, it was the brother wand of the man who killed his parents. He purchased the wand and on Minerva's suggestion a holster and wand care kit a well.

Before exiting the store, Harry noticed a glass display case and wandered over. Inside was a beautiful work of art. It was longer than a normal wand but not as long as a staff he had read about in stories. Harry asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Sir, what is this? It's beautiful."

"That Mr. Potter is a baton. My multi-great grandfather crated it as a sort of experiment. He liked to dabble in exotic woods and cores. It's made of twenty two inches of Purpleheart and has slurry for a core with a focus crystal in front."

"Slurry?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He took several different exotic wand core ingredients such as Manticore hair, Griffin feather, Nundu whisker and others and mixed them in a solution and placed the slurry inside. He wanted to make a replacement for full sized staffs but no one could make it work. It's been sitting there for several centuries waiting. Want to try?" Ollivander asked mischievously.

"Do we have time?" Harry asked Minerva.

"I don't see a problem. This was our last stop and its still fairly early."

"Splended." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. He opened the case and Harry reached his hand inside. The baton jumped into his hand and warmth flowed through him even stronger than with his wand. Minerva and Ollivander were amazed by the reaction. Ollivander spoke.

"Remarkable. That baton is over four hundred years old. It must have been waiting for you Mr. Potter. I knew we would expect great things from you. Use it well."

"Sir, I can't take this. I doubt I could afford something like this." Harry said defensively and attempted to return the baton only to have it jump back into his hand. Harry was frightened beyond belief. His first day in the magical world and something like this happened. He was soothed by Ollivander's voice.

"I appears that you have no choice in the matter Mr. Potter. You must understand that this was only and experiment made many years ago. It shouldn't have worked at all. You must take it, if only to see what it can do. Please let me know the results. Besides, I wouldn't know what to charge you for it anyway."

"She likes me. I'll take good care of her." Harry said.

"She Harry?" Minerva inquired.

"I can't explain it. Just like I knew my owl was a girl."

"Curious." Ollivander said.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"I read the notes on the construction and all of the creatures that the core ingrediants were collected from were female. Please keep a detailed record of what you achieve with her. Have a pleasant day."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

The two left the store and Harry's owl quickly returned to her place on Harry's shoulder. The two made their way to the apparation point and Harry asked his owl if she would be able to find him. She gave him a stern look as if to say. _I can find you any where my human. _She took off into the sky and Harry hoped he didn't loose her. Minerva and Harry disappeared with a loud crack and reappeared at their cottage.

Once inside she gaave him a quick tour of his new home. The house wasn't anything too special. Two stories with a basement. The top floor held three bedrooms, including Harry's, and a bathroom. The largest bedroom had been converted into a home office and library. The main floor held the living room, kitchen, Master bedroom, Minerva's, and bathroom. The basement was off limits. The house was situated on a ten acre piece of property. It had a very nice flower garden with sitting area, which Harry felt at peace in. The property was surrounded by trees and was extremely quiet, a far cry from Privet Drive. They returned inside and Harry returned to his room to unpack only to find all his things were already in their proper place.

He returned to the kitchen to find Minerva sitting at the table and joined her for afternoon tea. She spoke.

"How did you enjoy your day?"

"I felt. I don't know like I've been there before. I can't really explain it."

"I see." Minerva said. She would have to talk with her friend's later. "Is there anything you want to talk about? I'll try to answer any questions you have. Please feel free to ask anything."

"I have a few. Why didn't you come for me sooner?" He asked reluctantly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question so soon. I argued with myself for a long time about this. The only answer I can give you is that I didn't want to disrupt your life until it was time. There are powerful protections on the Dursley house and you were safe from wizards that would want to harm you. Since you'll be starting Hogwarts in the fall, the protections will only be effective while you are there. The rest of the time they do nothing for you. You were doing well in school and I didn't want to disrupt your primary education. Also, with my being away at Hogwarts I would not be able to give you the care you deserve. Please do not be upset with me."

"I'm not upset. I just didn't understand. Why would someone want to harm me? Are the Dursley's in danger?" Harry said.

"Followers of the Dark Lord you defeated wanted revenge. Don't be alarmed, the protections on our home are quite formidable. A dear friend and one of your professor's set them personally. Your relatives were only in danger because you resided there. Please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault this happened. Because you no longer live there, your relatives are no longer considered a threat."

"What is the Dark Lord's name?" Harry asked.

"Most people do not speak his name out of fear. He is usually called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His name is Voldemort." Minerva stammered.

"Do you have any information about the magical world I could read?"

"I'm glad you reminded me. In my office I have a standard muggle-born information packet. All new muggle-born students receive them before starting Hogwarts."

"What is a muggle-born?" Harry questioned?

"A muggle-born is a witch or wizard born to those without magic, like your mother. In fact, I would like you to attend an orientation class next month for new muggle-born students. Let me ask you a question. Why do you refer to the wizarding world as the magical world?"

"I guess I'm just being politically correct. It's a muggle thing. Instead of making something gender bias it's a more generic term. Its not wrong is it?" Harry said.

"It isn't wrong, I'm just surprised that someone so young would think along those lines." Minerva stated.

"I read a lot. When I finished my chores, the Dursleys let me do what ever. I spent a lot of time at the library. Thank you for the books by the way."

"You're very welcome. Were they helpful?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yes. My essays improved and meditating helped me concentrate better. Latin was hard but I got through it. I even learned a bit of Spanish, French and Italian because of it."

"I'm impressed. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" Minerva said.

"Um. . . What are my chores? I did pretty much everything at the Dursley's."

"I won't give you any chores except doing your summer homework. If you would like to help me in the garden you are more than welcome but only if you want to."

Harry sat there for a moment pondering a response when he heard a tapping at a nearby window. He looked up and saw his new friend outside. He looked at Minerva and she gave him her blessing. He opened the window and the snowy owl landed gracefully on the table. Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry I doubted you girl. I'm new at all this. Do you forgive me?"

The owl barked her forgiveness and allowed Harry to pet her. Minerva spoke.

"If you need a job, I suggest naming this lovely owl soon. I believe there is a book in my office that can help."

"Thank you. . . Aunt Minerva." Harry said bashfully.

Minerva's heart swelled to new proportions at Harry's declaration. She wanted to hug him but remembered in the alley that he really didn't enjoy being touched. They would have to work on that over time.

The two retrieved a book from Minerva's office. Harry returned to his room and Minerva stayed in the office. Some time later, Mipsy collected Harry for dinner. They ate and chatted lightly about the day events. Minerva asked.

"Have you found a name yet?"

"Yes. I named her Hedwig. She likes it."

"That's a fine name. Have you looked through any of your books yet?" Minerva asked.

"I read the muggle-born packet and I've scanned through my textbooks. I'm not sure where to begin." Harry stated.

"I would suggest that you read at least the first five chapters of each subject. More if you are inclined. Take one subject at a time. Also you should read Hogwarts a History. It will give you an idea of how Hogwarts works." Minerva said in teaching mode.

"Thank you. I feel overwhelmed by all this. I'm glad you're here to explain things."

"I'm more than happy to help. Even if you aren't in my house, you can come to me any time for advice."

"I'd like that. I guess I better get started." Harry said and returned to his room.

Minerva nodded her approval and smiled at his eagerness.

It was getting late and Minerva said her goodnights to Harry. She called for Mipsy and commanded gently.

"Mipsy I have a meeting to attend. Keep Harry safe until my return. I won't be long."

"Yes Mistress." Mipsy said.

Minerva walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of powder from a small container. Lit the fireplace with her wand through the powder into the flames and said aloud. "The Sisterhood." In a flash of green flame she was gone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: I got a bit long winded on this chapter but I wanted to get some things in place and answer a few questions. The Hedwig scene was on my computer as an idea so I used it. The baton was another idea as well. I've read stories were Harry gets a new wand either custom job or founder's wand or some mythical super power wand that can change its form. I even read one where he makes a wand out of meteor rock. I wanted to do something a little different where Harry gets something that shouldn't have worked but Harry being Harry; it did. This will not be a super Harry story but a story where he is encouraged to excel and he has someone watching his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva McGonagall appeared in the same muggle hotel room their previous meetings had been held. She was greeted warmly by her friends and the meeting commenced.

"How did it go Minerva?" Amelia asked.

"Quite well. He was nervous and confused but after some time he relaxed and even enjoyed himself; until he was recognized."

"What happened?" Dolores asked.

"He felt the pull of his familiar and we went to Eyelops. Apparently his owl, Hedwig a snowy white, was causing a disturbance. Harry defended her from the store clerk and nearly got himself hexed. The store clerk nearly had a heart attack when he realized who Harry was. We were mobbed outside the store. I've never scene a wizard and familiar bond so quickly." Minerva said.

"I recorded two spikes in his magic in a short period of time. What were they about?" Anastasia asked.

"That must have been when he received his wand and baton. His wand is the brother wand of Voldemort's and his baton is a mystery. Ollivander said it shouldn't even work but it seemed to bond with Harry even more so than his wand. He tried to return it to its case but it jumped back into his hand. I don't know what to make of it." Minerva said perplexed.

"You mean that purple thing in the display case works. I tried it years ago and got no reaction." Cassandra said.

"In Harry's own words; she likes him." Minerva responded.

"She?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Yes she. Apparently all the core materials were harvested from female creatures and blended together. It will be interesting to see what she can do. Ana you may need to create a stronger pendant; it appears that even with it Harry managed some extraordinary accidental magic. He managed to apparate himself out of danger."

"That must have been the spike I recorded ages ago. I'm unsure what to do until Poppy can examine him more thoroughly." Anastasia said.

"Very well."

"What about Harry as a person?" Cassandra asked.

"He seems timid and shy, but once he feels comfortable around you he is a very pleasant young man. He is eager to please even to a point of volunteering to perform chores. The only problem I see at the moment is he doesn't like to be touched. He flinched when I touched his shoulder."

"Harry the Hugger doesn't like to be touched. I remember the way he was at his first birthday party. There wasn't a leg safe from him; he hugged everyone." Amelia said.

"That's what worries me. Those worthless muggle relatives of his never showed him any affection. Their hatred for him must have been stronger than we anticipated. I hate to think what would have happened if we didn't intervene." Minerva spat.

"Do you have any idea what Dumbledore's plans are now? He's been too quiet." Dolores asked.

"Albus always kept information to himself. My only fear is he may try something once he learns Harry isn't with his relatives. He always seems to have a contingency plan in place." Minerva said.

"Harry being sighted in Diagon Alley is going to be in the morning edition. Are you prepared for what the old man will say?" Rita said.

"I'll manage. I am his guardian after all and I'm just doing my job. On to other business; how is Miss Tonks fairing?" Minerva asked.

"She is exceeding our expectations. She will make a fine addition to our ranks." Pomona said.

"Excellent, she has been the only viable candidate for quite some time. How are our investments?"

"Growing nicely. We will be able to replace all the money we took from Mr. Potter in two years time." Septima said.

"Excellent, I hated the fact we had to steal from him but we had no choice. The goblins can be helpful but expensive. Our own funds have been dwindling faster than our numbers. I hope when the time comes he will forgive us. Does anyone have anything else to add?" Minerva said solemnly.

Everyone remained silent, and then Minerva ended the meeting and returned home. The next morning, Minerva found Harry in the kitchen early. He was attempting to help Mipsy with breakfast but was unsuccessful. Minerva had to explain to Harry that he didn't have to help prepare their meals. Harry couldn't grasp the concept immediately but obeyed Minerva's instructions.

Minerva read the front page of the Daily Prophet and sighed. After finishing their meal, she informed Harry that she had to work today and if he needed anything just ask Mipsy. Minerva used the Floo to return to her office at Hogwarts and proceeded directly to the headmaster's office. She wanted to finish any unpleasantness as soon as possible. She arrived at her destination quickly and entered. She was met by a smiling Albus Dumbledore who spoke.

"Good morning Minerva. I see you had an eventful day yesterday."

"Yes, I wanted to get Mr. Potter's school things early to avoid the crowds. That is my right as his guardian. If it wasn't for one foolish clerk, he would not have been recognized at all." Minerva said.

"I understand. I had hoped that Petunia would have taken Harry to buy his things. She must have informed him of his heritage." Albus said eyes twinkling.

"She told him nothing. She informed him that his parents were killed in a car crash. She refers to Mr. Potter as the Freak. I told you they were the worst sort of muggles." Minerva spat.

"Calm down my dear, I'm sure it was only a misunderstanding. Lily's sister would never treat a child with such disdain. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for her actions. Perhaps you misunderstood her or perhaps young Harry exaggerated a bit." Albus said in his grandfatherly tone.

"There was neither misunderstanding nor exaggeration. Did you forget what Lily herself told us about Petunia? She hated Lily because she was a witch and Mr. Potter seemed to have inherited that hatred. I do hope that Severus doesn't do the same." Minerva retorted.

"Severus has my complete confidence. I know he and James didn't get along but that is not the issue. You should have waited until the letters were sent and not use your position to give young Harry preferential treatment. He may attempt to use that to his advantage in the future." Albus said.

"Why would you think such a thing? I've done nothing out of the ordinary. Members of the board have used their positions to obtain the book lists early for ages. How is this any different?" Minerva retorted.

Albus sighed over exaggeratedly and said. "Young Harry is a special case as you are well aware. He should be treated as any other new student."

"Then why was his name not down as a muggle born student? He should have been listed as such regardless of where he was born. He would have been completely overwhelmed if someone hadn't spoken to him first." Minerva said.

"I'm certain Petunia would have explained what he needed to know. If not, he could have learned it here."

"What of his fame or his position in this world? Would she have explained those things as well? I am just doing my job as Deputy Headmistress and his guardian." Minerva spat.

Albus sighed loudly again. The conversation was not going as expected. With nothing left to say, he dismissed his colleague and returned to his morning tea.

The last three years had not been kind to Albus. Minerva had taken her role as his 'assistant' much too seriously. Her position as Harry Potter's magical guardian even more so. It made it very difficult for Albus to operate as needed. Ever since Augusta Longbottom, a personal friend of Minerva's, became a member of the Board of Governors things were even worse. He couldn't allow Severus the leeway needed to perform his duties either. And now, Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

Ever since he had been forced to return Harry's property to Minerva, he had nothing to offer the young savior. He planed on giving him a few trinkets here and there as positive reinforcement for performing certain tasks. Harry Potter needed to be properly conditioned and unquestionably loyal to him to fulfill his destiny. The loss of the Potter fortune was another matter. Try as he may, Albus Dumbledore could not locate any information on who claimed it. If he could locate and retrieve Harry Potter's family legacy he could win his loyalty, but he had been unsuccessful.

If Minerva watches Harry too closely, he will not be able to become the hero the wizarding world will need in the upcoming war. Albus Dumbledore was at a loss as to his next course of action and this was unacceptable. He couldn't 'eliminate' Minerva nor could he remove her from her position as Harry's magical guardian. He would he to wait and see what could be done in the future; too much was at stake for Albus to fail now.

Minerva returned to her office in a huff. She could not believe the audacity of her once trusted mentor and friend. She busied herself with the usual summer tasks for ending one school year and starting a new. By lunch she had decided to complete her work from home. She called a house elf to her to gather the necessary items to complete her year end tasks. Minerva returned home with her work and called for Mipsy.

"Mipsy where is Harry?"

"Master Harry is in the garden. Mipsy served Master Harry his lunch."

"Very good. Please make me a light lunch and bring it to my office."

"Yes mistress." Mipsy said and went about her assigned task.

Minerva went outside to the garden and saw Harry playing with Hedwig. They seemed to be bonding even further. Harry turned around and saw Minerva and greeted her with a warm smile. Minerva spoke.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes mam. Hedwig really likes it here; so do I." Harry said bashfully.

"I'm pleased to here you say that." Minerva looked at Harry and questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"I . . . Its just that you're being so nice to me. I don't deserve it." He said ashamed.

Minerva's heart broke. She led Harry to a nearby bench and they sat. She looked at him and spoke calmly.

"You do deserve to be treated well, never believe for one moment that you do not. Your relatives were wrong for lying to you. I've decided to work from home this summer and we can spend more time together. I know everything is overwhelming but in time it will get easier."

"Thank you. Do you think you could tell me about my parents?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to. Come into my office in about an hour and we can talk." Minerva said.

Harry smiled and thanked her again. She left Harry in the garden and returned to her office to find her lunch waiting for her. She resized the conjured trunk and unpacked her work and ate at the same time. An hour later there was a gentile knock on her door. She allowed Harry to enter and they both sat in comfortable chairs. Minerva asked Mipsy to bring some tea and Minerva spoke.

"I knew your parents all through school. I was there Transfiguration professor as well as there head of house. They were both in Gryffindor and grew to be fine people. Lily was the top student in her year. She was kind and helpful towards everyone, even if they were in a different house. Do you understand about the houses at Hogwarts?"

"Yes mam. I read about them in Hogwarts a History." Harry stated proudly.

"Very good. Lily excelled in Charms and Potions and she was quite gifted in Arithmancy; that means she could create her own spells. She was a Prefect as well as Head Girl and was a dear friend. James was another story. He was a bit of a trouble-maker in his early days. He eventually grew out of that phase but always enjoyed a good prank. He was remarkably gifted in Transfiguration, I offered him an apprenticeship after school but because of the war he had to decline. He was a superb Quidditch player and was even offered to play professionally."

"What's Quidditch?"

"Quidditch is our sport. I myself played when I attended Hogwarts. There is a picture of my former team on the wall." Minerva said as she pointed at said picture.

Harry looked at the picture and squinted his eyes to see. This did not go unnoticed by his guardian who said.

"Harry are you having trouble seeing? When was the last time you had your eyes examined?"

"I've never had them checked. Aunt Petunia told me to pick out a pair of glasses from the second hand bin where she bought my clothes. It's the only pair I've ever had."

"Well tomorrow we will correct that oversight. From now on I want you to tell me if anything is wrong. If you are sick or hurt, don't be afraid to tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Minerva said comfortingly.

"Yes mam. I just didn't want to be a bother."

"You will never be a bother and never be afraid or ashamed to ask questions as well. I'll help you any way I can. If I can't, I know people who can." Minerva stated.

"Yes mam. Do you have a book on Quidditch?"

"Of course." She said happily. She gave her wand a wave and a book called Quidditch Through the Ages flew into her hands. She handed the book to Harry and he said.

"Thank you. What was that spell you did?"

"Its called Accio, the summoning charm. You'll learn it in fourth year, but that doesn't mean you can't practice sooner. Now where was I? Oh yes, your father was also very skilled in Defense as well as Ancient Runes, that means he can create wards and Enchant items. Enchanting is very advanced spell work and takes many years to master. He was Head Boy along side your mother and they fell in love that same year. They married soon after leaving Hogwarts and a few years later you were born."

"Was my dad a Prefect like my mum?"

"No. Actually one of his friends was Prefect."

"That's strange. Is that normal, being Head Boy without being a Prefect?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Minerva questioned.

"I remember my uncle ranting about someone at work getting a job without any experience. It just seemed strange that's all."

"It does seem odd. I'll look into that. Do you have any other questions?" Minerva said.

"Do you have any pictures of my parents?"

Minerva smiled and then sighed. She walked over to her desk and retrieved a shrunken trunk. She returned to her chair and resized the trunk and spoke solemnly.

"I was going to wait until you became more comfortable before I gave this to you. This trunk has all the things that were salvaged from your parents' home the night they died. It has seven compartments and the larger pieces have been shrunk to fit inside. Here are the keys, they are numbered for each compartment like your's. The first compartment has the pictures that were on the walls that survived."

Harry's eyes went wide with excitement. He never thought to ask if anything of his parent's survived. He took the keys and opened the first compartment. There was a large assortment of pictures of his parents and of him as a baby. There were more than a few of Minerva holding Harry as well as other people. They spent the next two hours going through the pictures and talking. Minerva managed to persuade Harry to wait to go through the other compartments together. Harry kept two pictures; one of his parents and the other of Minerva both of which were holding baby Harry. Mipsy informed them that dinner was served and Harry reluctantly locked the trunk and the two went to have their evening meal.

After dinner, Harry went to his room to read his book and Minerva went to her office to work. While she was working, Minerva made a note to herself to investigate the Head Boy position. At the time, she didn't question Albus' decision because both the positions were held by her students. Now she wasn't sure what to think and she hoped it was nothing.

It was late so Minerva went to Harry's room to say goodnight. As she knocked on the door, she received no reply. Minerva opened the door quietly and found Harry already asleep with a book on his chest. She gently removed the book from him and marked the page. He was already in his pajamas, so she carefully covered him with a quilt. She looked upon his sleeping form and smiled and wondered what the future held for her young charge and prayed she was doing the right thing. She looked at his desk, it was quite messy with notebooks and other things and sighed with a smile, her own desk looked similar at the moment. She saw the two framed pictures placed on the left side and her heart swelled with pride that he thought so highly of her. She spotted his baton as well and moved to examine it closer. As she touched it, she received a mild shock that startled her but not injure. She would have to speak with Harry about that in the morning. With one last look at Harry she left his room and retired for the evening.

The next morning she and Harry went to the Eye Healer for an examination. His glasses were extremely weak for him and needed replacing before his eyes worsened. His new glasses were more stylish, being gold wire frames, and fit his face perfectly but more important; he could see everything clearly.

They spent the day talking and wondering around a lesser know magical district known as Raven's Cove. Harry marveled at the new sights and couldn't stop asking questions about the things he had seen. Minerva was more than happy to answer his inquiries and even though she had visited this place many times, she felt she was experiencing this place for the first time. Seeing things through a child's eyes is most refreshing even for the somewhat mundane. They stopped for lunch at a small café, one of Minerva's favorite, and Minerva spoke.

"Harry I'd like to talk to you about your baton."

"What about Isis?"

"You named it?" Minerva said surprised.

"Her," he corrected. "Yes. It was an accident really. The two names I decided on were Hedwig and Isis. I asked Hedwig which one she like best and that's how that happened. But when I was holding her I said the name Isis and she grew warm. I said it again and it felt like she liked it so I thought 'why not?' and that was that. I wrote it down in one of my notebooks."

"You're keeping notes on everything that happens with Isis?" Minerva said reluctantly.

"Yes mam. Mr. Ollivander wanted to know what she could do so I thought it would be a good idea." Harry stated with pride.

"I'm pleased you are taking his suggestion seriously. The reason I wanted to speak with you is last night I came to your room but you were already asleep. I touched Isis and received a light shock. I wasn't injured but I wanted to tell you about it. I wasn't trying to take her I just wanted to look more closely at her."

Harry's was stunned to hear what happened and said. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Maybe if I handed her to you it won't happen again but I don't want you to get hurt."

"The shock I received was more like walking across a rug and shocking yourself; unpleasant but not dangerous. I'm willing to try if you are but don't feel guilty if I'm shocked again. I'm curious as well."

"Okay, if you're sure. I like you and I don't want you hurt because of me." Harry said blushing.

"I'm happy you said that. I like you as well." Minerva said with a warm heart.

Harry blushed fiercely and the two finished their meal and continued their tour of Raven's Cove.

The pair returned to Minerva's estate just before dinner. They washed up and ate another wonderful meal prepared by Mipsy. Harry asked Minerva about house elves and she explained what she knew, from a witch's point of view. Harry decided to talk to Mipsy about her side of the story later.

After their meal was completed, Harry retrieved Isis and returned to Minerva. With a fearful feeling Harry carefully placed Isis in Minerva's hands. They were both relieved when nothing happened. Minerva spent some time admiring the craftsmanship of the baton. The intricate designs and rune schemes were breathtaking offset by a smooth portion that was the handle. She returned Isis to Harry and said.

"Isis is a remarkable piece of work Harry. You had best take good care of her and your wand as well."

"I will. May I take her to school with me?"

"Of course. However, you may not use her for classes and I would advise against trying any spells until you have some experience first. Also, I will be with you when you do use her; for safety reasons. We don't know what will happen."

"I understand. Did anything happen while you were holding her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I contemplated performing a simple spell but I felt I was being warned against it. I can't really explain what occurred but I determined it would not be wise to try. I suggest you record that as well. This is quite fascinating." Minerva said excitedly. Even an educator can learn new things.

Harry nodded in agreement and the two separated for the evening. Minerva once again entered Harry's room to say goodnight to find him hard at work at his desk. She noticed he had been taking notes for all his subjects, potions was his topic of choice this night. They chatted for a few moments and said their goodnights. Minerva returned to her room with a few tears of joy falling. Harry had called her Aunt Min.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: I invented Raven's Cove because I can't believe that there are only a few purely magical areas. Besides, If Godric's Hallow exists why not something from the other founders. Isis will have a side story until later; she will be intricate against the Dark Lord, but which one. I often wondered why James was Head Boy; he had no experience. All my cannon facts come from Lexicon and Mugglenet. Next up: The girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Minerva and Harry grew closer. They would talk about his parents and his place in the magical world, spend time working in her garden, and just becoming a family. Minerva even taught him a few simple spells, to get him started. Harry learned about the history of House Elves from his conversations with Mipsy and now understood why she called him master. He may not agree with it but it was her way. They went through the other compartment of his trunk and Minerva refused the gifts of his mother's jewelry. She told him he should keep them for his future wife, which caused him to blush. They found some of his parents old school equipment, that was in excellent condition and they set those items aside for later use. All in all, the month of June ended without incident much to Minerva's liking.

During the first few days of July, Minerva was busy visiting the new muggle born students. It was part of her job to introduce them to the magical world and answer any questions their parent's had. She was most impressed with one young witch, the daughter of dentists, and prayed that she would become a Gryffindor; Filius was hoarding all the smart ones lately. She also started her investigation into the Head Boy position. She brought her findings to her sisters and decided to give their newest member her first assignment. Minerva spoke at one meeting.

"Nymphadora I have a task for you to complete."

"Please professor, just call me Tonks." She admonished.

"Very well, and you may call me Minerva during our meetings. First of all, you are interning at the ministry this summer correct."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Minerva. I'm working in the auror department. I'm just filling and learning the system right now." Tonks answered.

"Very good. Your first assignment for us is this. I have a list of names I need checked. I want as much information as you can find on them and any similarities amongst them. This will also help you with learning how to investigate people once you become an auror. If you need any assistance, I'm certain that Amelia and Dolores will assist you." Minerva said.

"Who are they? What did they do?" Tonks asked.

"This is a list of all the Head Boys that were not prefects. I want to know if anything is out of the ordinary."

"Why would you look into that Minerva?" Amelia asked.

"Harry asked me if it was normal, for a student to become Head Boy without any previous experience. It isn't out of the ordinary but it isn't very common either. I want to know if there is any connection between them; for my own peace of mind." Minerva said.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"Yes Tonks. I am Harry's guardian and he is staying with me. Tell no one! When you return to Hogwarts for your final year, your assignment will be to look out for him, discretely."

"I understand it's just that I haven't seen nor heard of him since they went into hiding and . . ." Tonks stopped talking trying to compose herself.

"I know how you feel, but Harry is not the issue. Find as much information as you can then bring it to me in September. If it makes you feel better he is a healthy, happy young man." Minerva said.

"Thank you. I remember playing with him before he went into hiding; he was amazing."

"What do you mean Tonks?" Dolores asked.

"We would sit on the floor pushing a Quaffle back and forth, and Lily would say a color; blue, green, black, whatever, and then he would change the Quaffle to that color. It was so cool." Tonks said.

"So that's what Lily was doing. She said she was experimenting with Harry but we never knew what she was doing and we couldn't find any reports." Poppy said.

"The only place she could have hidden anything would be in the Potter Grimoire or her own personal spell book. The only person who can access them would be Harry; she never did trust the old man and with good reason." Anastasia said.

"Another mystery to solve. Have you given Harry his library yet?" Dolores asked.

"I was going to give it to him for his birthday. Are you ready for his education Dolores?" Minerva asked.

"I'm ready, how do you think he'll take the news?"

"He seems eager to learn. I've talked to him about his lordship but not everything it entails. I didn't want to overwhelm him." Minerva said reluctantly.

"You need to tell him. I understand your need to protect him but the sooner he learns the better in the long run." Cassandra said.

"I'll tell him after our trip. He's been looking forward to the festival."

"I'm sure he'll have a wonderful time; Luna's looking forward to it as well. Have you taught him any spells so he can participate in the children's games?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh yes, that is why he's excited. He is a delightful student; he might find things difficult at first but once he learns something it becomes second nature. He can't wait for school to start." Minerva said happily.

All the sisters laughed and spoke about other matters. The meeting ended then Minerva returned home to a frantic Mipsy.

"Mistress, Master Harry is sick. He is very hot and sweating badly."

"I was expecting this, but not this soon. Go to Poppy and tell her what has happened then return." Minerva commanded.

Mipsy nodded then popped away. Minerva quickly went to Harry's room to find him in distress. She knew the last of the magical blocks had dissolved and wished there was something she could do to ease his discomfort. Moments later, Mipsy returned along with Poppy. Poppy quickly drew her wand and examined Harry; she also knew what was happening. She finished her examination then withdrew a potion from her medical bag. Harry calmed quickly, after Poppy helped him swallow the potion. The two women left the room and instructed Mipsy to watch over Harry. They proceeded to Minerva's office then Poppy spoke.

"The last of the blocks are gone. He will need at least two days bed rest then he'll be fine. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids, and watch for any signs of magical discharge. His core seemed to almost double in density so be careful."

"Thank you, we knew this was going to happen but not for a few more weeks. Poppy what would have happened if we didn't remove the blocks as we did?"

"The blocks would have dissolved by themselves over time but it would have been worse on him. If he was at his relative's when this happened, he could have destroyed their house; even himself. Don't worry he'll be fine, the amount of magic that had been blocked was more than I first expected. I wonder if Lily wasn't the only one to place a block on him."

"It wouldn't surprise me but we have no proof. I'm just relieved that it happened here and not at Hogwarts or with those muggles." Minerva said.

"True, but we don't have to worry about that any longer. I'll give my readings to Ana to make a new pendant for him." Poppy said.

"No, let's wait and see what happens. If he needs one then fine but I don't want to cause him any more discomfort." Minerva said.

Poppy agreed and returned to Hogwarts by Floo. Minerva returned to Harry's room and kept a bed side vigil until morning.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling horrible. He saw Minerva sitting next to his bed and she smiled at him. She said.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Sore all over and thirsty. What happened?"

"Harry let me explain something first. Your mother placed blocks on your magical core; they were put there to protect you from harming yourself. They dissolved last night and your magical core is now stronger. I knew this was going to happen but not so soon, please forgive me."

"I forgive you, you didn't know. Does this mean my core is bigger now?" Harry asked.

"Not larger but more dense."

"Like an athlete is stronger because his muscles are harder." Harry asked.

"Exactly. Now you are restricted to bed for two days until you recover. You may leave bed to use the loo but nothing else. If you need anything, call me or Mipsy."

"Okay. May I take a shower, I feel icky." Harry asked.

"Of course." She said smiling.

Minerva helped Harry out of bed. He was stiff and sore all over but once he took a nice hot shower he felt much more relaxed. He dressed in fresh pajamas then returned to his room where Mipsy served him a healthy breakfast with plenty of pumpkin juice. It took only a few hours for Harry to realize that being restricted to bed sucked but he complied reluctantly; besides Mipsy was relentless in her instructions. The only good thing to come of this was Minerva taught him to play chess.

Once he was released from his restrictions, Harry immediately went outside for fresh air. Hedwig was a constant companion to her human and was happy he was well. They played together for some time but Harry tired quickly; he wasn't fully recovered yet. By the time the weekend arrived Harry was better than ever and excited. He dressed in his kilt and awaited for his aunt to arrive from her errand. She arrived moments later and spoke.

"I see someone's excited. Now listen carefully, this is a portkey," she said holding an old sock, "It will take us to the festival and back. What you need to remember is do not move until the portkey is finished working, if you move you'll fall over. You'll know it's complete by feeling a gentile push. Understand?"

Harry nodded with a smile and took Minerva's hand as they went outside. They were met by two others that Harry didn't recognize. Minerva spoke.

"Harry this is Cassandra Lovegood and her daughter Luna. They will be joining us and sharing the portkey."

"Hello." Harry said shyly.

"Hello Harry, I'm Luna. We're going to have so much fun together. You have very nice legs." She said with a dreamy voice.

Harry smiled weakly and the four travelers took hold of the sock. After Minerva reminded the children to hold on tightly, she activated the portkey. They felt a pull at their navels and vanished. When they reappeared, Harry stumbled and fell backwards. Luna looked at him with a dreamy expression and said.

"You moved. Did the wrackspurts infect you?"

"What are wrackspurts?" He asked concerned.

"They get into your brain and make your thinking go all wonky. You seem okay now but you need to be more careful." Luna said.

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now get off your bum and let's go have some fun." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled back then stood up. He brushed himself off and the four travelers went to the festival. The adults looked at each other and smiled, they knew the children both just made a new friend.

Harry was wide eyed as they walked through the festival. There were shows and contests for the adults, including a wrestling match, magical dueling tournament and log throwing contest. There were all sorts of different food and drink. Harry tried Haggis but afterwards Cassandra told him what it was; he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Needed salt."

Luna and Harry spent most of the day walking hand in hand; Luna had insisted. Harry was a bit uneasy at first but quickly grew to accept Luna's suggestion and even sought her hand as the day progressed. They played many games and Harry won quite a few prizes. He hadn't performed any spells since the incident and was eager to try. He won a stuffed Hippogriff that moved for Luna knocking down stacked bottles with a Flipendo, knock back jinx. Unfortunately, he was asked to leave the booth after he shattered the metal bottles; much to Minerva's surprise. He won a stuffed giraffe for Cassandra by playing Whack-a-Troll; like Whack-a-Mole in the muggle world. Minerva was most impressed with his reflexes and hand speed. The best prize was a crystal tea set for Minerva by breaking the record for stone throwing with the Depulso Spell, a stronger version of Flipendo. He beat the old record by five meters on the first try. Minerva and Cassandra would talk later about his abilities.

Luna pulled Harry to the dancing area where she and Harry danced to traditional Scottish tunes. Neither was very good but they had fun and the adults enjoyed watching as well. They all had their pictures taken, as a group and Harry and Luna together. In a short time, the two children had become best of friends and promised to write when Harry was at Hogwarts. Harry had the time of his life and was saddened when it was time to leave. They returned to the portkey area and returned to Minerva's estate. Harry stayed upright this time but was a bit shaky.

The children went inside to Harry's room and the adults stayed in the garden to talk. Cassandra said.

"I can't believe how strong he is. He wasn't even trying hard."

"I know, it both excites and worries me. If he were to hit a student with that Flipendo of his; he could seriously injure someone." Minerva said.

"What are you going to do?" Cassandra asked concerned.

"I'll talk to Poppy first; it may be just some magical build up from the blocks failing. If not then we need to teach him control before we do anything else. Did you see how fast his hands were moving?"

"No I didn't, I could barely keep up."

"That's what I mean. I wonder if that is a by-product from his magical increase or its natural. I'll ask Poppy about that as well." Minerva said.

"We better get inside, no telling what those two are get_ting into." Cassandra teased._

"They do seem to get along well." Minerva responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That would be pleasant, but not for a few years. You were right Min, he is a wonderful boy. You've done an excellent job with him. I think he's done wonders for you as well. You seem much more relaxed and had more fun at the festival than I've ever seen you before."

"Ever since my Eric passed, I never thought I'd ever be happy again. Harry is like a breath of fresh air. He's so full of life it's hard not to be effected by him. He has a way about him I can't explain." Minerva said.

"I know what you mean, I felt it too; whatever IT is." Cassandra said smiling.

The two sisters went to Harry's room to find the children playing with Luna's Hippogriff. They watched and Minerva smiled as Harry laughed and joked with Luna about the day's events. She thought to herself, _why would Albus want to deny Harry this? What purpose would sending him to those people serve except to keep him from enjoying life? What was he up to?_

Cassandra watched her daughter and her heart was filled with joy. After her husband was killed, Luna retreated into herself. Her clairvoyance and mage sight abilities caused her to fear everything around her and made people uncomfortable around her. Luna's only friend, at the time, was Ginny Weasley. Even she became distant because of this but she was very young so Cassandra didn't blame her. Luna was emerging from her shell slowly but Harry seemed to pull her out all the way. Cassandra was happy they were friends and hoped that one day they would become more.

It was time to leave, so Harry helped Luna to her feet and she said goodbye and gave him a warm hug which he returned reluctantly; he still wasn't used to this type of affection. Luna petted Hedwig goodbye as welland she left with her mother with a loud crack. Harry fell asleep quickly that night having the best day of his young life. Minerva contacted Poppy about the day's incidents. She told Minerva that it was just excess magic that needed to be burned off and not to worry. This calmed Minerva and she slept soundly but dreaded when morning arrived.

The next morning during breakfast, Minerva spoke to Harry.

"Harry I need to discuss something with you. You remember when I told you about your lordship?"

"Yes Aunt Minerva, is something wrong?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not wrong exactly; however you need to start being educated to take up your position when the time comes. Normally your parents would raise you to take your position but that isn't the case with you so I've arranged a tutor for you." Minerva said with bated breath.

"I think I understand. What kind of things will I learn?" He asked confused.

"At first, things like proper manners and etiquette then as you become older the subjects include government and your place in it as well as how to conduct business transactions and other related topics. In short, you will be taught to be a proper Head of the Potter Family."

"It almost sounds like you want me to learn how to be a snob." He retorted.

"Unfortunately, that is the way our government works. You only have to act like that around those people because it is what they know. The rest of the time you can act as you wish. Think of it this way; when we are here I'm Aunt Minerva but when we are at school you have to address me as Professor McGonagall; in public that is." Minerva said reluctantly.

"That makes more sense. I have some questions though. Will I still be able to attend university after Hogwarts? I've always dreamt of going to Oxford or Cambridge."

"We have programs that can prepare you. They are mostly in place for muggle born students to appease their parents, but some pure-blood students participate as well." Minerva said relieved.

"Okay, when does this tutoring start and for how long? Who is my tutor?"

"We can start tomorrow if you like. Most of your lessons will be two to three days per week during the summer. During the school year, she will give you some books to read and understand about different topics and I'll help you as much as possible. The lessons will last as long as necessary until your sixteenth birthday when your take over your lordship officially. Your tutor knows the ins and outs of our government and society quite well but can be demanding at times, her name is Dolores Umbridge."

"That's a lot to learn. I'll try not to let you down." He said solemnly.

"You don't have to impress me Harry but this is necessary for you to learn. There is something I would like to teach you today, if you are interested."

"Yes please." He said with a huge grin.

"Meet me outside; I'll only be a few moments." Minerva said smiling.

Harry smiled happily and went outside and waited patiently. He didn't wait long and smiled when he saw his aunt. She was dressed in jeans and trainers with a white blouse carrying two brooms. He was going to fly. She smiled at his obvious excitement then went into lecture mode. She taught him how to call his broom to his hand and the proper grip. He listened attentively and mounted his broom then the two kicked off and hovered a few meters above the ground.

Minerva went through a few easy maneuvers, which Harry learned quickly. Soon the two were flying freely. Minerva was astonished by Harry's skill and decided to test a theory. She called Harry to her and told him to catch a small golden ball she had with her. He quickly agreed and she let the ball loose. The training Snitch was caught in minutes then returned to her only to be released again. She watched as Harry fearlessly chased after the elusive ball performing moves that she wouldn't dream of in her prime. She prayed to the fates he would be a Gryffindor: they needed a Seeker badly.

The two flew around for about an hour when Mipsy called Minerva to answer the Floo. They landed and Minerva instructed Harry to stay on the ground until her return. One glare from Mipsy and he complied; she could be right scary when she wanted to be. Minerva was informed by her friend and colleague Filius Flitwick about a staff meeting this afternoon to discuss the special circumstances this year. Minerva sighed heavily berating the wisdom of bringing a dangerous item to Hogwarts. She informed Harry she would be leaving for a few hours and had Mipsy return the brooms inside, much to Harry's dismay.

Minerva returned home, just after lunch, cursing under her breath in a thick Scottish accent. She composed herself and asked Mispy to bring her lunch to her office. She found Harry in his room at his desk and she asked.

"What is that you're writing?"

"I'm writing a letter to Luna. I'm telling her about my flying lesson." He said smiling.

Minerva smiled and said, "I'm glad you and Luna are getting along. I've spoken with Dolores and she will be here tomorrow after dinner. I have some work to do so I will see you at dinner."

"Luna's my first friend; I like her. I had a lot of fun today; can we do that again sometime?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course we can, I enjoyed myself as well." She agreed happily. She left to return to her office muttering something about his horrid relatives that was most unladylike.

Dinner was a quiet affair; Minerva had much on her mind. Hedwig had returned from Luna's with a letter for Harry but Minerva reminded him not to read at the dinner table. She returned to her office to work and Harry quickly opened his letter. He laughed at Luna's response and decided to write again tomorrow.

The next day Minerva informed Harry that during the second week of August, she would be returning to Hogwarts full time. He would be staying with some friends of hers until then, but would meet them before that time. Harry didn't like the idea of not seeing his aunt everyday but soon realized he would see her again at school.

That evening Harry met his tutor. She spoke.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. My name is Dolores Umbridge."

"Hello." He said shyly.

"I assume you are aware of the purpose of these lessons so let us begin. First of all, stand up straight; good posture is very important. When I arrive here, you will great me as if this were a formal setting. When you speak to me, look at my eyes and not the floor. Do you understand?" Dolores said sternly.

"Yes ma'am, but how do I properly great you?" Harry asked looking at her intently.

"Excellent question Mr. Potter. This is what you must do." Dolores said in a formal tone.

She explained the proper way to great a lady in a formal setting and how to escort her to and from different locations. She was impressed by his manners but they still needed polishing and his posture needed much work. Harry listened closely and asked good questions, much to her delight. By the end of the lesson, Harry escorted Dolores to the Floo properly and bid her good night. She smiled at the young lord and was very pleased with his quick grasp of the information and thought, _he is going to be a joy to teach. The old man won't be expecting this Harry Potter. _

The final two weeks of July were filled with flying, lessons, and letters from Luna. Harry seemed to be adjusting well to his new schedule; he liked being busy. He was learning many new things and having fun at the same time; life was good. He showed his Aunt Minerva the notes he had taken for his classes and she was most impressed. He seemed to have a good grasp of all subjects and was well organized. She told him that she was giving him a small birthday party and that some people would be attending. Harry was nervous because he never had a party before but Minerva encouraged him not to worry.

Harry awoke, on his birthday, to see Luna staring at him smiling. He put on his glasses and hugged his friend hello. She informed him that breakfast would be served shortly and Harry quickly showered and dressed for the day. He met Luna in the dining room and greeted her mother politely. Mipsy had prepared a feast for his special day and everyone enjoyed her culinary delights.

Harry and Luna went outside to enjoy the weather as the adults and Mipsy prepared for a few more guests to arrive. Harry and Luna were called inside an hour later to greet the new arrivals. Harry promptly greeted his tutor; he remembered this was not a formal setting, and then looked at the new arrivals. He thought to himself, _her name is Amelia but how do I know that? _He was pulled from his musings by Minerva.

"Harry this is Amelia Bones and her niece Susan. Susan will be starting Hogwarts with you in September."

"It's very nice to meet you both." He said politely then shook their hands. Dolores smiled at his manners and the fact he remembered this wasn't formal.

Harry, Luna and Susan went outside as the adults remained to finish preparations. Susan spoke softly.

"Are you excited about starting Hogwarts?" Susan asked shyly.

"Yes, excited and nervous. I hope I do okay. What about you?"

"I've been looking forward to going for ages but I'm nervous too. It's the best magic school there is." Susan said.

"I wish you were starting with us Luna." Harry said sadly.

"I know how you feel but we can still write. You can tell me everything, I like seeing Hedwig." Luna said.

"Who's Hedwig?" Susan asked curiously.

As if on cue, Hedwig landed gracefully on a nearby bench and barked her hello. Harry smiled then introduced Susan to Hedwig. She marveled at the beauty of the snowy white owl before her and Hedwig instantly liked this new human; she had good taste. The three pre-teens spent some time chatting about this and that when Mipsy came to collect them. They returned inside and there was an even larger feast than there had been for breakfast. Everyone took their seats, with Luna and Susan on either side of Harry, and filled their plates and ate happily. The conversation was light and fun and everyone was having a pleasant time but Harry couldn't shake the feeling of knowing Amelia or how.

With everyone well fed it was time for cake; Harry was nervous because this was his first every REAL birthday cake complete with REAL candles. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to him and this made Harry blush. He really didn't like being center of attention. He took a deep breath then made a wish. He thought, _I wish I get into Aunt Minerva's house at school. _Cake and ice cream was served and everyone enjoyed the sweet delights; then it was time for presents. Harry wasn't expecting anything from his new friends but didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Luna gave him a butterbeer cap necklace, just like hers, that Harry proudly wore. Cassandra gave him a year's subscription to the Quibbler. Dolores gave him a mole skin pouch, she explained it was to store personal items and he would be the only one that could retrieve them. Amelia and Susan gave him an assortment of wizarding sweets for him to try. Mipsy gave him a hand made holster for Isis. He explained to Susan and Luna about her and they promised to keep her secret. The most astonishing gift was from Aunt Minerva, a library trunk. It was shrunk to the perfect size for his mole skin pouch and she promised to instruct him on its use.

Harry was overwhelmed by everyone's generosity and his eyes welled up with tears. He thanked everyone with a warm hug that all returned graciously. Amelia thought, _Harry the Hugger is making a comeback. Well done Min. _The party went on for a while longer, then it was time to leave. Harry escorted Dolores to the Floo and thanked her again for her gift. She smile and told him he had tomorrow off but would see him soon. He also thanked Amelia and Susan for everything and bid then good night: he would be staying with them the final weeks of August. Cassandra and Luna stayed a while longer, so he and Luna went to his room to sort through his sweets; it was her sworn duty as his best friend to do so. The adults went to talk about upcoming events that concerned them. After a while, it was time to leave so Harry bid the Lovegoods goodnight. Minerva told Harry they would go over his library trunk tomorrow and reminded him that the Muggle Born orientation was in two days. He fell asleep quickly from all the excitement. It was truly a very happy birthday.

_--_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry about the slow update; life is busy sometimes. I wanted to introduce the girls but got a little long winded. The spells used came from the Harry Potter video games; I do not own them either.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were hectic for Harry. Minerva showed Harry how to use the different features of his library trunk. She showed him how to find a specific book as well as access the entire collection at once and everything in between. Minerva said.

"Harry, I know you would like to take this to Hogwarts but I must ask you not to."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"It isn't against the rules to have your own library but some people may want to take advantage of you because of it. You may take some of the books with you; I'll help you choose an excellent selection but the bulk of them should stay here. I'm not trying to keep them from you but there are some very valuable tomes inside; I know that the scrolls you have are priceless."

"I understand. May I take my family grimoire?" Harry asked.

"Of course, in fact I insist. You are the only person who can even touch that book so it is very safe. I do have a small request. May I have access to your mother's personal spell book? She was working on something and I just want to be certain it is safe then I'll return it to you." Minerva asked.

"You can borrow it for as long as you want. You can borrow anything I have whenever you want." Harry exclaimed as he handed her the book.

"Thank you. You are most generous. Most people are reluctant to share their wealth of knowledge with others. Your scrolls are centuries old and the knowledge they contain has probably been forgotten for ages."

"Why do I have other family grimoires?" Harry asked.

"You are the last blood relative of all those families. This world has its fair share of problems and they usually are solved by war. I dislike talking about such things with students but it is a fact of life in our world." Minerva said solemnly.

"The muggle world has wars all the time. It's hard to read a newspaper without reading about one country fighting another for whatever reason." Harry responded.

"Enough of this war talk. Let's look through your collection and get you sorted out. If you think your library is impressive, just wait until you see the Hogwart's library." Minerva said.

"Can we go flying afterwards?" Harry asked blushing.

"Absolutely!" Minerva said grinning.

They spent the next few hours choosing a wide variety of books for Harry. In the end, he had about fifty books that covered every subject at Hogwarts and then some. They flew on their brooms until Mipsy called them for dinner. That night, Harry added a few books that caught his eye. Nothing dangerous but not Minerva approved. He also packed his invisibility cloak.

The next morning, Harry and Minerva went to Diagon Alley for the Muggle-Borne Orientation at the Leaky Cauldron. There were a few families in attendance and all were both excited and concerned. Minerva began the meeting.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress, as well as your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House. Today I will answer any final questions you may have and then show you how to board the train in September. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes, what type of jobs will Hogwarts prepare our children for?" A well dressed man asked.

"Hogwarts will prepare your children for a wide variety of occupations. Law enforcement, medical, teaching, business management, government and so forth. We do not have advance educational services as universities but we do have apprenticeships for most subjects. If you are concerned with your children continuing their education, we do have programs to assist them in attending Muggle University." Minerva answered.

"What types of extracurricular activities are available?" Another asked.

"We have sports teams for each house and a wide variety of clubs the students can join. The Charms and Herbology clubs are the most popular. We also have art, music and culture clubs; all of which are run by older students. We encourage students to form their own clubs, with staff approval, if they have an interest in something that isn't currently offered. I will provide you with a complete list before we are finished today." Minerva answered.

"I've read that the portraits around Hogwarts talk. Do they serve any other purpose?" A bushy haired girl asked.

"The portraits are there to assist you if you become lost. I must warn you that some of them can be quite surly at times so be polite. One of the most difficult aspects of starting Hogwarts is learning your way around."

"Can we get a map or something to help us?" Harry asked.

"We do have maps available upon request Mr. Potter." Minerva said with a grin.

"You're Harry Potter; I've read all about you." The bushy haired girl exclaimed.

"Hermione behave, you're embarrassing him." Her mother scolded.

"Sorry, it's just that I . . ."

"It's okay. I've read some of those books myself. I just wish they would have talked to me first, they messed up the facts pretty badly." Harry said.

"But the books said." Hermione exclaimed.

"Now are there any more questions?" Minerva asked in a stern voice regaining control.

There were a few minor questions from the other parents and Minerva answered them. She continued to explain the differences between the muggle and magical worlds and why the separation was necessary. The meeting continued with a brief discussion on how to properly enter the barrier at King's Cross Station and ended with a practice run through the actual barrier. The parents were informed that several people would be on hand to assist them if needed.

The meeting ended and most of the attendees ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Minerva was chatting with several families about personal concerns so Harry decided to find a table and eat. He was just getting settled when the bushy haired girl approached him and said.

"May we join you?"

"Of course." Harry said. He stood up and pulled the chair next to him out for the young girl. She blushed at Harry's thoughtfulness and took her seat. Her father was about to take his seat when his wife cleared her throat and he pulled her chair out for her. He felt a bit embarrassed being shown up by an eleven year old. The young girl spoke.

"My name is Hermione Granger, These are my parents Rupert and Evanna; they're dentists."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm surprised to see you here; I would have thought that someone would have informed you of everything personally, considering who you are." Hermione said.

"I only found out that I'm a wizard this summer. The only person who has explained anything to me has been . . . Um Professor McGonagall." Harry said sheepishly.

"What did you mean the books were mistaken? If they were wrong they would not have printed them." Hermione asked strongly.

"I've never been interviewed for any books. One of them said I like building sand castles but I've never even been to the beach. I'm not sure why they printed such things." Harry said.

"But if they printed lies, can't you sue them?" Evanna asked.

"I don't know. I know that the laws are different here then in the muggle world so I'm not certain what I can do, but what would be the point. I don't want to cause any trouble." Harry said.

"I suppose you're right but people should know the truth about you." Hermione said.

"If they want to know the truth about me, they can just ask. I'm not some stuck up celebrity, I'm just Harry."

"Well then just Harry, what do you like to do?" Hermione asked in a superior tone.

"I like to read and learn new languages. I'm a pretty good cook. I can play the Recorder fairly well and I just learned how to fly a broom and I'm pretty good at that." Harry said

"What languages do you speak?" Rupert asked.

"I speak Latin, Spanish, Italian and French. Latin was really hard but helped me with the others. I'm not that good yet but I know the basics. I'd like to learn Japanese. " Harry proclaimed.

"Impressive, I'm learning French myself. We go to France on holiday often so I wanted to learn; although Japanese sounds intriguing; they have a very ancient and interesting culture. I can play the Recorder as well." Hermione said proudly.

"Maybe once I buy my own we can practice together. What else do you like to do?" Harry asked curiously.

"I like to read and I'm practicing creative writing; I want to write books some day. I like to swim and I'm learning how to ski however I'm not very good yet. Who taught you how to fly? The books said you lived in the muggle world." Hermione asked sternly.

"Um . . . Please don't tell anyone but Professor McGonagall is my new guardian and she taught me how to fly; she's wicked on a broom herself. She took custody of me at the start of summer and taught me some things about this world, she's really great." Harry said smiling.

"I won't tell. What are friends for? I mean if you want to be." Hermione said sheepishly.

"I'd like that." Harry said smiling.

Hermione broke out into a huge smile, having made her first friend. Her parents shared a look and smiled at the changes in their daughter and shared the same thought that the magical world wasn't so bad after all. The four chatted about other things; Evanna insisted Harry come to their dental practice at the first opportunity, since he has never been before. This exchange did not go unnoticed by his aunt who smiled at the happiness he brought his new friend.

Harry took the time and met several other students that attended the meeting. Dean Thomas and Justin Finch-Fletchley were nice enough but he didn't get to know them well. Sally-Anne Perks was an excitable girl although quite nice. Everyone departed then Harry was left alone with Minerva then they returned home. Upon arrival, Minerva asked.

"Did you make a new friend?"

"Yes, Hermione is real nice. I told her about you being my guardian though. I hope I didn't cause any problems; she said she wouldn't say anything." Harry said mournfully.

"You don't have to be so secretive about us. My guardianship of you is public record; just don't think you can take advantage of that young man." Minerva reminded.

"I won't. It was hard not to call you Aunt Minerva; I hope I don't mess up at school."

"We'll deal with that if it happens, but try not to worry yourself. Next week I have to return to Hogwarts for the final preparation for the start of term. If there is anything you need you have to let me know before then." Minerva said.

"I think I have everything I need but I wouldn't mind buying a Recorder if it isn't much trouble. I can play fairly well and Hermione plays also." Harry answered.

"I know just the place but we have to return to Raven's Cove." Minerva teased.

Harry grinned widely; Raven's Cove was a wonderful place. Since it was still early, the two apparated to their favorite place and went to the music store. Harry purchased a new Recorder and Minerva bought him a selection of sheet music to practice. They returned home then separated; each had last minute preparations to attend to.

The last week at McGonagall Cottage went too quickly for Harry. It was the last time he would see his Aunt Minerva everyday until school started and he was feeling down. He triple checked to be certain he had everything packed. He added a few more titles to his personal collection brining the grand total to nearly a hundred. He shrank his trunk with its built in resizing charm and told Hedwig to meet him at the Bones'. He gave Mipsy a warm hug goodbye, which she returned tearfully. She was going to miss her young master. Madam Umbridge arrived earlier to give Harry a few books on government to read at school that he graciously accepted. He gave Dolores a polite kiss on her hand and she gave him a warm hug in return, she would miss her favorite student as well.

Minerva and Harry apparated to Bones Manor and were met by a dignified house elf named Vito. He lead them inside to the sitting room when Harry thought to himself, I've been here before but I can't remember when. The pair were met by Amelia and Susan who showed Harry to his room. After resizing his trunk, he returned to the sitting room and said his goodbye to Minerva. The dignified witch tried fiercely to hide her tears but knew they would be reunited shortly.

After Minerva had departed, Susan took Harry on a tour of Bones Manor. It was a large mansion, but not as large as others Susan had heard about. It had five floors and a basement, which was off limits. The top floor was the best because it held the owlery, Hedwig had arrived while they were there, and had a grand view of the property. The other floors held many unused bedrooms as well as a room specifically for the Bones Family tree. The library was on the second floor, where Harry's and Susan's rooms were as well. The tour ended and the pair exited to the garden where they sat on a bench near a fountain. Susan spoke.

"What do you think?"

"I think its wonderful but a bit large for my tastes. Do you like living here?" Harry asked.

"Its okay I guess. You're right, it is large and it gets lonely sometimes." Susan said sadly.

"Why would you be lonely?"

"I don't have many friends, just you and Luna. This house is so empty and quiet it can be scary sometimes. When Aunt Amelia has dinner parties I usually stay in my room, not because I'm unwelcome but I just don't feel comfortable around her friends. Besides, I have to act like a proper lady around them." Susan said solemnly.

"What do mean by a proper lady? This is your home you should be able to act any way you want."

"True but during those parties her guests are usually from the Ministry of Magic; she is Director of Magical Law Enforcement. The way I act around them reflects on her. When we're alone its different and I can act normal but most of the time I can't."

"How do you usually act? What do you like to do when your not being a proper lady?" Harry teased.

"I'll show you." Susan said grinning.

She took Harry and lead him to a large pond on the property. She removed her shoes and socks; Harry did the same and rolled up his pants legs. They waded out a bit and Susan showed Harry the best places to catch frogs and tadpoles. The two spent about an hour laughing and catching frogs then releasing them. Vito retrieved the wayward children and brought them inside for tea and biscuits. The two sat in the garden having, enjoying the weather, chatting about Hogwarts and what's to come. Harry spoke.

"That was fun. I've never did that before. What else do you like to do?"

"I enjoy drawing and listening to music; The Weird Sisters are my favorite band. I'm learning how to play the violin but I want to play the saxophone. I read a lot but that's just because I really don't have anything else to do. The rest of the time I just catch frogs or just sit around; my aunt is so busy all the time we really don't go anywhere. We have gone on holiday to Spain and Austria but other than that I'm here." Susan finished sadly.

"The only places I've been were Raven's Cove and a Scottish festival and that was this summer. I'd like to travel when I get older. I want to see all those places I've only read about." Harry said.

"That would be wicked. Many people take time off after Hogwarts to travel before starting their career."

"I'm going to travel every year until I've seen it all." Harry proclaimed proudly.

"Want some company?" Susan said with a blush.

"Wouldn't be any fun without you." Harry teased.

The two laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day talking and just enjoying each other's company.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts: **

Preparations for the start of term were well underway. Everyone was busy getting the school in order for the upcoming year. The special requirements on the third floor were being put into place, much to Minerva's dislike. Many of the professors involved were reluctant about having such an item in the school filled with students but kept their opinions to themselves. The one that was having the most difficult time was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The ancient wizard sat in his office mulling over the seemingly endless stream of parchment work that needed to be completed but he was currently distracted. This was the year Harry Potter started Hogwarts and he was distressed. He pondered to himself; _All of my initial plans are useless because of Minerva. I knew Petunia would keep Harry from receiving his letter then Hagrid would have been sent to retrieve him, to begin his training. What am I to do? Harry needs to be properly molded if he is to face his destiny. If Fudge hadn't acted as he did, this would not have happened. How do I salvage this without causing more problems? There is too much at stake to fail._ The elderly mage breathed a heavy sigh then continued with his thankless task wondering what to do about his prize pupil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The month of August seemed to fly by. Harry and Susan became good friends, each learning about the muggle and magical worlds. His letters to and from Luna were a joy to read and kept his spirits high. He wrote to Hermione twice and she was ecstatic; she and Susan became quill pals and couldn't wait to meet each other. Before they knew it, September first had arrived. Amelia, Susan and Harry took a car supplied by the Ministry to the train station. Hedwig flew on her own to meet them there. They met the Granger family outside the barrier and Harry made the introductions. Since muggles couldn't enter the magical platform, Amelia went with the children and helped them find a compartment then departed to assist other students.

The train ride was uneventful at the start. Harry, Susan and Hermione were enjoying the ride talking. Hermione said.

"We should change into our robes so we do not have to worry about it later."

"Good idea. I'll wait outside so no one bothers you." Harry said.

The two girls thanked him for his kindness then Harry waited patiently outside their compartment. In the hall, Harry was approached by a tall red haired boy wearing a Prefect's badge. He said in a stern voice.

"You should not be loitering in the hall. Return to your compartment."

"I'm not loitering. The girls I'm sharing a compartment are changing and I didn't want anyone walking in on them." Harry answered politely.

"Very commendable; carry on then." The prefect said in a superior tone.

He began to walk away when he was approached by a pudgy, blond by looking lost. The prefect dismissed the boy saying he had other more important things to attend to. Harry spoke to the boy.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I've lost my toad. Have you seen him?" The boy said nervously.

"I'm sorry I haven't, but I know of a spell that could help. My name's Harry." He said extending his hand.

"Neville Longbottom. Are you Harry Potter?" He said in a cracked voice taking Harry's proffered hand.

"Yes but I'm nothing special. I'm just Harry."

"Do you really know a spell that can help me find Trevor?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Sure do but I have to check the book it's in and we have to wait for the girls in there to finish changing." Harry said pointing at his compartment.

The two boys chatted for a short while when the door opened revealing Susan and Hermione fully changed. Harry teased his friends.

"Well ladies you are looking quite witchy."

"Well thank you kind sir." Susan replied with a curtsy.

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her friends' antics. Harry said.

"This is Neville Longbottom. These are Susan Bones and Hermione Granger."

As the three were introduced, Harry retrieved his trunk from the luggage rack and opened the book compartment, as he called it. Hermione's eyes went wide with delight as Harry retrieved the book he needed. He quickly found the spell he needed and asked.

"Your toad's name is Trevor?"

"Yes." Neville answered.

Harry drew his wand and began a tight clockwise motion and said aloud, "INVENIRE-TREVOR THE TOAD."

A grayish mist appeared and words began to form. **Trevor the toad is located in the second section, girl's lavatory, Hogwart's Express. **The mist faded a few moments later then Harry said.

"Well we had better rescue Trevor. Susan, Hermione would you help us please?"

"I'd be happy to." Susan said proudly.

"I'll help to." Hermione said happily.

"Thank you. I hope he's alright." Neville said.

"Hedwig will you watch our things please." Harry asked.

Hedwig barked her acknowledgement and the four friends set off on their rescue mission. They quickly made their way to their destination when Hermione and Susan entered and retrieved the wayward toad. Neville couldn't thank his new friends enough and accepted their offer to join them in their compartment.

As the four friends and Trevor made their way back to their compartment, they stopped to retrieve Neville's trunk and continued. Upon arrival, they saw Hedwig attacking a blond boy who was shouting obscenities. Harry called off Hedwig just as several prefects arrived. One of the prefects said with authority.

"What is going on here?"

"That foul beast attacked me. When my father hears of this, it will be destroyed." The blond boy said with a smirk.

"What were you doing in our compartment in the first place? She wouldn't have attacked if you hadn't provoked her." Harry said forcefully.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in such a manner? I am Draco Malfoy and you should respect your betters."

"I'm Lord Harry Potter, last scion of House Potter and you should take your own advice. Now why were you in our compartment uninvited?" He said with authority.

Everyone was shocked, most of all Draco, at Harry's proclamation. Draco was trying to befriend Harry but made a horrid first impression. One of the prefects said.

"Lord Potter I'm certain there has been a misunderstanding. Mr. Malfoy must have mistakenly entered your compartment. I'm certain he meant no ill intentions. Is that correct Mr. Malfoy?" The prefect said in a silky smooth tone to advert the volatile situation.

"Yes, I was mistaken. I apologize for intruding." Draco said in a forced manner.

Harry accepted the apology then the gathering dispersed. Harry quickly praised Hedwig on her actions and checked her for injuries. Hermione said in a fearful tone.

"You're a Lord? I didn't know, please forgive me."

"Hermione relax, I only said that because Malfoy was acting superior. I'm only a Lord when I need to be, I'm still just Harry to my friends. Besides, he shouldn't have been here in the first place. Well done Hedwig." He said.

Hedwig barked her elation as Harry gave her several owl treats for her actions; she trained her human well. After a few tense moments Hermione said.

"Harry were did you get all those books?"

"They're from my family library. I wanted to bring the whole thing but was talked out of it. I wanted a good selection though."

"May I take a look?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Harry said opening the book compartment. He handed her the book he used earlier and said, "This book series is really useful."

"Thank you." Hermione said accepting the offered tome. She placed the book next to her and began browsing Harry's collection. While she was busy, Susan, Harry and Neville were getting to know one another. Hermione completed her initial survey and had been completely impressed. She was quietly reading the book Harry had handed her when a woman with a snack cart arrived. Harry purchased a few chocolate frogs and a bottle of pumpkin juice. Neville and Susan purchased a few items while Hermione bought some pumpkin juice as well. While enjoying their repast, Hermione asked.

"Harry why didn't you just use the summoning charm Accio to retrieve Trevor?"

"Well, he was behind several doors and would have been smashed. Also, um I can't do that one yet." He finished sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at his admittance and continued reading. She read the theory and drew her wand and said, "Accio owl treats," then the bag of owl treats Harry had beside him flew towards her but stopped short of her hand. Harry looked at her and said.

"You got a better reaction than I did."

"Thanks, it's harder than it looks." Hermione said with a blush.

"Tell me about it." Harry replied smiling.

The rest of the train ride was, for the most part, uneventful. Several people came by the compartment to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived but Harry kept calm and polite even though he was annoyed. While eating his chocolate frog, he received the card for Albus Dumbledore. While reading the card, it glowed blue for a moment then returned to normal; this went unnoticed by his friends. The announcement that the train would arrive shortly and the four friends repacked their belongings. Harry set the security features on his trunk then waited patiently.

The train arrived at the station and the first years were directed to the dock where Harry saw the largest man he had ever seen. The four friends shared a boat and were off. While going under an outcropping of trees, Harry felt a tingling sensation that his friends did not. They rounded a corner and received their first look at Hogwarts and wondered what adventures await them inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter.

Invenire: find

A/N: It always irked me when people have Harry summon Trevor in time travel stories. Doors do not open if you summon something.


	8. Chapter 8

The boat ride ended uneventfully. Harry and the other first year students were led to the castle entrance by the largest man Harry had ever seen. The man was easily twice the size of Vernon, if not more. The young students were escorted through an enormous entry way and arrived quickly at their destination and were met by a familiar face.

"First years Professor McGonagall," The large man said.

"Thank you Hagrid."

Minerva surveyed the group of new students quickly spotting Harry. She hid her happiness of their reunion well but the smile on Harry's face made it difficult. She now truly understood what parents experience sending their children off to school; it was not pleasant. She gave her introduction to the students then led them inside to be sorted.

Entering the Great Hall, the young students were in awe of their new surroundings. Hermione said.

"The ceiling is charmed to look like the night's sky. I've read about that in Hogwarts: A History."

"I read that one as well. I wonder what it looks like during the different Holidays." Harry said.

"That will be interesting to see. I wonder how all the lit candles about do not drip wax on everyone." Hermione said.

"It's a simple charm; the flame gives off light but no heat. My Gran told me about it." Neville said proudly.

"That would be a most useful charm to learn." Hermione said.

"It's a wicked charm to use for scented candles; my aunt uses a modified version at home. The candles last forever." Susan said.

The four friends ended their conversation once they reached their destination. Minerva said.

"When I call your name, you will sit here and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah."

"A hat, I'll bloody kill Fred and George. They said I had to wrestle a troll." A tall red haired boy said angrily.

Harry looked at the boy and shook his head but was slightly amused by his rant. He watched as one by one his friends went to their houses. Susan got her wish and went to Hufflepuff. Hermione was placed into Gryffindor. Neville, looking frightened, went to Gryffindor. As the names were called, Harry's anxiety grew. When his name was finally called, there were murmurs coming from everyone. Harry walked towards the stool and gave his surrogate aunt a weak smile then took his place. The hat said inside Harry's head.

"Well let's see here. You are most intriguing Mr. Potter. You are loyal to your friends and family and not afraid of hard work; Hufflepuff would work well. You have a good mind for learning so Ravenclaw would also suit you. You are most cunning, when you need to be, Slytherin would be lucky to have you. Your bravery knows no bounds so you would do well in Gryffindor. I dare say that the founders themselves would come to blows over you."

"Anywhere but Slytherin please. I don't like Draco Malfoy," Harry pleaded.

"Not Slytherin you say. I see it now; it's all right here inside your head. You haven't been biased by other people's views on the houses. I agree that Slytherin would help you achieve greatness but that is not your desire. You would do well in all the houses but placing you in one of them may hinder your development but I must choose."

"Could you put me in Gryffindor please? I'd like to be in my aunt's house." Harry asked politely.

"Your loyalty to your aunt knows no bounds. Allow me to give you this advice. Stay true to yourself and to your own beliefs and you will do well. Learn from the other houses and teach them as well. The houses have been separated for far too long. Good luck young badger in . . ."

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, the loudest being a pair of twins chanting, "We've got Potter." Harry gave his aunt a smile which she returned and he took his place next to his friends. He was greeted by the prefect he met on the train named Percy but disliked him because of his actions towards Neville. He looked towards Susan and the two friends shared a heart felt smile. They knew this could happen but it wouldn't stop them from being friends.

The sorting ended and the food appeared. Harry had never seen such delights and wanted to try them all. Mipsy was a wonderful cook but he doubted she could match this variety but he would never tell her that. He filled his plate and began eating. He met the House Ghost, Sir Nicholas, and greeted him with respect that he was unaccustomed to but was more than grateful. Harry caught the eye of a professor with greasy hair and felt uneasy. The teacher gave him a foul look then returned to his meal. Harry asked.

"Percy, who is that teacher by the one with the turban?"

"That is Professor Snape. He teaches potions but he would rather teach Defense Against Dark Arts. He's been after that job for ages." Percy said.

"Who is the one with the turban?" Harry asked.

"That is Professor Quirrel. He teaches Defense but he used to teach Muggle Studies. I heard he went to Albania for a year to gain some experience." Percy answered.

The feast ended with a warning from the Headmaster about the third floor then Prefect Percy led the new students to their house dormitory. He explained the rules about curfew and about the portrait password. He instructed the first years to go to their rooms, explaining that their things have already been delivered.

In the dorm, Harry was reunited with Dean Thomas and met his other dorm mates Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley. He said aloud.

"Does everyone have their trunks?"

"I think so. Why? Where's yours?" Seamus asked.

"It's not here; I'm going to tell Percy," Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice.

He found Percy, still in the common room and he said.

"Percy, my trunk isn't here."

"Are you certain?" Percy asked concerned.

"Yes, I've looked all over the room. The others have their's though." Harry said.

"Very well, not to worry we'll speak to Professor McGonagall. Come along," Percy said in a stern voice.

The two Gryffindors left the common room and quickly found their Head of House. Percy explained what the problem was and Minerva was not pleased. She instructed her students to wait in her office on the first floor while she handled the problem. She suspected this might happen but hoped it wouldn't. She made her way to the Headmaster's office and was allowed entry. There she saw the missing trunk and Severus Snape as well. She spoke.

"I see you have found what I'm looking for. One of MY students didn't have his things delivered as they should have."

"Now Minerva, it has only just arrived. I was just coming to find you." Albus said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Very well then. I will return Mr. Potter's trunk to him so that he can get settled in. It has been a long day and he needs his sleep after all." Minerva said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Headmaster, I must protest. This trunk has not been properly searched." Severus said in his superior tone.

"Since when does a student's belonging need to be searched? There is no written rule that give us the authority to do so. If it was necessary, the student has to be present and his head of house as well. What is the meaning of this Albus?" Minerva said angrily.

"Now, now my dear, there is no need for any accusations. I was merely trying to discover who the trunk belonged to so it could be returned." Albus said twinkling his eyes.

"His name is on the trunk's name plate as is his house. I will be taking this to him so he can return to his dorm. He has been kept awake long enough." Minerva spat.

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily then said, "Very well Minerva." Severus Snape was about to protest but was silenced by a look from the Headmaster.

Minerva shrank the trunk then bid her colleagues good night. She had only just departed when Severus said angrily.

"Headmaster I must protest; Potter is hiding something. His trunk must be searched; the security charms were nearly impenetrable."

"Now, now Severus do calm yourself. You really need to let go of your animosity towards James. Young Harry is nothing like him. I dare say that your students have some interesting charms on their trunks. What is your basis for accusation?" Albus said.

"I attempted to enter his mind," Severus said with a sneer.

"Severus was that really necessary; he has only just arrived. Attempted you say," Albus said plainly.

"Yes Headmaster. It was like looking through a thick fog. His mind was there but I could see nothing," Severus said.

"Interesting, I will look into this peculiar phenomenon personally. It is best to air on the side of caution but do try to control your temper. The board is looking for any reason to have you removed and I would be virtually powerless to protect you if the matter were pressed. Thank you for your insight, Good night Severus."

"Good night Headmaster."

The stern potions professor left the office in a huff leaving the aged wizard to ponder this latest development. For a man who enjoys being in control of everything, mysteries were an unwelcome nuisance.

At the same time, Minerva was walking towards her office; she was not a happy kitty. She knew something like this could happen but was relieved to hear that Harry remembered to activate the security charms on his trunk. She grinned evilly at the thought of what Isis would have done if Snape had tried to touch her. Minerva composed herself as she entered her office. She smiled when she saw a very sleepy looking Harry sitting on the sofa and an equally tired Percy trying to keep the two of them from drifting off to sleep. She announced her arrival loudly causing the boys to jerk themselves awake quickly causing her to chuckle. She returned Harry's trunk and explained the confusion then ordered her lions to bed.

Harry and Percy returned to Gryffindor tower, where they separated then headed to their respective rooms. Harry was met by his dorm mates, who were awaiting his return.

"So what happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing really, just some sort of confusion. You didn't have to wait up for me but thanks." Harry said.

"No worries mate; we just wanted to know what happened. It's late so I'm off." Ron said sleepily.

The other boys agreed and went to there own beds. Harry quickly resized his trunk then changed into his pajamas. He was practically asleep when his head touch his pillow.

The next morning, Harry awoke refreshed and eager to start his new adventure. He gathered his things and went to the first year's lavatory to deal with his morning business. Dressed in his school attire, he headed to the common room and found Hermione reading the current postings on the bulletin board. Remembering their first conversation he said.

"Bonjour Hermione. Comment etes-vous aujourd'hui? _Good morning Hermione How are you today?_

"Bonjour Harry. Je suis bien. Comment vas-tu?" _Good morning Harry. I'm well. How are you?_

"Je suis un peu fatugue, Ron ronfle." _I'm a little tired, Ron snores._

Hermione smiled the said, "That was fun Harry, Thank you. I'm sorry about Ron though."

"I'll be okay, and you're welcome. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes, there is copy of the house rules and a list of contacts for several house and school clubs. I'll have to copy them down later. Where are the other boys?"

"Still sleeping; I'm an early riser so decided to get started. Where are your dorm mates?"

"The same; I like to start my day early as well. Should we wait for them?" Hermione asked.

"Let them sleep, shall we head down to breakfast?"

Hermione agreed and the two friends headed towards the Great Hall. Harry was very thankful for Hermione's presence; he didn't remember the way back but paid more attention this time. They entered the Great Hall then went to their house table. Many of the professors were present as well as a few other early birds from other houses. They began filling their plates when Professor McGonagall arrived ad handed them their time tables. Harry said.

"Good morning Professor."

"Good morning children," She said politely.

"Professor could we please have a map? I'd rather not be late on our first day," Hermione asked politely.

"Of course; here you are," She said handing her students each a map of Hogwarts.

"Thank you. What time does the mail arrive?" Harry asked.

"It should arrive shortly. Most mail arrives during breakfast; are you still reading that series?" Minerva asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am; this is the last part of the series."

"What series?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I have subscriptions to several periodicals. The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, Transfiguration Today and Charms Weekly. I've been reading a four part article on human transfiguration written by our own Professor McGonagall. She was June's cover girl but she won't give me her autograph," Harry said teasingly.

"Now you behave Mr. Potter," Minerva scolded playfully.

Hermione snickered aloud at their interactions and asked, "Do you still have the earlier copies? May I borrow them?"

"I have them in my trunk; just remind me sometime today. Professor what are the rules about sitting at other tables for meals?" Harry said.

"You only have to sit at your house table during the Start of term and End of term feasts as well as any official school assembly. Otherwise, you my sit wherever you wish but remember your actions at other tables reflect upon your house," Minerva stated professionally.

Harry thanked his aunt then she left to handle her official duties. Harry and Hermione were chatting lightly when Hedwig arrived with his mail. He greeted his faithful familiar warmly, as did Hermione, then offered her a bit of bacon which she was thankful for. After her morning repast, Hedwig flew off to rest in the owlery as Harry sorted through his mail with Hermione's assistance.

The two were enjoying their morning meal when Susan arrived with a blond girl in pig tails. She said.

"Good morning Harry, Good morning Hermione; this is Hannah Abbott. Hannah this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hannah. I'm glad you made it into Hufflepuff Susan. Do you like it?" Harry said.

"It's wonderful, everyone is really friendly. I was thinking that we could all study together, if you're interested?' Susan said.

"I'd like that; I'm certain we can find somewhere to get together. What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good, I'll ask Neville if he'd like to join us. We can get together at lunch and talk more."

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for eating at your house table?" Hannah asked fearfully.

"We asked so it's okay. Oh, you may want to ask for a map when you get your timetables," Hermione said.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you both," Hannah said smiling.

The two Hufflpuffs returned to their house table, then Harry and Hermione read their timetables and returned to their dormitories for the necessary supplies. Harry was still confused, even with the map it was most difficult to navigate the immense castle. The portraits, for the most part, were helpful but both Harry and Hermione agreed to explore the castle this coming weekend to learn the lay of the land; besides both wanted to see the famous Hogwarts Library.

They arrived at the Charms classroom with time to spare then took their seats. They were chatting amiable when the rest of their class arrived. They were most pleased to see Susan and Hannah, who took their seats near the two Griffindors. The Class began as a diminutive Proffessor Flitwick began to take the role. He was so short that he had to stand on a stack of books to be seen. The class was lively and informative; Professor Flitwick was full of energy and life. He relayed the information well and created the perfect environment for learning. They learned a simple lighting charm called Lumos and it's counter Nox. Most of the class had mastered the simple charms before it ended. Homework assigned, the class departed eagerly anticipating their next charms class.

Since this was their only class for the day, much to their confusion, Harry and Hermione along with Susan, Hannah and Neville decided to find the library and complete their homework. Hermione led the way, as Susan remarked that Hermione could practically smell a library. This met with some snickers but a glare from Hermione. All teasing aside, the group found the library quickly and were not disappointed. The collection was vast and impressive. This was the largest semi-public collection in existence seconded only by the Ministry Archives but that was open only to Ministry employees. Hermione quickly commandeered a table and the group set to work. Their homework was completed quickly, with each person helping the other. All of them had found different useful books and shared the information equally. The only problem that existed was the appearance of several students wanting to meet THE Harry Potter. It was most annoying but Harry held his distaste and greeted everyone politely but even Harry had his limits.

The group left the library then went to the Great Hall for lunch. They all decided to eat at the Hufflepuff table and the three Gryffindors were greeted nicely. Their pleasant chat was interrupted by a young man that said.

"Hi Harry, why didn't you tell me you were famous?"

"Hi Justin, I didn't think is was that important. I apologize for any confusion," Harry said.

"No worries, this is Ernie McMillan. Ernie this is Harry," Justin said.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Potter," Ernie said in a formal tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. McMillan and the name is Harry. I'm only a Lord for official functions," Harry said politely.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to be proper," Ernie said slightly embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it; its almost impossible to be proper here at school. These are Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom," Harry said.

Ernie and Justin greeted them kindly and joined the motley group for lunch. This interaction did not go unnoticed. Two Heads of House were pleased by their interaction but the headmaster was not so accepting. The aged wizard thought to himself, _Harry is quickly gathering a group of followers. Miss Bones and Mr. McMillan will be most influential in the future but this is not the time for that. I will have to keep a closer eye on him than I thought. _

With lunch completed, everyone separated to return to their respective houses. Harry was quickly approached by Ron who said.

"Oi Harry, how come you didn't eat lunch at our table?"

"I know Susan and I just wanted to hang out with her," Harry said.

"Oh. Alright then; want to play chess?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Sure, just let me drop off my stuff. I have to get something out of my trunk anyway."

"I'll set up the board," Ron said happily.

Harry quickly dropped of his book bag and retrieved the periodicals for Hermione. Upon his return, he handed them to her and she gave him a copy of the house rules and other information of the bulletin board then found Ron. After three devastating losses, Harry called it quits and Ron sought another victim. Harry returned to his dorm and pulled out some parchment; he promised to write Luna and he wasn't about to let his best friend down. By the time he finished, Hedwig was waiting eagerly for her assignment. He affixed the letter to Hedwig's leg and after a few owl treats and gentle strokes of affection; Hedwig was off. In the mean time, Harry returned to the common room and found a comfortable spot to relax and read up on the house rules.

Dinner was an enjoyable as Harry's Hufflepuff friends joined him at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Ernie were talking amiably about trading Chocolate Frog Cards and Hermione was engrossed in an issue of Charms Weekly. All in all it was a glorious first day at Hogwarts but there was one thing left to do. An hour before curfew, Harry knocked on Minerva's office door. She allowed entry and the two shared a warm hug; they both missed each other. Minerva said.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good; Professor Flitwick was really fun. I met a few new people and found the library. The lot of us want to start a study group but we need to find a place to meet and I wrote Luna a letter earlier," Harry said excitedly.

"I'm happy you're adjusting well but aren't you forgetting something?" Minerva said with THAT look in her eye.

"You heard about what happened on the train?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes I did. Now tell me your side of the story. You aren't in any trouble but I would still like to know," Minerva said in a comforting tone.

Harry went about telling her of his confrontation with Draco Malfoy. Minerva listened attentively knowing he was telling the truth which was quite different than the story she had heard from Severus. Once Harry finished his tale, Minerva said.

"Thank you for telling me. If something like this happens again I want you to let me know straight away. Things like this can be blown out of proportion quickly. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Minerva said.

"Well. . . Something weird happened on the train. I bought some chocolate frogs and the card I got glowed blue for a moment; I thought I was seeing things. And when we were on the boats, I felt a tingling sensation. It didn't hurt but it felt strange," Harry said.

Minerva thought for a moment then asked, "Which card did you receive and where exactly did you feel this tingling?"

"I got the Headmaster's card. When we went under some trees is when I felt it. Is something wrong with me?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong. The tingling you felt was probably the wards; they are much more powerful than at home. The card however; I'm not quite certain but it may have been just a harmless prank so try not to think of it," Minerva said knowing she was lying.

"That's good; I thought I was going mad or something. I have some questions."

"Yes."

"Why do we have so few classes per day? I mean in muggle school we had several different classes everyday," Harry asked.

"During your first year, you are just beginning your education in magic. There are few classes because it would be too exhausting for you to use that much magic daily. The classes are organized to allow you to replenish your magical core for the next wand related class. This will change by your third year and change yet again after you take your O.W.L. exams in fifth year. I'm not saying you can not use magic daily but do be careful. One of the most common ailments for first year students is magical exhaustion from those that try to do too much too soon," Minerva answered.

"Do you have any ideas on where our study group could meet? The library was too public," Harry said distastefully.

"You felt overwhelmed by the attention; I understand. It will become easier as time goes by and the newness subsides. There are many unused classrooms about the castle; I'm quite confident you will find one of them," Minerva said.

"It won't cause any problems?"

"Of course not, the unused classrooms have been used for all sorts of activities; many of the clubs meet in them. As long as you don't do anything foolish, there will be no problems."

"Wicked, I'll tell the others and we can find one this weekend. We were all planning to explore the castle anyway."

"That is one of the most enjoyable experiences for first years. I do have one suggestion however," Minerva said smiling.

"What is it?"

"I would like you to try out for the Quidditch team. With your skill on a broom; it would be a waste of talent for you not to try."

"I'll do it. When are the try outs?"

"They are posted on the notice board in the common room. I also suggest you read it daily for any announcements. Things happen quickly here and its best to stay informed."

"I'll remember. I better head back. Good night Aunt Min," Harry said.

"Good night Harry."

The two hugged warmly then Harry departed for Gryffindor tower. Minerva wasted no time in visiting her friend and colleague Anastasia Fitzpatrick. She entered her friend's stateroom and spoke in a very concerned tone.

"Ana we have a problem. Harry just came to see me and told me of two incidents before he was even in the castle."

"I'll check the readings from his pendant," Ana said.

The Rune's Mistress went through the documentation of Harry's pendant and found some startling information. She said.

"According to these readings; the pendant protected Harry from two attempts to enchant him. The first one was a loyalty charm that happened on the train; according to the time. The second was a tracking charm, just before the sorting," Ana said confused.

"I often wondered how Albus knew where all the children were at any given time. As far as enchanting his own Chocolate Frog Card; I never would have suspected that, but how?" Minerva said.

"Honeydukes has the contract for the cart on the train. That's a good place to start."

"The entire magical world practically worships him. I wonder if that is even possible."

"You're suggesting that Dumbledore has enchanted ALL of his cards. That would be extraordinary; diabolical but extraordinary," Ana said.

"At this point it is only a theory, but a frightful one. I'll have Tonks buy some chocolate frogs on the first Hogmeade weekend and we can see for ourselves. This is going to be more difficult than I first suspected."

"What should we do?" Ana asked nervously.

"We have a meeting next week then we can all discuss this new development but for now we just keep an eye on things," Minerva said firmly.

The two Sisters agreed then Minerva departed. This just became more complicated then she first anticipated. She did not sleep well that night.

At the same time elsewhere, Harry returned to his common room and read the notice board for try-outs. He earned a few snickers from the older students who were also interested in trying out for the team but he would not be deterred so easily. He returned to his room and prepared for bed. He slept soundly that night with dreams of flying peacefully oblivious to the happenings around him.

The next morning, Harry awoke and started his day as usual. He gathered his things for the day's classes and met Hermione in the common room. After a delightful conversation in French, the pair made their way to breakfast. They chatted about finding a classroom that would suit their needs and about the articles they have read. Hedwig arrived during their meal with the morning paper and a wonderful surprise; a letter from Luna. Harry pocketed the letter for later and read the morning news about a break in at Gringotts. The fact that the break in happened in late July and was only reported now was a bit disturbing but he thought nothing of it.

After their morning repast and a brief conversation with their Hufflepuff friends, The pair made their way to the green houses for their first Herbology class. Professor Sprout was a plump witch who wore robes that were covered in soil but loved her work. She explained everything well and answered questions happily. She was almost as fun as Professor Flitwick; almost. Harry observed that Neville and Hermione were have what seemed to be a friendly competition on who could raise their hand the quickest; Neville barely won this time. The class ended and the three friends returned to the common room to relax before lunch having received no homework this time. Harry brought out the letter he received earlier and read.

**Dear Harry,**

**I know that you have just started at Hogwarts but I feel that our friendship is at an end. You will meet many new people and I feel that I would be holding you back if we continue. So with a heavy heart I ask you not to write to me any longer as it is for the best. Good bye.**

**Sincerely,**

**Luna. **

Harry heart dropped with a nearly audible crash. Tears began to form in his eyes but he stave them off for the moment. Hermione saw Harry's reaction to the letter and in a most concerned, soft voice said.

"Harry what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Harry said nothing but handed the letter to Hermione then sat in silence. She read the note quickly and felt badly for her friend. She didn't have the words to comfort him properly but moved next to him a gently took his hand and held it. The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments then Harry let out a strained voice.

"How could she do this? She was my best friend. What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know. You didn't do anything wrong; I don't understand this either. I'm really sorry Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Thanks. I guess this is it then. I'm not really hungry so just go to lunch without me. I want to be alone for a bit," Harry said sadly.

Hermione agreed as did Neville who was just as sad for Harry as she was. Harry returned to his room and Neville and Hermione made their way to lunch. As they entered the Great Hall they were approached by Susan who asked.

"Where's Harry?"

"He wasn't hungry. He . . .He received a letter from his friend Luna and she doesn't want to be friends anymore," Hermione said soulfully.

"That's crazy. I received a letter from Luna today and she asked why Harry hadn't written yet because he promised," Susan exclaimed.

This conversation did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall who immediately left and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She was not in a pleasant mood; her child was hurting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

A/N: I know it's a slow start to the school year but things will pick up. I received some personal E-Mails asking some questions so I'll try to answer them here.

First: Hedwig is a Snowy Owl and according to actual data on her species; she does not hoot. Snowy Owls have complex vocal cords and make a wide range of sounds. If you wish to hear what she really sounds like watch the first movie with the scene in which she delivers the Nimbus. That sound you hear is the REAL Hedwig.

Second: A Recorder is a musical instrument sometimes referred to as a vertical flute. It is very easy to play and sounds quite pleasant.

Third: Some people asked me why I skipped over the significance of Harry's wand. Simple, we already know it.

Fourth: How can Harry do such spells early in the story? In cannon Hermione performed a Reparo spell on Harry's glasses without any formal training. Harry had been living with Minerva for several months and she taught him a few things. Besides he studies. He won't be Hermione smart but he won't be cannon dumb either.

Also in this story there will be no Horcrux. I never bought the story that Voldemort made an accidental Horcrux in Harry and I feel that splitting your soul will also split your magic at the same time. They are mutually connected to an extent. He found another way in this story but Harry will have a connection. I hope I got the French translation correct; if not let me know and I'll fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva entered Gryffindor Tower then made her way to the first year boy's dorm room. She entered and the sight before her broke her heart. Harry was lying on his bed staring sadly at the ceiling with a bit of parchment on his chest. She slowly approached Harry and said in a soft comforting voice.

"Are you alright Harry? Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry sat up but said nothing. He handed Minerva the letter and she sat down on the edge of his bed to read. After finishing she said, "It does sound quite formal doesn't it? Harry I think someone may have played a trick on you."

"Why would someone do that? I haven't done anything to anybody. If you're right, it wasn't very funny," Harry responded feeling both sad and angry.

"I agree with you. Some people think that playing tricks on others is amusing but they forget that it can be hurtful as well. I want you to write Luna another letter and explain what happened; I'll make certain she receives it. I will PERSONALLY look into this matter so it never happens again," Minerva said strongly.

"Thank you. I'll do that now; I'm still not very hungry."

"I understand but I want to see you at dinner tonight understand," Minerva replied.

"I understand, thanks again Aunt Min," Harry said giving his aunt a hug. Minerva returned to gesture then left to handle this unpleasant matter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minerva was walking towards the Great Hall when she was distracted by Hedwig barking to get her attention. Minerva walked over to the Snowy Owl, who was perched on a nearby window sill. She spoke.

"I was going to look for you later but it seems you knew that. You are a clever one aren't you?"

Hedwig barked her acknowledgment. Minerva continued.

"May I scan you for any tampering; it won't hurt a bit."

Hedwig barked her agreement excitedly giving Minerva the impression that something was definitely wrong. Minerva drew her wand then cast a scanning charm upon Hedwig and was appalled by what she discovered. She conjured some parchment and a quill with ink then attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. She said to Hedwig.

"Please take this letter to Eyelops, they can help you. I placed a tracker on this letter in case you are diverted again. If my suspicions are correct, he has gone too far this time."

Hedwig barked her anger then gave Minerva an affectionate nip on her finger then left to complete her task. Minerva then continued on her way, mumbling some very unladylike curses under her breath with her Scottish ire rapidly approaching full boil.

She entered the Great Hall then took her seat at the Head's Table. She wasn't very hungry herself but tried to eat anyway. Her anger was starting to overwhelm her when a friendly voice distracted her.

"Are you alright Minerva? You seem upset."

"I am Filius and thank you for your concern. One of my students was upset and I went to comfort him. Apparently, someone placed a Diversion Charm on his owl and pranked him with a false letter. I wrote a letter and instructed the owl to go to Eyelops for treatment; I didn't have the skills to remove the charm without hurting her. I also put a tracker on her to find out who is responsible," Minerva said in a huff.

"Perhaps it was the Weasley twins. You know how much like the Marauders they are," Filius responded.

"Perhaps but the charm is very advanced and I doubt they could cast it properly. Tampering with a wizard's familiar is bad enough but tampering with a Lord's familiar is criminal. Lord Potter may want to prosecute the assailant," Minerva spat with a heavy accent.

Filius agreed and the two chatted about more pleasant things; Filius wanted her autograph as well which caused her to smile weakly. This conversation did not go unnoticed by the headmaster. He finished his meal then excused himself from the others. Minerva noticed this and smiled evilly to herself, _got you this time Albus. No one messes with MY child. _

Albus walked quickly to an abandoned classroom then commanded the wards to release the owl. He breathed a heavy sigh the returned to his office. Once inside he thought with a heavy heart, _why wouldn't Minerva tell me about this first? She knows she can trust me. I was only trying to protect young Harry from later heartbreak by ending his friendship with that Lovegood girl. How does he know THOSE people in the first place? Why has Minerva told him about his Lordship, there will be plenty of time for that later? He is already using his position against his classmates. This must be stopped but how do I do this? The only way is to sever the relationship between Minerva and Harry but how do I do that without removing her completely. If it wasn't for Lucius, this would not have happened. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Harry was feeling better but not much. He gave his letter to Minerva but was told someone tampered with Hedwig and she was being cared for. The rest of the day and throughout dinner, Harry's mood was somber. None of his friends could shake him out of his apparent funk. It was only when he heard the sounds of Hedwig's arrival that he perked up. She delivered a letter to Minerva then flew over to her human; she could feel his distress. Their reunion was the highlight of Harry's day as he spent several minutes caring for his feathered companion. He was distracted by someone saying.

"How could you get so upset over an owl? I mean she's just an owl, you could just get another one if you needed to."

"She's not just an owl Ron, she's my familiar. Professor McGonagall told me that I felt the pull of my familiar when we went shopping for my school stuff. Besides she's not my owl, I'm her human," Harry responded.

"Are you mental or something? How can an owl own a human?" Ron asked curtly.

"She doesn't own me anymore than I own her. That's just the way it is."

"I've never heard of being pulled towards your familiar before. Is that common?' Hermione asked inquisitively.

"It's not uncommon but it's not an everyday thing either. Some witches and wizards go their whole lives without a familiar; some like Harry find them early on in life. She really does have you well trained doesn't she Harry?" Susan teased watching Harry hand feed some steak to Hedwig.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued to care for his friend. Neville said.

"I wonder when you became her human Harry."

"I think it was about five minutes after we met," Harry said jokingly.

Hedwig barked something causing those around her to laugh. Hermione teased.

"I think she said it was less time than that."

"You're probably right. I'm just relieved she's okay. I can't believe someone would try to hurt her, then again Malfoy doesn't like her because she kicked his . . ."

"Harry." Hermione stopped him from finishing.

"Exactly, she kicked his hairy . . ." Harry tried to joke but one glare from Hermione stopped him causing everyone around to laugh at his predicament.

Hedwig hopped over to Hermione to say hello. She was most pleased by the way she handled her human. Hedwig then hopped over to Susan as she was a most acceptable human as well. Dinner ended and Hedwig flew off to the owlery for some well deserved rest. Harry and his friends went their separate ways and prepared for the next day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week went by without much incident. The Astronomy Class was at midnight and was exhausting because most of the students weren't used to being awake that late.

Thursday brought Harry great joy, as it was his first Transfiguration class. As he entered the classroom, he spotted a very familiar tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk. He wanted to say hello but that would ruin the surprise. Neville asked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing; nothing at all. I'm just anxious to get started," Harry said grinning.

Hermione just shook her head and pulled out her supplies to take notes. The bell rang and class began; everyone was wondering where the professor was until the tabby cat leapt from the desk then transformed into Professor McGonagall who started to speak.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first Transfiguration class. Transfiguration is one of the most difficult branches of magic you will learn here. I expect you all to work hard and take this course seriously. Any foolishness and you will be asked to leave and not return. Do I make myself clear?" She said in a stern professional tone then continued.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing one thing into another; like so," She drew her wand then transfigured a potted plant into a dog, then waved her wand again and it changed into a chair; another wave and it became a broadsword then lastly she returned it to its original form. She continued her introduction.

"It will take much time and effort before any of you can perform transformations of this type. I warn you now; attempting advanced transfiguration without learning the proper basics can be dangerous. Are there any questions before we begin?"

Harry tentatively raised his hand; when he was called upon he asked, "When you say you can change one thing into another does that include air?"

There were some snickers from the other students but the most vocal was Draco Malfoy who said, "You must have air between your ears Potter; air is nothing." This earned Draco many laughs at Harry expense. Minerva was not amused and responded harshly before Harry could retaliate.

"That is quite enough Mr. Malfoy; five point from Slytherin for your outburst. The answer to your question Mr. Potter is yes. Transfiguring the air is called Conjuration. You will learn that IF you earn the right to take my NEWT level class. However, today we will be transfiguring a matchstick into a needle. Can anyone tell me why we start with this?"

Hermione raised her hand and answered, "A matchstick and needle have the same general shape and size."

"Excellent five points to Gryffindor. The key to Transfiguration is to visualize the item you wish it to change into. The wand movements and precise pronunciation of the incantation is also important. I will demonstrate," Minerva said.

She demonstrated the wand movements and incantation to the class and all the students practiced them diligently. She assigned the class to read the theory behind this spell as she took her place upon her desk in her cat form. As the students were reading, Ron and Seamus entered the classroom out of breath. Ron said.

"I'm glad McGonagall isn't here yet; she'd go spare if she knew we were late."

At that moment the cat became the professor once again and Ron said, "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure you into a pocket watch so you will be on time," Minerva scolded.

"We got lost professor," Seamus answered.

"Then perhaps a map. Take your seats and read the theory on changing a matchstick into a needle in the first chapter," Minerva responded. She mused, _there is always one student that is late the first day every year._

Ron and Seamus found and empty set of desks and set to their task. Once the reading was complete the students set to their assignments. Harry took his time and practiced his wand movements and incantation fiercely; he wanted to do well in this class. When he felt he was ready he pointed his wand and did everything correctly then; nothing happened. He tried again with the same results. He tried several times but could not get even the slightest reaction. He quickly became frustrated then he remembered Minerva's words about visualization.

Harry closed his eyes; using the meditation techniques he learned long ago, and pictured a needle in his mind. He pictured the sleek metal shaft; the sharp pointed tip and the oval eye hole. Once he had the picture clearly in his mind he made another attempt and had perfect success. However, Hermione completed her transformation moments earlier. Minerva was watching the class while they worked and their success was quickly rewarded. She said.

"Well done, both of you. Five point each to Gryffindor. Continue to practice."

Harry and Hermione were both pleased with their accomplishment and continued to practice. Harry noticed Neville having difficulties and said.

"Neville relax, here take this needle and just study it for a bit. When you get a clear picture in your head then try again."

"Thanks Harry," Neville said quietly. He studied the needle for a few minutes and in this time he relaxed a bit. When he felt he was ready he tried again. His matchstick was now needle shaped but still made of wood. Minerva observed this and said in an encouraging voice.

"A good effort Mr. Longbottom, keep practicing. You'll get it. I saw that Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow student," She said with a small smile.

Harry blushed at her praise, he still wasn't use to such things. The class ended and homework was assigned; Harry and Hermione were the only one's that made a complete transformation while others came close like Neville. In the hallway, Harry was approached by Dean Thomas who said.

"Harry why didn't you say something to Malfoy when he insulted you?"

"I was going to but Professor McGonagall stopped me, then I realized it just wasn't worth it. Why should I lose house points for acting like him," Harry answered.

"But Harry, everyone knows McGonagall is your guardian. It was in the papers ages ago. I'll bet she'd let you get away with anything," Ron said.

"You think so. Tell me something, what would you get away with if your mum was our Head of House?" Harry defended.

"Oi, I don't even want to think about that," Ron responded.

"Exactly. I wouldn't want to put her in that position anyway. She could get sacked because I was stupid. Its almost lunchtime, lets go," Harry said.

Ron wasn't about to argue with the promise of food so the group of Gryffindors headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. While enjoying their midday meal, Susan came by to visit and said.

"Hey Harry I met a couple of people that would like to join our study group. Can I bring them along?"

"I don't mind, we were going to meet in the library after History. What do you have next?" Harry said.

"History as well. I'll go tell them to meet us there later. See ya," Susan said happily and bounced away.

Harry just shook his head at his lively friend and returned to his meal.

History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns. Unfortunately, he was a ghost and had a voice that could put an insomniac into a coma in minutes. Harry tried desperately to stay awake but to no avail; he did manage to last through most of the class. Hermione was the only one who not only stayed conscious but took diligent notes as well. Homework was assigned and the class ended with most of the students trying to clear the sleep from their eyes.

The study group decided to head to the library, Ron, Seamus and Dean decided not to join them so they returned to their dorms to relax before dinner. While everyone was setting up their supplies, Susan arrived with her friend Hannah and two new faces. Susan introduced the new people to Harry.

"Harry these are Ted Nott and Tracey Davis; Ted and Tracey this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you both," Harry said politely shaking each of their hands.

He introduced Hermione and Neville and they all greeted each other just as polite. Once the pleasantries were completed they all set to their work. Ted and Tracey felt a bit uneasy being around the three Gryffindors and Harry noticed their discomfort so he decided to break the ice as it were. He asked.

"Have either of you ever been to Raven's Cove?"

"Oh yes, it's a wonderful place. There are so many museums and historical landmarks to see; not to mention the shopping," Tracey said happily.

"Yes, I was in a chess tournament there this past summer; I made it to the quarter finals. They have the best lasagna at Leanzas," Ted replied.

"What is Raven's Cove?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Its one of the lesser known magical communities. Hogsmeade is the largest but it's just too commercialized. Raven's Cove is more of your basic small town. Lots of shops, restaurants and museums and the like," Ted replied.

"And the people are really friendly. Most of the shops are specialty boutiques that sell things that you can't find in Diagon Alley. The restaurants are the best, if you like seafood you have to try Ugly Joe's pub," Tracey added.

"I never considered there would be other places to shop and eat. What else can you tell me?" Hermione inquired.

"Diagon Alley is like a muggle shopping plaza. It's centrally located and has everything you need for the most part. The thing it lacks is variety; besides all of the major shops there have the contract for Hogwarts. Ollivanders isn't the only wand shop around, it is the most well known though," Tracey said.

"I remember Luna telling me that there are loads of stores spread out all over England. She and her mum like to shop around. I could ask her to make a list for you if you want," Harry said.

"I'd like that, thank you. What else can you tell me? Are there any books about different communities in Europe?" Hermione said. She was truly engrossed in this conversation.

"I've been to Badger's Point a few times with my aunt. It's really nice, not as big as Raven's Cove but nice. They have the most incredible sunsets over the ocean," Susan said in a dreamy tone.

The conversation continued as everyone completed their homework. Ted and Tracey felt more relaxed by dinner time. They admitted that because of their house; they felt they would be shunned. They were both more than surprised that not only were they accepted but made some new friends in the process.

That evening, just before curfew, Harry visited Minerva in her office. She said.

"You did very well in class today. How was History?"

"It was boring actually. Why is there a ghost teaching here? I mean how does he grade our homework or tests? He can't even touch anything," Harry asked.

"I wish I could give you a proper answer but I can not. Did anything else happen today?" Minerva said.

"Ted Nott and Tracey Davis joined our study group; they're nice," Harry said with an odd look on his face.

"What's the matter Harry? You look confused."

"I just can't understand the idea of having a ghost on the payroll. I'm just being silly, I'm sorry. I better head back to the tower. Goodnight Aunt Min," Harry said giving Minerva a warm hug. This was the best part of both their days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, Minerva answered a knock on her stateroom door. She ushered her friend Ana inside and she said.

"Minerva I checked the pendant readings and a compulsion charm was cast on Harry. The time indicated he was in History class. What is going on?"

"I don't know but that would explain his strange behavior. He asked me why Binns was on the payroll here when he can't even touch anything to grade them. The problem was I couldn't answer him. I wonder; Ana please scan me for any charms," Minerva said in a concerned tone.

"He wouldn't but better safe than sorry," Ana said. She cast a general scanning charm on Minerva and was not pleased. She said.

"There's a mild compulsion charm on you. I removed it but you had best scan me as well to be certain."

Minerva agreed and found the same charm on her friend. She removed the charm then Ana said.

"Why on earth would we have these charms on us? What does this have to do with Binns?"

"Binns has been here since I was a student; he was a ghost then. If he is on the payroll then where does the money go? Now I understand; I couldn't answer this question earlier but after you removed the charm everything is clearer," Minerva stated.

"If Albus is embezzling from the school then we've finally got him. He handles the payroll personally," Ana exclaimed.

"I'll make some discrete inquiries to find out if this is true or not. If Albus has been padding his coffers then he's finished and Snape as well," Minerva said venomously.

"When does Harry have potions?"

"Tomorrow morning with the Slytherins. I never understood why Albus insists on pairing our houses together like that. He has refused to mix the classes evenly, that alone would help build house unity," Minerva said.

"It's for the greater good," Ana spat.

"Indeed. You go and speak with Pamona and I'll speak with Poppy. I want to know how far this charm has spread," Minerva said.

Ana agreed and the two sisters left to speak with their friends. Their upcoming meeting will be most intriguing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Friday morning and Harry as well as all Gryffindor were nervous. Today was their fist potions class with Professor Snape. They have all been warned in advance about his behavior towards their house and were told not to incite his wrath. Then again anything other than his own house angers the man. They all ate their breakfast, feeling like it was their last meal, then headed to the dungeons and their fate.

Draco Malfoy and company were in high spirits as they were on their turf with their Head of House in command. Draco taunted Harry and his friends but Harry remarkable held his tongue. Ron, however, did not as he was angrily yelling at Malfoy. Before things could escalate, Professor Snape arrived and promptly took ten points from Gryffindor for Ron's unruly behavior and they haven't even entered the classroom yet.

Snape began his usual opening dissertation on his preferred art then began scanning the room for potential victims. He had been under scrutiny for some time and it made his task more difficult. He had to find actual reasons to take points from Gryffindor as the points logs were reviewed regularly by his superior Minerva. He spotted his prey and sneered. He said in a superior tone.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would you get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion called the Draught of the Living Death, sir," Harry replied.

Snape sneered as he was not impressed. He thought, _Minerva must have had him overly prepared for my class. No matter there are others. _He scanned the classroom and settled on.

"Weasley. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Ron replied.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not being prepared for class. Mr. Malfoy answer the question," Snape said in a triumphant tone.

"It's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, sir," Malfoy stated proudly.

"Correct. Ten point to Slytherin," Snape said as he scanned for his next point loser.

"Longbottom. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing sir, they're the same plant. It's also called aconite, sir," Neville answered with a shaky voice.

Snape was not impressed as he continued his instructions. They were instructed to make a simple potion to cure boils and were put into pairs. Harry was paired with Ron and they set to their task. Harry prepared the ingredients and Ron added them with Harry's instructions, he didn't want to lose any more points. Things were going well until Harry noticed what Neville was about to do. He whispered.

"Neville take your cauldron off the fire and let it cool a few minutes before adding the porcupine quills."

Neville smiled and nodded his thanks then Snape said.

"Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to your own work," He said with a smirk.

Harry bit his tongue then returned to his work. The class ended without incident as Ron and Harry bottled their finished potion. It was the right color but a little thin. They handed their potion in to Snape who looked at it and smirked. The potion vial slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor where it bounced. Harry picked up the vial then replaced it on Snape's desk. Snape was seething inside and sent a strong Legilimancy probe at Harry. When he encountered nothing but fog his angry grew and dismissed them gritting his teeth. They cleaned their cauldron and gathered their things and left the classroom quickly. Once outside, Ron said.

"I thought Fred and George were joking about Snape; he's worse than I thought. I wonder why our vial didn't break."

"I heard rumors that he liked to drop vials so I learn about a charm to prevent it from breaking," Harry said.

"Where did you learn that? What is it called?" Ron asked.

"I have this book series called 1003 Useful Charms and it had this one called the Unbreakable Charm. It's not that hard to do and right useful," Harry exclaimed.

"Wicked. I bet he wasn't expecting that," Ron said.

"Hey Harry, thanks for your help. Sorry you got in trouble though," Neville said.

"No worries Neville. If he's like this all the time; how can anyone learn anything?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but it's going to be a long year," Ron said.

"Don't you mean five, we have to take potions with him at least until we take our OWLs," Hermione said.

"Who asked you anyway?" Ron spat.

"That wasn't very nice of you and she's right. We do have to take potions for five years at least," Harry defended.

"She didn't have to remind me though. We have about an hour before lunch, want to play chess?" Ron said.

"Not right now, thanks. I want to get my stuff organized to do homework after lunch," Harry said.

"But it's not due for ages and it's Friday. You need to relax and quit being so uptight," Ron said.

"We have plans for this weekend. We were going to look for an empty classroom for our study group and explore the castle a bit. You're welcome to come along if you want," Harry stated.

"I'll think about it," Ron replied.

The rest of the journey to Gryffindor tower was uneventful as the group chatted about other unrelated matters. Once reaching their destination, the boys went to their dorm where Harry opened his trunk and retrieved several books for his potions essay. Hermione entered a few minutes later and helped Harry sort through his collection. She browsed his collection on the train and was most impressed but didn't have the time to memorize every title; she would take care of that oversight soon. She returned the books she borrowed earlier and Harry gave her a strange look. He asked.

"You couldn't have read all of these so quickly. I told you there was no rush."

"I learned how to speed read a few years ago. I have over ninety percent recall as well," Hermione stated proudly.

"Was that hard to learn?"

"Not really. My mum bought me a book that explains how with different techniques. I could ask her to send it here if you're interested. It does, however, take a lot of practice," Hermione stated.

"That would be great, thank you. I have thousands of books in my library at home. I was wondering how I could read them all," Harry stated without thinking.

"Th . . .Thousands?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah, I inherited a fairly large library; this bunch is just a small portion. Maybe you could visit some time next summer and I'll show you," Harry said.

"That would be great thank you."

"What are friends for?" Harry said.

Hermione blushed fiercely at his declaration of their friendship. She knew they got along well but hearing it stated aloud warmed her heart. She composed herself promptly and assisted her now official friend in gathering a few more books for their homework. They finished their task then headed to the common room to relax until they left for lunch. They took their book bags with them so they wouldn't have to return.

After lunch, Harry and company went to the library to complete their assignments. As they all worked, Ted remarked.

"Harry where did you get this book? It's one of the best potions books around. I doubt they have a copy here."

"From my personal library. My . . .um . . . Guardian suggested I bring it along. Is it really that good?' Harry said.

"My mum uses this same book in her work as a potions brewer for St Mungos. It's professional quality," Ted exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes went wide but Harry just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. The rest of the time was spent chatting about their weekend plans of exploration.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Minerva and friends left the castle and headed to Hogsmeade. They entered the Three Broomsticks where they were met by the proprietor Rosemerta. She allowed them to use her personal Floo connection to reach their destination. Upon arrival, Minerva wasted no time and said.

"Good evening sisters. We have a bit of a situation on our hands. All of us at Hogwarts were charmed with a mild Compulsion to not question Binns' presence there."

"What is the old man up to this time?" Dolores asked.

"We think he may be embezzling from the payroll. Binns doesn't need money because he is a ghost. Amelia could you look into this."

"I'll make some inquiries; the money has to go somewhere. Have you completed your investigation Tonks?" Amelia said.

"Yes ma'am. Since the inception of the Head Boy and Girl position, there has never been a Head Girl that wasn't a prefect. There has been a few Head Boys that weren't prefects or even Quidditch Captains but not many. The strange thing was that all of them occurred during some sort of conflict. Weather it was a Goblin War or some Dark Lord uprising; they were all from influential families. I have a list of them here," Nymphadora said as she handed her list to Minerva.

"Well done Tonks. Your next assignment is to buy a supply of Chocolate Frogs on your Hogsmeade visit. Harry was nearly charmed by Albus' card when he received it. Take the funds from our account and buy a large supply," Minerva stated.

"You don't think the old coot would charm his own card would you?" Cassandra asked.

"That is what we aim to discover. He did interfere with Harry's letter to Luna. How is she by the way?" Minerva asked.

"She's better now that she got Harry's letter. She was heartbroken; she thought he had forgotten her," Cassandra said.

"You should have seen Harry when he thought she didn't want to be friends anymore. I never thought his animosity towards you would last this long," Minerva said.

"He lost all control over Harry when the article came out. He never did like answering the hard questions," Rita stated.

"He's been obsessed with Harry since that night but never bothered to check on him. I believe in second chances as much as the next but he takes it to the extreme," Minerva spat.

"How is Harry doing? Is he adjusting?" Septima asked.

"He is doing well. He is helpful in class and made some new friends; even two Slytherins. Hermione Granger is someone I am very interested in. Her raw intellect and passion for learning is astounding not to mention her loyalty to Harry," Minerva said.

"Hannah Abbot seems to be a good candidate as well. She and Susan get along famously and she works hard and is very helpful as well," Pomona said.

"Are there any other likely candidates?" Dolores asked.

"A few but we will have to wait and see. I dislike having to recruit them so young but Albus has a strong foothold on many students. He's the main reason our numbers are so low," Minerva said.

"Since this Hermione Granger is so interesting and is connected to Harry are you going to approach her parents for a betrothal agreement. You are his guardian," Dolores asked.

"I have considered it but Harry has three already and I suspect he will be receiving more offers soon," Minerva said somberly.

"There hasn't been a harem in our world for over three hundred years. Sorry for speaking out of turn," Tonks said.

"Nonsense Tonks, you're one of us now. I'm impressed that you know your history so well. Five points to Hufflepuff," Pomona said.

"Did you know that the wives of the last harem were all sisters and it was a time of great peace and prosperity?" Cassandra asked.

"I didn't know that. Is that what you're planning for Harry?" Tonks asked.

"We'll wait and see. We still have to deal with the Weasley girl first," Minerva said flatly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Tonks is one year younger than in cannon; she left Hogwarts just before Harry started. I've never read any stories that addressed Binns before. He's still on the payroll; I've read too many stories that had Dumbledore stealing from Harry. I took the scenes with Minerva and Snape in class directly from PS but tweaked them a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"What exactly do you mean by that Minerva?" Ana asked fearfully.

"I mean we will have to see what kind of person she is. If she is like Molly then we will have to break the Betrothal agreement; if she isn't then we will see. Personally I'd rather not have her with Harry because of Molly's connection to Albus but we will wait and see," Minerva said sternly.

"I never understood why she stayed loyal to the old man especially after what happened to her brothers," Cassandra asked curiously.

"My thoughts exactly but we can only speculate at this point. Does everyone understand what needs to be done?" Minerva asked her Sisters.

Everyone nodded their understanding then Minerva said.

"Very well. If there is nothing else then we well can this meeting to a close. Good night Sisters."

Everyone left and went there separate ways until next time. Minerva pulled Tonks aside when they returned to Hogwarts and said.

"Tonks I have a favor to ask of you. Off the books as it were."

"What is it Professor?"

"Harry and his friends have a study group and will be looking for an empty classroom. I would like you to be a sponsor for their group. That boy has already made acquaintances in every house but Ravenclaw but I have a feeling that it won't be long before that changes," Minerva stated proudly.

"He's already promoting house unity and he's only been here a week. What's he going to do when he's an adult?" Tonks said astonished.

"One can only hope that he will continue to improve. Will you sponsor them?"

"Of course I will," Tonks agreed happily.

"Thank you Tonks, good night," Minerva said graciously.

"Good night Professor . . . I mean Minerva," Tonks said blushing as she returned to Hufflepuff House.

Minerva smiled and shook her head at the young sister's antics then returned to her stateroom. All the while wondering what Albus was trying to accomplish.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry awoke feeling refreshed and after his morning business headed to the common room. His daily chats with Hermione were enjoyed by both since they could practice their conversational French and chatted about going to Paris on holiday some time.

They met with Susan and Hannah and ate with them when Ted and Tracy came by to join them. Hannah asked cautiously.

"I'm surprised you two haven't had any issues with your house because of us."

"I had a few words with some of my dorm mates but they finally let it go," Tracy stated.

"Why would they have a problem with us?" Hermione asked.

"House unity. For ages, Slytherin has been the Dark House of Hogwarts and no one wants to associate with us openly. Also, there are a few that believe that we would be traitors to our house if we have friends in the other houses especially Gryffindor," Ted added in a disgusted tone.

"That's crazy; we're only in our houses while at school. What about afterwards? You're saying that because Ted's mum was a Slytherin, I shouldn't take her potions because I'm a Gryffindor?" Harry exclaimed.

"That's just the way it is; the way it's always been," Tracy said sadly.

Harry was thinking back to the conversation he had with the sorting hat when he was interrupted by Hermione who said.

"What are you thinking Harry?"

"I was thinking about what the sorting hat said. He told me to learn from the other house and teach them as well because they've been separated for too long. Now I understand what he meant," Harry explained.

"The sorting hat wanted you to be an ambassador of sorts?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Maybe. Think about our houses and what we know of them. Hufflepuffs are loyal but from what Ted and Tracy just said so are Slytherins. They are loyal to themselves and their house beliefs. Gryffindors are brave but then again so are Ted and Tracy for just sitting with us now. Am I making any sense or am I just rambling?" Harry said without thinking.

"YES!" Everyone around him said simultaneously.

Everyone started laughing and enjoyed the rest of their meal anxious to go exploring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the head's table, Albus Dumbledore was watching this display and pondered a possible outcome. He thought, _Harry has only been here for a short time and already gaining a following. He has a foothold in three of the houses already and the fourth will not be far behind; even Tom didn't work this fast. I must put a stop to this but how without causing suspicions. Harry has a task to perform which does not include having liaisons in any house but Gryffindor. He needs to be a meek and humble hero not this friendly and outgoing Lord he portrays himself as. Why did Minerva tell him about that; there was no need to inform him of his position in our world; he has no need of it but what do I do? _Albus ended his internal rant and began thinking of a way to break the dark influence that has befallen HIS young protégé.

The group of friends finished their meal then set out to begin their adventure. Ted pulled something from his pocket and Hermione inquired.

"What is that?"

"This is a shrunken sketch pad. I thought it would be a good idea to make a map of the new things we find. Do you like to draw?"

"I never really had a talent for it. Could you show me some of your drawings?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I'd be happy to," Ted agreed readily.

He resized his sketch pad with a simple 'Finite' charm and began showing Hermione his sketches. The others were chatting happily about were to begin so they all agreed to start at the bottom. They started wondering around the ground floor and were in awe of their surroundings. To say that the ancient architecture was impressive would be an understatement. As they were exploring, Tracy noticed a few students and exclaimed.

"Did you see that? They came out of nowhere."

"Maybe its like those stories I read when I was younger," Susan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked his lively friend.

"I've read stories about knights in castles that had all sorts of secret passages. Maybe Hogwarts has some too," Susan explained happily.

"Only one way to find out," Ted stated.

"Feeling a bit BRAVE aren't you Slytherin?" Harry teased.

"Sod off Potter," Ted shot back grinning.

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh then proceeded towards the secret passage. They went behind the tapestry and found a hallway then followed it to the end. They came out on the other side of the school on the second floor then Hermione exclaimed.

"That was amazing. We traversed the entire school in only a few minutes. Ted did you sketch the location of this?"

"Already on it," Ted exclaimed shaking his head smiling at Hermione enthusiasm.

"I wonder how many more of these shortcuts there are," Hannah asked.

"More than you know," A woman's voice stated.

Everyone turned around looking for the voice without a body then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked around then Susan spotted a portrait of a woman in a fancy dress looking slightly annoyed at being ignored. Harry said in a formal lordly tone.

"Please excuse our foolishness milady. We have only just arrived here and are unused to portraits speaking to ones unworthy such as us," Harry stated bowing in respect.

"Well it seems that proper manners haven't completely disappeared. What is your name young sir?"

"Forgive me, my name is Harry Potter, Last Scion of House Potter at your service. Who might you be milady?"

The portrait was stunned at Harry's introduction then curtsied and stated.

"Forgive my impertinence Lord Potter, my name is Serena Kirkland. My family has been allies to the Potters for centuries; my much older sister married Septimus Potter. What may I do for you milord?" Serena stated in a formal yet friendly tone.

"Please Miss Kirkland call me Harry, we are family after all," Harry stated warmly as he introduced his friends.

The group talked to Serena's portrait for a short while but Harry promised to see her as often as possible. Before they departed for lunch, Serena said.

"Harry if you have my family's Grimoire then there will be a layout of all the secret passageways that we've found over the centuries."

"Do all Pure-Blood families have Grimoires?" Hermione asked curiously yet sadly.

"In my time yes but things may have changed since then. Thank you for today, I haven't conversed like that in quite some time," Serena's portrait said happily.

"You are more than welcome milady. I'll keep my promise and thank you," Harry said politely and bowed.

"I've never met a Potter that EVER broke a promise young sir. Good day to you all," Serena's portrait said waving as the group departed.

The group left then Susan hung back with a saddened Hermione and asked in a comforting tone.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"When Serena talked about her family Grimoire I felt a bit sad because I know I don't have one. I guess I was feeling a bit left out because of it," Hermione sadly replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that; my family doesn't have one either. Maybe you could start your own; they have to start somewhere," Susan said with a smile trying to cheer her friend.

"I'll think about it. Do you think Harry would let me see the Kirkland Grimoire?" Hermione asked feeling a bit better.

"Maybe. Why don't we ask him over lunch?"

The two young ladies caught up to their friends then made their way to the Great Hall. They all agreed to sit at the Hufflepuff table together but before they could make themselves comfortable, Harry was approached buy Ron who said sternly.

"Oi Harry why are you sitting at the Hufflepuff table with two Slytherins? Come and sit with us."

"They're my friends Ron why don't you join us? There is plenty of room," Harry said in a democratic tone.

"No thanks, I'm not sitting with Slytherins."

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously yet annoyed.

"Because they're Slytherins; you can't trust any of them," Ron replied angrily.

"Why can't I trust them?" Harry asked annoyed but thinking, _this is what the hat was talking about._

"Because they are Slytherins; everyone knows that house is evil," Ron retorted growing angrier by the moment.

"I won't try and force you to change your opinion but don't try to force me to give up my friends because of your beliefs. Ted and Tracy are good people now if you'll excuse us, we're famished," Harry said in a formal tone.

Ron started grumbling some obscenities about Harry but they went mostly ignored. Harry and his friends sat down then began filling their plates chatting about Serena when Hedwig made an appearance. She landed gracefully then presented Harry with a letter from Luna. He took the letter and fed his familiar a bit of ham as Hedwig greeted Susan and Hermione. The Snowy Owl observed the other students with HER human but found them acceptable then flew off to the owlery for some rest. Tracy said.

"Your owl is amazing, are you going to breed her? You could make a fortune from her chicks."

"She's not my owl, she's my familiar. As far as breeding, I don't know. I'd hate to use her like that," Harry explained feeling a bit off from his conversation with Ron.

"You already have a familiar? Wicked!" Ted exclaimed.

"Susan explained the familiar bond to me but I'm curious; can a witch or wizard have more than one in their lifetime?" Hermione asked eager for information that wasn't written.

"I've heard that some really powerful witches and wizards have several at the same time but I'm not certain," Tracy stated.

"I've heard that you can have several over your lifetime but they are rarely the same. Sometimes it's a bird then it might be a cat or dog or even some magical creature. There isn't that much written down about it so no one knows for sure," Ted explained.

"You'll find that many of the customs and beliefs in our world are passed down from generation to generation and kept within the family," Tracy continued.

"Then how are witches like me supposed to learn things like this to fit in?" Hermione asked sternly.

"You're not. Most of the people in power today don't believe that muggle-bornes have the right to even have magic let alone learn about it and live here. Many of us don't share that belief but what can we do about it?" Ted explained somberly to his new friend.

"We change the way people think," Harry exclaimed confidently.

"That sounds easy enough. What's the plan Harry?" Hannah teased.

"Um . . . Well we can . . .um . . ." Harry stammered.

Everyone chuckled at Harry's confusion but thought the same thing. _How can we change the way people think?_ Harry was pulled from his embarrassment by Hermione who asked sheepishly.

"Harry would you mind if I looked at the Kirkland Grimoire?"

"I don't mind, I have it in my trunk," Harry agreed.

"Are you mad?" Ted said a bit loud.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked confused.

"Sharing a family's magic just isn't done," Ted replied gruffly.

"I don't understand."

"A family's magic is really personal and has always been kept in the family for a reason. You sharing with Hermione goes against tradition," Ted explained.

"But Serena said it was okay to share to information," Harry retorted.

"Some information yes but you're willing to turn over a family Grimoire to someone outside the family and that's just not done. It's scandalous; it's . . . . . tradition," Ted exclaimed in an appalled tone.

"Well this is where we start to change the world. I'm willing to share that information with anyone here but I'm not ready to share the Potter Grimoire with anyone yet," Harry exclaimed proudly.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said graciously but shot Ted a stern glare for his beliefs.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step," Susan exclaimed.

"I never knew you were so philosophical; you must have a bit of Ravenclaw in you," Hermione teased her friend.

Susan blushed at the compliment and everyone laughed at her predicament. At the Head's table, Minerva was observing the current exchange and the earlier one and thought, _he will change the world someday, if he has the right backing. I'll have to keep an eye on Miss Davis; she has the right attitude. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Nott still have the old mentality but we shall see Miss Weasley._

Lunch ended and the group was back at it but they obtained a new member. Neville listened to the loud debate between Harry and Ron and sided with Harry. He felt a bit indebted to him for his actions on the train so he apologized for his late awakening earlier then joined them in their quest. Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve the Kirkland Grimoire much to Ted's dismay. When Hermione began browsing the book she exclaimed.

"This is incredible. I never would have suspected there were so many shortcuts in Hogwarts. If I'm reading this right, there is a shortcut to the Great Hall just down the Hall from here," Hermione stated gleefully.

"Maybe we should tell Ron then he could get to the food quicker," Harry teased.

Hermione gave him a strange look that turned into a grin as she said.

"Maybe we shouldn't; it would just give him an excuse to sleep even later," chuckling as she spoke.

Harry just shook his head and the two Lions left to rejoin their group. They used the new found shortcut and arrived in less than two minutes that would normally take fifteen. When Harry told his friends about this they were more than interested in learning more. They left to continue their search for an unused classroom, with Hermione keeping the interesting tome safe. They searched for nearly and hour then Tracy found the perfect place. The room was on the fourth floor and had a wonderful view of the Black Lake. Susan said.

"This is perfect. Its easy to find a not too far away from the library."

"And the view is beautiful; nice pick Tracy," Hannah said happily.

"Yeah, great choice Tracy. Um, what do we do now?" Neville asked.

"Well let's start by rearranging the desks into something else then I'm open to ideas," Harry exclaimed.

Everyone started moving the available desks into a circle, with many empty desks pushed to one side. Everyone started chatting about how they could make the room more homey except for Hermione who was reading the family tome with great interest. She was entranced with the vast knowledge that the Kirkland family had; not only with Hogwarts but different branches of magic as well. The history of the family was also interesting and she was oblivious to her friends staring at her. Hermione felt uneasy all of a sudden then looked up from her reading to see her friends smiling at her. Harry said in between laughs.

"Find something interesting?"

"It must be since she hasn't moved for ages. My kids are starting Hogwarts next year," Ted teased.

Her friends began chuckling aloud then Hermione did the most mature thing she could think of; she stuck out her tongue causing everyone to laugh louder. Harry composed himself enough to say.

"You can finish reading later its almost time for dinner."

"Sorry about that but everything in here is so intriguing. I've learned more about Hogwarts from this Grimoire than I have from even Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said proudly.

"That's a great book isn't it," Tracy stated.

The group left and took another shortcut to the Great Hall. They separated to eat at there respective house tables but made Hermione promise to give them all copies of all the shortcuts and other interesting things she found.

While eating their evening meal, Ron came to Harry and said in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier."

"I'm not the one you insulted. Ted and Tracy aren't evil; they're house just has a bad rep," Harry replied in an emotionless tone.

"I . . . I know but that's the way its always been," Ron stammered.

"I've heard that before, I wonder what that's all about," Harry mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Listen, we are all getting together tomorrow so you can talk to them then if you want. Give them a chance; Ted told me he was in a chess tournament once so start there," Harry explained.

"Really. How did he do?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry snickered at Ron's apparent change of heart and began chatting about other things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning things began as always. Harry met with his group of friends then they all headed to their new room for a discussion of what to do next. Hermione was pleased to inform them of her progress in documenting the information about the various short-cuts she learned and everyone was excited. The list she had already compiled was more than enough for them to want to try them all. Before they departed on their new adventure, an unknown older student entered the room. She was immediately recognized by Susan and Hannah who said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Tonks, what brings you here?"

"Wotcher Hannah, Susan. I'm here at the request of the Deputy Headmistress," Tonks stated plainly.

"Oh that's right, she told me about you. Everyone, Tonks here is our student advisor to our study group," Harry explained.

Harry introduced himself then set to introduce everyone else to their new advisor. Tonks took note of all who were present and explained what her duties were. She wouldn't interfere with their group but she was there to answer any questions they might have and to help them along the way. Most of the students instantly liked Tonks due to her jovial personality but Neville seemed a bit bashful around her. All the young ladies present liked the fact they now had an older girl to explain things to them that they were otherwise uncomfortable talking to their parents or teachers about. Tonks stayed for a short while then departed to enjoy the rest of her day leaving the group alone to continue theirs.

They were looking over the list of short cuts when Hermione exclaimed.

"I found a map of all the short-cuts."

"May I see?" Ted asked quickly.

"I thought family magic wasn't supposed to be shared Ted?" Harry stated coolly.

"Okay, okay I get it. I guess some things are just too hard to let go of," Ted said dejectedly.

"Not only that but you would be considered a hypocrite by looking into that book through your own words," Tracy stated smartly.

"I get it alright," Ted said angrily.

"Calm down. We can't change the way you think over night but we did just prove certain things are . . . I'm not sure what the word I need is," Harry said feeling a bit foolish.

"Outdated or how about obsolete; will those do?" Susan replied.

"Exactly what is was thinking. Thank you Lady Susan," Harry replied in a formal tone smiling.

"Always willing to help Lord Harry," Susan retorted playfully.

"You're a lady?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Harry said smartly.

"Remember your manners Harry. Remarks like that have caused more blood feuds than I can think of," Neville stated.

"You're right. I apologize for my lack of decorum Lady Susan. Please forgive my foolishness," Harry asked politely.

"You are forgiven but I am telling Luna about this," Susan said smirking while Harry looked frightened.

"Who is Luna?" Tracy asked.

"She's my best friend." Harry said nervously.

Everyone accepted his answer then Ted sat next to Hermione and copied the map from the Kirkland Grimoire. While everyone was chatting about this and that, Tracy pulled Susan aside for a bit of girl talk. Tracy asked bluntly.

"Who is Luna really?"

"She is Harry's best friend but more than likely she will be his First," Susan stated plainly.

"And where does that leave you?" Tracy asked cautiously.

"Hopefully his second, if he is interested in such a thing. You are treading towards dangerous ground Miss Davis; let us change the subject," Susan warned.

"I understand Miss Bones. He isn't what I expected though," Tracy replied.

"No he isn't. He's just Harry. I thought that he would be some stuck up arrogant snob of a hero or even a playboy in the making but he's just a normal person."

"As normal as a Lord in training can be," Tracy added.

"I've only seen him use his position selfishly once and that was against Malfoy but he deserved it," Susan replied.

"What really happened with that? Malfoy is always spouting off about how Harry insulted him and tried to get him expelled," Tracy said.

"That's not what happened. I was there so let me tell you the truth. You do know the history between those two families?" Susan asked.

Tracy nodded then Susan began to tell the truth behind the Train incident. While the young ladies were chatting, Ted worked feverishly in copying the map from the family tome feeling a bit uneasy. He was always taught that certain things remained within the family but now he wasn't so sure. If Harry wasn't willing to share this wealth of knowledge with them then no one would benefit from it. _Maybe things do need to change_, he thought to himself as he continued to work. Hermione watched as Ted drew the map perfectly then interrupted his work by asking.

"Isn't there a spell that can copy the map directly?"

"Most books in general have charms on them to prevent that very thing from happening. If they weren't in place then all you would have to do is go to the Hogwart's library and copy all the books and never have to buy one again. The bookstores would go out of business in no time," Ted replied.

"In the muggle world, there are machines to copy pages from books instantly. Maybe something like that could be used here as well. It would make things more efficient not that you're doing a poor job. You are a very talented artist," Hermione said blushing.

"Thank you. My parents don't agree with you though. There isn't much work in the wizarding world for artist so its just a hobby of mine."

"Then who paints the portraits like Serena's?" Hermione inquired.

"There are Portrait Masters out there but becoming an apprentice to them is nearly impossible. You'd have to know someone to even get noticed by them and then there is no guarantee that you'll succeed," Ted stated dejectedly.

"So in this world, it is more who you know than what you know," Hermione stated plainly.

"That's the way its always been. Isn't it like that in the muggle world?" Ted asked curiously.

"To some extent but overall everyone has an equal chance to succeed in their chosen field if the work hard enough. There is some discrimination, whether it be race, religion or whatever but over all it isn't too bad I guess. There are laws in place to prevent people from being discriminated against," Hermione said confidently.

"We are going to have some interesting discussion about both worlds aren't we?" Ted said with a smile.

"I look forward to them," Hermione said returning the smile.

The group broke from their private discussion then headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They all sat at the Hufflepuff table again as it was quickly becoming a sort of neutral ground for the motley crew. Professor Sprout smiled proudly that it was her house that was becoming the focal point of this new development; others weren't as enthusiastic.

While sitting down, the group was approached by a pensive looking Ron Weasley who was carrying something. He spoke in a quiet voice.

"I want to apologize for acting like a git to you," he said to Ted and Tracy.

"We understand; our houses have been feuding for ever. Please sit down," Ted replied.

"Thanks. Um, Harry told me you were in a chess tournament; want to play?" Ron asked carefully.

"Sure. Is that your board?" Ted replied ready for a challenge.

Ron nodded his head then set up his board quickly. He said.

"It was my uncle's so it's a bit worn out."

"No worries. You should see mine. My dad and I have some serious wars," Ted replied with a grin.

The two chess masters began their game as the others watched and chatted amongst themselves. Harry tried to pick up some pointers from the two experts since he wasn't very good. After what seemed like and eternity, Ted exclaimed.

"Checkmate."

"Cor, you really are good. How did you do in the tournament?"

"I made it to the quarter finals; best two of three?" Ted said with an evil smirk.

Ron tapped his wand to the board and said, "Reset," then they continued their game.

Harry watched as the two warriors battled it out and his mind drifted for a moment. Hannah asked.

"What are you thinking Harry? You looked so far away."

"I was just thinking that yesterday these two didn't like each other for stupid reasons and now their playing together. How did that happen?"

"You really don't know do you?" Hermione asked with a strange look on her face.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders shaking his head in confusion then Hermione answered.

"It was you Harry. You did this."

"But I didn't do anything. I just told Ron that Ted liked to play chess and he brought his board with him. I didn't do anything special; did I?"

"You didn't have to. You told them they had something in common then let them be. You do have a way about you," Tracy said then tried to hide her blush.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked even more confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Tracy said bashfully.

Susan looked at Tracy and gave her a glare of disapproval. The two would talk later in private. Lunch ended but the two chess masters were oblivious to the others' departure. Apparently, the tie breaker was too intense. Minerva watched as the two were playing then spoke to Albus.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes I would never have believed it. A Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting together playing a friendly game. What do you think Albus?"

"It does appear that Young Harry has broken down that particular barrier quite efficiently but only time will tell," Albus stated in an uncaring tone.

"You seem uninterested in this development. We all have agreed that House Unity needed to be improved and even in a small manner, it has," Minerva retorted.

"That is not what I meant. I have much work to do so if you will excuse me," Albus said curtly then departed.

Minerva was taken aback by Albus' reaction and thought, _why wouldn't he want House Unity? He's been preaching about it for ages unless he doesn't want that. But why? What would he have to gain from this continued animosity? _She ended her internal rant then returned to her office, she needed to make a call to an old friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day was eventful to say the least. The group tried several of the short-cuts they discovered and now could get to their classes in record time. None of them wanted to reveal the location of their common rooms, due to school rules, but found several useful passageways that cut travel time to the Great Hall to a minimal. While trying one passageway, Harry exited a bit too abruptly and bumped into someone. He said quickly.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention."

"You will be sorry for bumping into me like that," The boy said angrily.

"It was an accident and I apologized. Can't we leave it like that? I don't want any trouble," Harry asked democratically.

"Too bad," The boy replied smartly then drew his wand.

Harry saw what he was doing then drew his own in defense. The boy cast, "Diffindo" and Harry knew it was a cutting curse. He dove out of the way but heard a girl's scream. He looked up and saw Susan holding her arm which was bleeding badly. His anger arose and he turned to the older boy who was smirking as if to dare the firsty to try something. Harry cast his best spell, "Depulso," but the boy raised a shield but the over charged spell knocked him into the wall regardless. He was about to retaliate when an angry voice shouted.

"Stop this at once."

The two boys froze when they saw an angry Professor Flitwick glaring at them. He took one look at Susan then commanded.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing and wait for me there. Now what is going on here Mr. Peterson? Why are you fighting a first year?"

"He attacked me without warning Professor," Peterson said smirking internally.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked sternly.

Marcus Peterson paled when he heard Harry's name; he just attacked the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry replied in a somewhat clam tone but inside he was fuming.

"No sir. I was trying out a shortcut my friends and I found but bumped into Peterson by accident. I tried to apologize to him but he wouldn't hear of it. Is Susan going to be okay sir?" Harry asked fearfully for his friend's wellbeing.

"I believe Miss Bones will be fine but we have to clear up this matter. Both of you, surrender your wands immediately," Flitwick commanded holding out his hand.

Harry complied instantly then Marcus complied with a shaking hand. Not only did he attack The Harry Potter but he injured the niece of the Head of the DMLE. He was in big trouble if this got out and he knew he would be in trouble when they scanned his wand. Flitwick escorted the two boys to Minerva's office, because Harry was a Gryffindor and Marcus was his. Filius Flitwick explained what he had found then began to scan their wands in front of all. Harry's wand showed the banishing charm and several other uninteresting spells but Marcus' wand revealed a different story. He has several spells that were considered unacceptable by school standards and they found the cutting curse and shield as the last spells cast. Minerva said in an angry tone.

"What were you thinking by casting a cutting curse in the hallway Mr. Peterson? You could have killed someone."

"I just reacted Professor. I just cast the first thing that came to mind," Marcus said inn his defense.

"A possible lethal spell was the first on your mind; I see that I was wrong about you Mr. Peterson. It was a mistake to teach you the basics of dueling. You obviously do not have the proper mindset for the art. What caused this incident to occur?" Flitwick asked sternly.

"I . . .I was just angry and took it out on the first one that crossed my path sir," Marcus said sadly. He knew lying would only make things worse at this point.

"I see. Nevertheless, you both were using magic in the hallways and both of you will be punished. You will both receive detention and you both loose fifty house points each. Is this acceptable Filius?" Minerva asked.

"Very. I'll deal with my student and you can deal with yours. Come along Mr. Peterson, we have things to discuss," Filius stated as he placed Harry's wand in Minerva's hand then departed with his Ravenclaw.

Harry stood before his upset aunt and felt ashamed. He let her and Susan down and Susan got hurt because of it. Minerva spoke sternly.

"What do you have to say for yourself Harry?"

"I didn't want any trouble but he drew his wand so I did in response. I didn't know Susan was behind me and she got hurt. I tried to apologize but he wouldn't accept it. I'm sorry I let you down," Harry replied sadly.

Minerva put her hands on Harry's shoulders and told him to look at her. She said in a motherly tone.

"You did nothing wrong. You did everything you could to prevent this and defended yourself when you had too. I'm not angry with you because of this but I still have to punish you for breaking school rules. You'll be serving detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night and we will speak more of this later. I am impressed that you were able to force Mr. Peterson into the wall even when he was shielded and for that; well done," Minerva said with a slight smile of pride.

Harry smiled back weakly then said.

"I understand. May I see Susan now?"

"Of course," Minerva said in a comforting tone. She returned his wand then the two made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile, a very different conversation was taking place.

Filius led his student to his office and told the young man to sit down. He paced back and forth in an attempt to compose himself before speaking. He said in and angry tone.

"You do know who you attacked and who you injured don't you Mr. Peterson?"

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry sir but . . ."

"I don't want to hear your excuses Mr. Peterson. You were wrong; end of story. This attitude of yours was the reason you weren't named prefect and now you might be facing expulsion if those two wish to press charges and unfortunately you deserve it," Filius growled.

"I understand sir," Marcus said bowing his head in shame.

"The worst of it was the fact you made MY house look bad. In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Potter has made liaisons in every house but mine and now YOU made a foolish mistake by attacking him because you were in a bad mood. You'll be serving detention with Professor Snape tomorrow night and you had best pray that they don't press charges. Also, you are no longer in my dueling class. If you learn some self control I may let you return but don't hold you breath. Get out of my sight," Filius commanded venomously.

Marcus left the office instantly leaving a very angry Filius Flitwick alone with his thoughts and none of them were pleasant.

Meanwhile, Harry and Minerva entered the Hospital Wing just as Poppy Pomfrey was finishing her treatment. All of their study group was waiting patiently to hear some good news and they were not disappointed. Susan was completely healed and wouldn't have a scar but her are was going to be in a sling for a few days just in case. Harry walked up to her bed and said sadly.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. Please forgive me."

"I saw what happened and it wasn't your fault so there is nothing to forgive. What happened afterwards?" Susan asked curiously.

"We both lost fifty house points and I have detention tomorrow for fighting in the halls. Sorry Hermione, Neville."

"It wasn't your fault so why are you being punished?" Hermione protested strongly.

"He is being punished for fighting with magic in the hallways. For situations like this, it doesn't matter who started it both parties must be punished. I am well aware of what happened so I am sympathetic to your argument but rules are rules. Someone could have been killed because of it and that is not something I want on my conscience. I am sorry you were injured Miss Bones but it truly could have been much worse and we take these matters very seriously," Minerva explained.

"It still isn't right," Hermione protested again.

"Hermione its okay. Professor McGonagall is right so just drop it please," Harry said in a calm tone.

Hermione reluctantly agreed to let this particular argument go for now but knew somehow it was far from over. Susan had to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight so Hannah went to the Hufflepuff dorms to get a few personal things for her as the others departed to their new classroom. Ted continued his work on the map as everyone tried to comfort Harry over the incident. Once Ted finished, he exclaimed.

"I'm all done with the short-cut map. We'll have to send it somewhere for copies to be made though."

"No we won't. I read about a copying spell for such things in A Thousand and Three Useful Spells. We can try that before sending it anywhere," Harry explained.

"You definitely have to let me borrow that book Harry," Hermione scolded lightly.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders then went back to sulking. Everyone tried to pull Harry out of his apparent funk but knew he wouldn't feel better until Susan was completely healed. The group was about to depart for dinner, Tonks appeared but brought along several other students with her. She explained.

"Harry, these people would like to speak with you for a moment."

"Okay, what's going on?" Harry inquired.

"Hello Harry, my name is Penny Clearwater. I'm the fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw house. These two are Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner; they're in your year. On behalf of Ravenclaw House we would like to apologize for our housemates actions today. He was out of line and had no reason to attack you or your friends. Please forgive us."

"I don't understand. Peterson was the one who caused this not any of you. Why are you apologizing for him?" Harry replied a bit curtly.

"We didn't want you to hate our house because of what he did," Lisa replied.

"Why would I do that? He's the idiot that cast the spell not any of you. I wouldn't hold your house responsible for what one person did, just like I don't hold Slytherin House responsible for what Malfoy did. That's just dumb in my opinion," Harry explained but felt confused by their actions.

"Well I for one am glad you feel that way. Marcus always did have a temper and it finally got him in trouble. Thank you for listening," Penny stated relieved.

"Um, we were told that you have a study group or something and were wondering if we can join you," Michael asked.

"I don't mind. Does anyone else mind?" Harry asked the group.

Nobody denied their request then Tonks and Penny left the two Ravenclaws to get acquainted with their new friends. Michael said.

"I thought you were the leader of this group Harry? Why did you ask the others for their opinion?"

"I'm no leader. We're all friends and we work together. Why would you think that?"

"I just assumed that because you're a Lord that you would be in charge or something. I'm sorry if I offended you," Michael said quickly.

"I'll tell you the same thing I tell everyone else. I'm only a Lord when I have to be; the rest of the time I'm just another first year student like everyone else. It's almost time for dinner so we had best be going," Harry explained.

Everyone agreed with him but they all felt he was in error; Harry was the leader whether he knew it or not. Harry separated from the rest of the group and headed straight towards the Hospital Wing to visit his friend. Upon arrival, he saw Susan's Aunt Amelia and his Aunt Minerva speaking with her. He cautiously approached them then Susan exclaimed.

"Harry why don't you join us."

"Thanks. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll be fine Harry really. Madam Pomfrey said there won't even be a scar. You're really worried about me aren't you?" Susan asked blushing.

"You're my friend, of course I'm worried about you. If you weren't around then I wouldn't have anyone to catch frogs with," Harry teased.

"Susan Amelia Bones; please tell me you don't still chase frogs around," Amelia said in a shocked tone.

"Only when I'm bored auntie," Susan replied sheepishly.

"You should be practicing your violin instead of doing foolish things like that young lady," Amelia scolded.

"With respect ma'am, Susan is wasting her talents with the violin. She is much better suited for the saxophone, " Harry interjected.

"Be that as it may but it is traditional for a young lady to learn an instrument of poise and elegance," Amelia defended.

"There's that phrase again," Harry mumbled gruffly.

"Harry don't mumble; now what is it you just said?" Minerva commanded.

"This weekend has been strange to say the least. I heard from Ted that its traditional for people not to share family magic but we found some very useful information in the Kirkland Grimoire that everyone is excited about. It's traditional for Gryffindor and Slytherin to hate each other but Ron and Ted seem to enjoy playing chess together. I'm not saying traditions are a bad thing but some of them seem outdated. You said its traditional for a lady to learn the violin but when I was in muggle primary school; we had a school band and there were many girls playing saxophones, trumpets and even a tuba and they were brilliant. I know I'm rambling but wouldn't I be better to support Susan with something she really wants to do instead of just being traditional? I'm sorry I was out of line on that one," Harry said foolishly.

Minerva and Amelia stood there astonished as Susan had her mouth open in disbelief. Harry had just told both their aunts they were wrong and she waited for the fallout. Minerva composed herself form her shock and said.

"I see this has been a more eventful weekend than I had expected. We will speak more of this later on young man. You had best head to dinner and we'll speak again soon."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement then said goodbye to Susan and Amelia. Once he departed, Amelia said confused.

"Is it true Susan? Do you really prefer the saxophone over the violin?"

"Yes auntie. When I was attending my primary school, there were many different instruments available and the teacher said I had a natural talent for the Sax. I was always afraid to tell you because you seemed determined for me to learn the violin. I'm sorry it came out this way," Susan said sadly.

"Don't be Suzzie. I'll have to think about this then I'll let you know. I have to be going so I'll owl you later okay," Amelia said in a motherly tone then departed with Minerva.

As they were walking, Minerva said.

"Harry seems to be unafraid to voice his opinions when the need arises and his view points on tradition have me thinking. What is you opinion Amy?"

"I feel the same way. I never once considered Susan's feelings about this and to have them thrown in my face like that leaves me wondering if I done right by her all this time."

"You've done a wonderful job with Susan. I'm just surprised that Harry is so democratic in his approach with things. I did almost nothing to encourage that but I am not displeased," Minerva stated proudly.

"Could you imagine what he would be like if we hadn't intervened when we did? He would be nothing like the young man we know today," Amelia replied.

"I have to agree with you on that. If Albus had succeeded, I shudder to think what would have become of him," Minerva said somberly.

"He would have just been a puppet in the old man's game. I'll see you tonight," Amelia said as she separated from her friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, there was a meeting of the minds as it were. Minerva started the meeting by saying.

"Good evening sisters, what do we have to report so far?"

"We haven't been able to ascertain what has happened to the payroll for Binns yet. The only way to be certain is to do a full audit of Hogwarts books but Albus would become suspicious if that happened," Amelia replied.

"I bought some chocolate frogs and several of them had Dumbledore's card but I couldn't find any sign of tampering on them," Cassandra stated.

"Maybe he only tampers with the ones on the train. We'll have to see at the end of the year to be certain," Dolores added.

"Maybe but for now we can do nothing. Anything else?"

"I escorted three Ravenclaw students to Harry's study group and they apologized for Peterson's actions. They were Prefect Penelope Clearwater and first years Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner. Harry didn't hold the house responsible but I'm confused as to why they did that," Tonks reported.

"I believe Filius was a bit jealous that his house was being left out of this new regime as it were. The incident in the hallway made his house look bad and he wanted to save face as it were," Pomona replied.

"I would have never guessed that Filius would be so petty about that. I'm almost certain that Harry would have met some Ravenclaws before long. Why the rush? Why force the issue?" Septima asked confused.

"That would fit in with the reason why Albus doesn't like this new development of House Unity. He seemed almost disgusted with it but I could be wrong," Minerva replied.

"Maybe he's worried he would become obsolete," Tonks remarked.

"What do you mean? Please explain yourself," Dolores retorted strongly.

"Well, when my grandfather on my father's side became too old to work like he used to then his company forced him to retire. They hired a younger person for less money and did the same thing. He died a few years later; my dad said it was because he felt useless. Maybe that's why the Headmaster doesn't like this House Unity thing happening. You all told me how he likes to play the concerned grandfather but does actually nothing to fix the problem. If the problem of House Animosity fixes itself then he'll be useless. It's just a theory but I don't know," Tonks stated.

"A theory, yes, but a theory that makes too much sense but what does this all have to do with Harry?" Minerva pondered.

"He's The-Boy-Who-Lived. He is as famous as Dumbledore and is much, much younger. He might have thought to mold him into his successor but he was never one to share anything especially information," Anastasia replied smartly.

"It can't be that simple; nothing Albus has done is that simple," Minerva retorted.

"What else could it be?" Septima asked fearfully.

"I don't know and that's what worries me," Minerva said ominously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: I didn't want to portray Ravenclaw House in a bad light but you have to admit, they treated Luna poorly in cannon.


End file.
